Super Smash Bros Brawl NEXT
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Nachdem Ayumi aufgehalten wurde sich mit Tabuh zu verbünden verläuft erstmal alles ruhig. Hiro ist wieder zurückgekehrt in die Welt von Super Smash Bros. und geht mit ihrem Smash-Partner Sonic ihren gewohnten Alltag nach-Trainieren, kämpfen und natürlich auch an Videospielen sitzen. Doch schon bald zeigt sich ein neuer Gegner den sie besiegen müssen.
1. Smash 0-Nur ein Traum?

Nachdem ich gutes Feedback bekommen habe werde ich die FF auch hier veröffentlichen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt sie auch hier.  
(An alle die Deutsch nicht verstehen/To all who don't understand German: If you're interestet what I write about you may have to wait a few days . I'll transalte it in English(as good as I can of course)chapter per chapter).

Es sind alle Smasher vom N64 Teil bishin zu "for Wii U/3DS" einggeschlossen, selbst Veteranen, die rausgenommen wurden.  
Sorry, doch diese FF beginnt ohne eine richtige Vorgeschichte. Ich werde wichtige Kapitel mit den Personen, die wichtig sind und dazu stoßen(Falls sie jetzt erst nicht dazu stoßen) in einer FF namens: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl-Adventures before NEXT" veröffentlichen. Vielleicht werden die fragen dort später geklärt.

* * *

**Hiro POV**

Wie lange ist es her? Noch nicht allzu lange, da haben wir noch Ayumi aufgehalten, einige Monate erst. Doch es kommt mir vor wie Jahre. Vielleicht denke ich mir das auch nur. Ich sollte froh sein, dass alles beim alten ist. Ich bin froh darüber. Doch... Etwas will mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Träume, die ich seit meiner Rückkehr habe. Immer geht es entweder um einen kleinen, blauen Roboter-Jungen, dessen Gesicht ich mich immer danach nicht erinnere. Nur... Immer und immer weiß ich nur danach: Ich kenne den doch! Nur woher? Wieso kommt er mir bekannt vor? Habe ich ihn schon mal getroffen? Bestimmt nicht. Dann vielleicht aus einen meiner Videospiele. Ich war mir da Recht unsicher.

Ich erinnere mich aber noch an eine Sache die immer wieder geschieht: Er greift immer Sonic an und sagt immer komischen Sachen, an die ich mich aber auch kaum erinnern kann. Verrückt, nicht? War das ein Zeichen? Nein, vielleicht sitze ich trotz, dass ich in der Super Smash Bros. Welt bin, viel zu viel an meinen Konsolen rum. Doch es will mir nie aus dem Kopf.

In dem anderen Traum, den ich auch sehr oft habe, sehe ich sehr oft Aika. Sie steht immer mit einer Axt in der Hand und starrt nur auf den Boden. Ihr Blick wird verstörend, aber auch erschrocken zugleich. Man hört sie nur flüstern:"Ich muss nach Hitokui."

Hitokui? War das nicht auch eine Horror-Stadt in Animal Crossing New Leaf, die man besuchen kann? Ich habe ja begriffen, dass es Aika-Village wirklich gibt in dieser Welt, aus diesem Dorf haben wir auch Aika befreit, nur die Puppe leider nicht vernichten können. Aber Hitokui? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn nicht jede Traumstadt aus Animal Crossing gibt es hier auch wirklich. Was hat es bloß damit auf sich?

Okay, vielleicht besuche ich diese Hitokui-Stadt auch viel zu viel. Ich finde diese Stadt eigentlich ziemlich cool. Sie kann in mir die Angst erwecken, was Aika-Village ja nicht so richtig konnte. Solange ich nicht wirklich da war, denn dann ist es umheimlich. Aber Hitokui? Wirklich? Ich glaube ich besuche die Stadt wirklich viel zu oft. Ich sollte damit aufhören.

Dennoch mich will dieses Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass beide Träume doch etwas voraussagen wollen. Ach, quatsch. So ein Blödsinn. Die Super Smash Bros. Welt gibt es wirklich, dass weiß ich sogar. Aber das Träume etwas voraussagen sollen ist mir einerlei. Sowas ist nur in Mangas oder Animes der Fall, aber nicht hier. Das ist ja auch zum Teil real. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören. Auch wenn mein Zwillingsbruder, Shiro Yamasaki, meint, die Träume haben bestimmt etwas zu deuten, glaube ich das nicht.

Ist bis jetzt ein kleiner, blauer Roboter-Junge aufgetaucht?- Nein!

Ist bis jetzt Aika nach Hitokui aufgebrochen?- Nein!

Na ja, vielleicht könnte es ja noch passieren. Ach, was denke ich da? Ich rede mir das ein, was Shiro gesagt hat und ich nicht glauben kann. Es sind nach der Vernichtung von Tabuh neue Smasher aufgetaucht, ja, aber bestimmt nicht unsere Gegner. Wir kennen die Smasher zwar noch nicht, aber ich bin mir wirklich sicher, keine Gegner! Der hätte sich doch schon längst gezeigt.

Und Aikas Puppe weiß ja noch nicht einmal wo Aika sich versteckt hält. Und das ist auch gut so. Sonst hätte sie sich doch auch schon gezeigt.

Für mich steht es fest, dass das Blödsinn ist. Oder... Rede ich mir dies nur ein? Ach, ich bin so unsicher. Ich weiß nicht ob ich es glauben soll oder nicht. Mein Verstand sagt:"Absoluter Schwachsinn." , doch mein Gefühl sagt mir:"Pass auf. Es wird passieren." Was soll ich glauben? Kann mir das einer Verraten? Ich bin mir unsicher. Ich kann nicht einfach Abwarten. Aber muss wohl.

Ich frage mich nur eins: Wie wird es weitergehen? Wird es wirklich so friedlich bleiben? Oder verraten mir diese Träume, ich sollte lieber aufpassen? Besteht ein Zusammenhang?

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber falls es was zu bedeuten hat dann sollte ich mich **wirklich** in Acht nehmen.

* * *

Dies war der Prolog. Ein kleiner Einblick soll dies auf 2 Geschehnisse geben.  
Ach ja, diese FF wird in verschiedenen POVs geschrieben, wie es sicherlich schon bemerkt worden ist.


	2. Smash 1-Die Herausforderung

**Hiro POV**

"Hey, Hiro-San!", schrie jemand in mein Zimmer rein. Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett nur hin und her. Ich habe die Nacht eher kaum geschlafen. Dieser Traum mit diesem Roboter... Schon wieder. Der Traum beängstigte mich einfach nur diese Nacht.

"Noch fünf Minuten", murmelte ich. "Nichts mit noch fünf Minuten. Es wird langsam Zeit", sprach die Stimme zu mir, schimpfte schon fast, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Ich wälzte mich zur äußeren Seite und öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte mich auf. Wie ich mir dachte, Mina fordert mich auf aufzustehen. Ich rieb mir ein Auge als ich sie ansah. "Haben wir heute wieder einen Smash anstehen?", fragte ich verschlafen. "Sonst forderst du mich doch nie auf aufzustehen."

"Normalerweise wärst du schon auf Hiro-San", erklärte sie. "Weißt du wie spät es ist?" Dabei zeigte sie auf meinen Wecker. Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf auch auf diesen. Auf einmal erschrak ich sogar schon. "Was!? Schon fast 12!?", schrie ich plötzlich, sprang auf, rannte zum Kleiderschrank und zog mich sofort um. Mir war es auch gerade egal, ob eine Person in meinem Zimmer war.

"Warum hast du mich dann nicht viel früher geweckt!?", schrie ich sie an. Mina seufzte nur. "Weil ich dachte du würdest von alleine aufstehen", erklärte sie kurz. "Du bist ja nicht gerade ein Langschläfer." Und schon ohne weitere Worte zu sagen rannte sie wieder nach unten und knallte die Tür zu.

Nur wenige Minuten später rannte ich runter. "Tag!", begrüßte ich die anderen. Und wer hörte wohl als erstes meinen Gruß? Natürlich, Aika.

Kaum war ich fast im Wohnzimmer rannte sie auf mich zu und sprang auf mich. "Onee-Chan!", rief sie fröhlich. "Endlich bist du wach! Und ich habe mich schon gelangweilt!"

Aika redete mich immer mit "Onne-Chan" an. Ich denke sie sieht in mir so etwas, warum auch immer. Dabei haben wir alle sie doch aus Aika Village befreit. Vielleicht stehe ich ihr auch einfach am nächsten, da wir wohl schon viel zusammen machen und ich mich wohl sehr um sie kümmere.

Ich lächelte sie nur an. "Dann wurde ich wohl rechtzeitig wach gemacht", meinte ich darauf.

"Na, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das mal nicht Frau Langschläfer ist", meinte jemand frech zu mir. Die Wortwahl und die Stimme. "Wenigstens bin ich nicht Mister der von seinem Samsh-Partner als Loser beschimpft wurde, Yoru", konterte ich ebenso frech und grinste. Ich wusste, Yoru konnte es nicht sehen, doch dann hörte ich von weitem nur ein "Hmpf". Ziel erreicht. Obwohl ich ihn nur etwas zum Spaß ärgern wollte, die Reaktionen sind eigentlich immer sehr lustig. Leider diesmal nicht.

Dann wollte ich ins Wohnzimmer, doch mir fiel auf, dass Aika ja immer noch an mir hing. Also bat ich erstmal, dass sie von mir runter gehen sollte, was sie auch sofort tat.

Als ich dieses betrat fiel mein Blick sofort auf Akira und Kirby, die sich mal wieder um einen Donut stritten. Das übliche halt am Tag. "Ist wieder einer übrig geblieben?", fragte ich die beiden. Als erstes reagierten beide nicht. Sie stritten einfach weiter. Fingen auch schon fast an sich zu prügeln. "Ähm... Hört ihr mir zu?", fragte ich nun. "Jetzt nicht Bruder. Das ist wichtig", erklärte Akira kurz. Dann schrie er:"Kirby, lass los!" Kirby hörte natürlich nicht.

Das war immer üblich Tagsüber. Ich bin es gewohnt. Es war eher schon witzig als nervig. Man sollte nicht vorschlagen, dass beide sich den letzten Teilen, denn beiden wollten einen ganzen, da half kein Argument, egal wie anständig es war. Eigentlich verstehen sich beide sehr gut, doch nur wenn es ums Essen ging musste man die Sorge haben, dass kein Blutbad entstand. Aber die beiden vertrugen sich schnell wieder, also ist das nicht wirklich tragisch. Ich kenne Akira ja auch schon sehr lange, er war nicht lange nachtragend. Auch wenn er sich manchmal etwas dumm aufführt.

Sofort setzte ich mich auf Sofa, nein, eher, schmiss mich auf dieses hin. "Dann spielt 'Schere, Stein, Papier' um den letzten", schlug ich Kirby und Akira vor. Doch beide nahmen mich dann nicht mehr wahr und stritten sich weiter.

"Hey Hiro", meinte jemand plötzlich zu mir als ich auch gleichzeitig fühlte, wie jemand meine Schulter berührte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach oben. "Ah, hey Pit", grüßte ich ihn zurück und lächelte. "Auch verschlafen?" Doch da schüttelte er nur den Kopf. "Dann bin ich wohl die einzige", dachte ich mir nur.

Ehrlich gesagt war ich immer froh, wenn Pit da war. Er ist mein bester Freund, nein, bester Kumpel trifft es eher. Mit der Zeit hier habe ich wohl am meisten vertrauen in ihm gefunden, neben Sonic natürlich. Mit ihm konnte man halt gut reden, er hört oft zu. Natürlich höre ich ihm bei seinen Problemen auch zu. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, ein klein wenig verliebt habe ich mich auch schon in ihn. Bei ihm fühle ich mich wirklich wohl, sehr sicher und... Wie man sich halt beim verliebt sein fühlt. Aber mehr als Freundschaft wird sicher nicht sein. Und meine Gefühle sind ja auch nicht so stark, also ist es kein Problem, wenn wir nur Freunde bleiben.

"Wo ist eigentlich Sonic?", fragte ich mich selber.

"Und dabei hat er mir versprochen, dass wir heute mal endlich zusammen eines seiner Spiele spielen", quengelte ich. "Er hat gesagt, er hätte noch was wichtiges zu erledigen und würde schnell wieder zurückkommen", erklärte Pit und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich denke man konnte aus meinem Blick ablesen, dass ich total beleidigt war. Aber das war immer Sonic's Entschuldigung! Hat er ein mal nicht etwas wichtiges zu erledigen? Und dann immer, wenn ich mal mit ihm eines seiner Spiele zusammen durchspielen will. Toller Smash-Partner. Aber leider stimmte dies immer wieder.

"Dann hätte er es nicht gestern ausmachen brauchen", beschwerte ich mich weiter. "Er wusste doch vorher, dass er was wichtiges zu tun hat!"

"Ihm wurde erst heute bescheid gesagt. Und selbst wenn du wach gewesen wärst, hättest du es nicht bemerkt."

Und sofort war ich nach Pit's Argument still. Es stimmte, ja, ich kriege so etwas gar nicht mit.

Ich seufzte nur kurz. Es war halt immer und immer wieder so, er konnte mich schnell beruhigen, egal wie gemein das Argument war. Dagegen konnte ich nie was sagen.

Ich lenkte dann aber sofort ab, indem ich ihn fragte, ob er mir bei Kid Icarus: Uprising weiterhelfen könnte, da ich da nicht weiterkam.

So läuft es immer bei uns ab, ein normaler Alltag halt.

**Sonic POV  
**

Ich stand mitten in der Smash-Stadt am Brunnen. Immer noch nicht da. Ich stehe hier jetzt über eine Stunde da, und die Person hält es immer noch nicht für nötig. Umsonst beeilt. Ich kannte diese zwar nicht,die plötzlich uns anrief und forderte, dass ich kommen soll, aber das war mir in dem Moment egal. Die Stimme war doch eh verstellt. Wenn er oder sie nicht bald ankommt kann er oder sie was erleben. Ich hätte ruhig im haus bleiben können, ich wette Hiro quengelt schon wieder und beschwert sich. Aber normalerweise vergisst sie auch immer etwas.

Auf einmal hörte ich Schritte, die von hinten auf mich zukamen. Ich drehte mich auf einen Schlag um und schrie:"Was denkst du dir dabei, mich hier eine Stunde warten zu lassen und..." Doch dann war ich auf einmal still als ich die Person sah. Ich starrteihn für eine Weile an. Wir starrten uns eine Weile an. Doch dann bekam ich wieder einen Ton heraus. "Snake, du?", fragte ich verwundert. "Du hast ausgerechnet mich herbestellt?" Snake nickte nur. Ich denke, er ist wohl kein Freund vieler Worte, jedenfalls nicht bei mir. Er konnte mich nicht wirklich leiden. Was habe ich ihm bloß angetan!? Weiß das irgendjemand!? Deshalb war ich doppelt verwundert, dass ich ausgerechnet kommen sollte. **Ich**, aus allen Personen die er herbestellen konnte! Da ist doch was faul, oder?

"Wenn du noch einen Kampf willst habe ich nichts dagegen", meinte ich nur. "Nur, wir sollten es nicht in der Stadt machen."

"Das habe ich nicht erwähnt Igel", meinte er auf einmal, schon etwas genervt. "Was willst du dann?", fragte ich verwundert.

"Etwas an euch ist bei mir gelandet, das wollte ich nur an euch weiterleiten."

"Etwas an uns? Dann hättest du auch ruhig vorbeikommen können."

"Das ist nicht meine Art. Hier, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere und es doch wegwerfe, ohne, dass ihr es gesehen habt."

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich frage nicht weiter!"

Snake holte einen Umschlag hervor, den er mir sofort in die Hand drückte. "Ich würde an eurer Stelle aufpassen, er scheint es auch euch abgesehen zu haben.", meinte er noch zu mir, bevor er sich umdrehte und sofort verschwand. Ich starrte nur eine Weile den Umschlag an. Da bemerkte ich, dass er bereits geöffnet war. Argh, dieser Snake. Manchmal denke ich aber auch, dass er sie nicht mehr alle beisammen hat. Einfach Post anderer zu öffnen, auch wenn er neugierig ist. Er hätte fragen können. Nein warte mal, Snake und neugierig? das passt nicht wirklich zusammen. Aber wenn es schon mal geöffnet war, kann ich ja auch nachsehen.

Also nahm ich vorsichtig den Zettel heraus und öffnete diesen. Ganz groß stand als Überschrift:"Aufforderung zum Kampf!"

Aufforderung zum Kampf? Wieso? Doch ich las weiter. Da stand:

"Hiermit fordern wir euch auf, am Smash teilzunehmen! Ihr acht habt eh nichts besseres im Sinn. Ihr denkt sicher, wir scherzen nur und würden es nicht ernst nehmen, falsch gedacht. Dies ist ein ernst gemeinter Smash. Wenn ihr nicht aufkreuzt wird ihnen was zustoßen. Und ihr wollt doch nicht das Leben eurer Mitsmasher gefährden oder? Also merkt euch: Wenn ihr nicht kommt wird das folgen haben!"

Mein Blick wurde beim weiterlesen immer mehr entsetzter. Als der Text endete starrte ich nur auf den Zettel. Doch tat ihn dann wieder vorsichtig in den Umschlag. "Ich sollte schnell wieder zurück", meinte ich zu mir selber und rannte auf der Stelle los. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich den anderen bescheid geben.


	3. Smash 2-Neuer Herausforderer trifft ein!

**Sonic POV**

"Ich sollte schnell wieder zurück", meinte ich zu mir selber und rannte auf der Stelle los. Ich muss so schnell wie möglich den anderen bescheid geben. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Nein, das ist noch untertrieben. Ich kann es nicht richtig beschreiben. Das einzige, was mir im Sinn war: Das ist vielleicht mehr als ein Smash! Das scheint wohl kein Scherz zu sein. Vielleicht kommt mir auch nur dieses Gefühl, weil er oder sie betont hat, dass sie nicht scherzen. Aber wer scherzt denn schon mit dem Leben anderer? Ich kenne soweit keinen. Aber wenn ihr so jemand kennt sagt es mir ruhig.

Als ich vor unserem haus war riss ich die Tür ohne weiteres bedenken auf und schrie:"Sofort herkommen!" Und diesmal klang ich auch wirklich auffordernd, das musste ich auch.

"Bruder, was ist los?", fragte Akira genervt, als er in den Flur kam. "Kirby und ich müssen was wichtiges erledigen, kannst du nicht etwas warten?" "Selbst wenn es um das Leben von jemanden geht?", fragte ich ihn. Akira nickte nur.

"Ernsthaft?"

"Sonic, man hat auch wichtigere Probleme als das."

"Ernsthaft? Deine Streitereien mit Kirby um Süßigkeiten ist dir wichtiger als das leben anderer?" Darauf nickte Akira wieder. "Merkt man", konnte ich nur darauf erwidern.

"Sag, wo sind die anderen? Es ist wirklich wichtig", erklärte ich. "Im Wohnzimmer, wo sonst? Denkst du sie wären irgendwo unterwegs?", meinte Akira. "Bei uns weiß man nie", argumentierte ich. Akira nickte nur. Kurz war es still, dann gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer.

"Sonic ist wieder da", rief er rein. Ratet mal wer sich sofort umgedreht hat? Hiro, und ihr Blick war eher... Passt beleidigt hier an der Stelle? Nein, dazu gibt es bestimmt was passenderes.

"Wo warst du Sonic!? Dabei hast du mir für heute was versprochen!", schrie sie mich an. "Ich weiß! Aber das müssen wir auf ein anderes Mal verschieben!", schrie ich zurück. "Und lasst mich erklären wieso, ja!?" Dabei zeigte ich den Umschlag. "Es hat was damit zu tun!", erklärte ich. Sofort drehten sich dann auch endlich Mina, Samus, Yoru, Pit und Kirby um. "Seit ihr bereit mir endlich zuzuhören?", fragte ich nach. Die anderen nickten.

Ich zog den Zettel aus dem Umschlag heraus und klappte diesen auf. Die anderen kamen dabei näher. "Das ist versehentlich bei Snake gelandet, das hat er mir auch vorhin gegeben", erklärte ich. Kurz war es still. ich denke die anderen waren wohl noch beim durchlesen.

"Wie!? Snake-San entführt Leute!?", schrie Mina plötzlich außer sich. "Ähm... Nein. Wie ich gesagt habe, der Brief war an uns und er hat ihn versehentlich bekommen", erklärte ich nochmals.

"Moment... Wenn uns er oder sie herausfordert... Da steht kein Treffpunkt. Woher sollen wir das dann wissen?", warf Yoru ein. "Einen Moment. Vielleicht habe ich etwas übersehen", meinte ich und sah nochmal in den Umschlag. Wenn Snake mir da nicht den echten Brief gegeben hat oder einen Zettel raus getan hat, dann kann er was erleben! Doch da bemerkte ich schon einen kleinen Zettel. Diesen zog ich auch hervor und klappte ihn auch auf. Darauf stand einfach nur:"P.S.: Treffpunkt ist am See." Kurz war es still. "Hätte er oder sie nicht das auf die Hinterseite schreiben können!?", schrie ich. "Das ist kein Grund auszurasten Sonic", meinten die anderen zu mir.

"Jedenfalls... Beeilen wir uns. Wir gehen sofort. Egal ob ihr bereit seit oder nicht", forderte Mina uns sofort auf. Wir nickten und brachen sofort auf.

**Hiro POV**

Diese Drohbrief... War das wirklich kein Scherz? Auch wenn die Person es da drin betont... Nein, das ist sicher kein Scherz. Mit Leben scherzt man nicht. Das weißt die Person sicher auch. Es gab mir aber ein sowohl unwohles als auch etwas vorausgeahntes Gefühl. Vielleicht hat das ja einen Zusammenhang mit dem Traum von heute morgen?

Moment mal, Unsinn. Das hängt doch nie im Leben zusammen. Nur... Das ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Abwarten.

Wir kamen an dem See an. Eine Weile schauten wir uns um. "Hier ist keiner", meinte Mina. "Vielleicht war das ja nur ein Scherz und ich habe umsonst gesagt, dass du lieber im Power Suit kommen sollst Samus. Ärgerlich." "Bist du der Meinung Mina?", fragte Samus bei ihr nach. "Vielleicht sollten wir besser aufpassen." Als sie den Satz beendete sprang sie sofort nach vorne. Dort war eine runde Klinge im Boden. Damit wollte man uns angreifen?

"Netter Versuch", meinte sie nur. Es war nur ein "Tz" zu hören.

"Anscheinend gibt es doch jemand aufmerksamen unter euch", meinte eine Stimme. Ich erschrak. Die Stimme... Die kam mir... Das kann nicht... Dieser... Niemals. Vielleicht haben sie durch Zufall eine ähnliche Stimme. Ja, sicher nur Zufall. Mehr kann es nicht sein.

"Da brauchst du schon bessere Tricks um jemanden wie mich zu besiegen. Immerhin kämpfe ich viel länger in der Smash Welt als du", erklärte Samus in ernster Tonlage. "Komm raus, es nützt nichts mehr versteckt anzugreifen."

Plötzlich hörten wir ein Geräusch, schwer zu beschreiben. War das nicht das Geräusch... Ist das nicht...

Plötzlich stand er vor uns. Mein Blick war voller Schreck erfüllt. Doch... Das ist er... Dieser blaue Roboter-Junge... Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich wieder ganz genau daran... An ihn... Das Gesicht...

Ich schluckte kurz. "Mega Man, du...", platzte direkt danach aus mir heraus.

"Warte mal... Du kennst Mega Man!?", fragte Akira entsetzt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Nicht persönlich! Ich hatte nur jedes Mal einen Traum wo er vorkam und... Dann...", doch weiter kam ich nicht, sofort unterbrach mega Man mich und schrie:"Ich will nicht mit euch reden! Ich habe geschrieben, dass wir hier einen Smash veranstalten! Ich muss wohl hier nichts mehr erklären! Verschiebt euer nerviges Gespräch auf später verdammt!" Er klang etwas... Aggressiv? Moment... Mega Man und aggressiv? Da ist etwas falsch... Denke ich mal.

Ich sah zu Mina, Yoru und Akira. Sie hatten schon ihre Controller draußen. "Dann bleibt uns wohl keine Wahl", meinte Mina. Sie klang schon etwas finster. "Hiro-San, nimm du auch deinen Controller raus. Wenn Mega Man tatsächlich den Smash haben will, soll er ihn bekommen." Ich nickte nur und zuckte sofort meinen Controller.

"Das ihr so einfach zu überzeugen seit hätte ich nicht erwartet", meinte Mega Man nur und grinste dabei. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, setzte er auch schon zum Angriff ein.

Er benutzte seine Schlitter-Attacke aus Mega Man 3 und griff damit sofort Sonic, Samus, Pit und Kirby an. Aber sofort sprangen diese hoch. Mega Man knurrte. Ihm gefiel das wohl nicht, dass sein erster Angriff keinen Treffer landete. "So wollte ich nicht anfangen", meinte er nur verärgert. Er ging sofort zum Charge Shot(Mega Man 4) über. Doch er traf wieder nicht, da wir unsere Smash-Partner zum Ausweichen steuerten. Er griff damit nochmals an, und nochmals, und nochmals. Doch nie saß ein Treffer.

"Das ist langweilig, wenn Mega Man nur angreift. Wenn von uns keiner, dann müssen wir wohl jetzt", hörte ich Mina sagen. Und das taten beiden auf. Samus setzte ihren Charge Shot ein, perfekt auf Mega Man gezielt. Er schien es noch knapp zu schaffen auszuweichen. Pit und Yoru schienen auch auf Mina zu hören, denn Yoru ließ Pit einen Pfeil abschießen, den mega Man aber diesmal gekonnt auswich. "Ist das alles?", fragte er, klang dabei schon gelangweilt. Der hat gut reden, hat doch selbst nicht getroffen. Soll nicht so tun!

"Das war noch nicht wirklich alles", meinte Samus und schoss sofort einer ihrer Homing Missiles ab. Und darauf dann noch einige weitere. Diese flogen in verschiedene Richtungen auf Mega man zu. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatten, sprang er hoch und war plötzlich weg.

"Ist er abgehauen?", fragte Akira verwirrt. Doch dann sahen wir Smaus sofort in die Luft fliegen. An der Stelle wo sie stand, stand nun Mega Man. "Schön wäre es für euch. Denn erst jetzt fange ich richtig an", meinte er und grinste fies. "Du scheinst ja schmutzig zu kämpfen... In einem Blickwinkel wo wir dich nicht sehen können", meinte ich. "Dann können wir es ja auch." Und auf der Stelle steuert eich Sonic so, dass er den Spin Dash erstmal aufladete und dann auf Mega man zurollte. Mega Man bückte sich. Was hat er nun vor?

Dann sah ich, wie auf einmal Feuer auf dem Boden war. nein, eher eine Explosion. Im perfekten Timing setzte er diese ein, denn er schleuderte Sonic richtig zurück. Dann satnd er wieder auf.

"Schmutzig ist nichts. Du kannst es nur nicht akzeptieren, dass ihr verlieren werdet. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass mein Smash-Partner eine andere Steuerung bei mir hat als ihr bei euren", erklärte er mir. "Du erscheinst mir schon eher als nervig. Also werde ich deinen Smash-Partner zu erst aus dem Smash befördern." Doch kurz als er es danach gesagt hatte, wurde er weggeschleudert. Hinter ihm stand Kirby, mit seinem Hammer draußen. "Es ist also doch von nützen, dass man den Hammer-Flip jetzt aufladen kann", meinte Akira, klang schon etwas begeistert.

Sofort stand Mega Man auf und starrte Kirby finster an, doch grinste dann nochmals.

"So, jetzt werden wir das beenden!", rief Akira und steuerte Kirby so, dass dieser in die Luft sprang. Auf der Stelle sprang Mega Man aber auch hoch, packte Kirby mit seinem "Arm", nein, Arm-Kanone trifft es eher. "Wie naiv", meinte er mit einem noch fieserem Grinsen. "Mach damit Bekanntschaft!" Er setzte seinen Air Shooter(Mega Man 2) ein. Kirby wollte runter, ihn angreifen, doch wurde dann nochmals von dem kleinen, blauen Wirbelsturm getroffen. Er war ganz oben. Wenn er da noch etwas länger oben bleibt... Dann...

Doch es war zu spät. Kaum als wir uns versahen hörten wir den knall. Kirby war draußen. Als erster.

"Kirby! Nein!", schrie Akira. Kirby kam nach dem Knall in einem Bogen runter geflogen. "Verdammt... Leute, passt auf! Ihr werdet keine Chance haben gegen ihn!"

Keine Chance... Wahrscheinlich... Das heißt nicht. Aber wenn schon Akira keine Chance hat, dann... Werde ich siche rauch nicht...

"Das war leicht", meinte Mega Man nur. "Wer ist als nächstes?"

"Hältst dich ja für Obertoll. Dann zeigen wir beide es dir. Wir sind sicherlich stärker als du", meinte Yoru.

"Kommt nur. Ihr seit irgendwie noch nerviger als die da mit Sonic", sprach Mega Man, aber das war eher wieder gelangweilt.

"Kannst du haben!", schrie Pit. Auf der Stelle setzte er den Upperdash Arm ein. Doch als er schon hochgesprungen war, sprang Mega Man auch wieder hoch. Nur diesmal setzte er sein Flammen Schwert(Mega Man 8) ein, womit er Pit bis nach ganz hinten beförderte. Wie kann die Attacke so stark sein?

Aber da hörten wir wieder den Knall.

"Nur noch zwei. Ich hoffe ihr seit stärker", sprach mega Man als er sich umdrehte. "Sonic... Wir sollten...", meinte ich zu meinem Smash-Partner. Sonic verstand sofort. Er rollte sich wieder zusammen, als ich Seite und B gleichzeitig drückte. Dies war der Spin Dash. Damit rollte er auf Mega man zu. Dieser sprang aber nach hinten. Wir versuchten es noch zwei weitere Male, doch schafften es nicht. "Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Mega Man nur. Sonic kugelte sich aus und blieb nun stehen. Da richtete Mega man seinen Kanonen-Arm auf ihn aus. "Dann frage ich dich, was du vor hast", meinte Sonic. "Etwas was mehr Sinn macht als euer nerviges gerolle",meinte Mega Man nur und schoss etwas auf Sonic ab. Was war das denn? Das kannte sogar ich nicht. Es blieb an Sonic einfach kleben.

"Was ist das für ein Spielzeug?", fragte Sonic. "Mein Crash Bomber(Mega man 2)", antwortete Mega Man und starrte nur. "Was willst du damit...", wollte Sonic gerade sagen, doch dann explodierte dieses Ding schon an ihm und er wurde ebenfalls nach hinten geschleudert. Den Knall hörte man wieder. "Sonic!", schrie ich."Verdammt... Bist du nicht jemand neues!?" "Eigentlich ja. Aber wenn ihr zu blöd zum kämpfen seit dann weiß ich auch nicht",entgegnete Mega Man. Doch dann wurde er wieder getroffen.

"mega Man-San. Du hast uns vergessen. Das gehört sich doch nicht bei einer Party einen gast auszulassen. Immer hin bist du der Gastgeber. Wir sind noch nicht draußen", meinte Mina und grinste ihn an. Samus stand dabei auf. Anscheinend hat sie sich von Meqa Man's vorheriger Attacke erholt. Mega Man stand langsam wieder auf. "Ha, euch wird das lachen schon vergehen. Denkt doch nach, was ich mit euren Freunden gemacht habe", meinte er nur.

Sofort rannte er auf Samus zu und setzte seinen Mega Buster ein. Doch Samus sprang immer mehr nach hinten. Mega Man hörte aber nicht auf diesen ein zu setzten. Auf einmal grinste er wieder und meinte laut:"Falle!" Samus sprang hoch, ebenso Mega Man. Aber über sie. "Und der Gewinner ist", fing er siegessicher an. Er streckte seinen Kanone-Arm nach unten und grinste noch deutlicher. "Mega Man!", beendete er seinen Satz und setzte seinen Hard Knuckle(Mega Man 3) ein. Samus konnte nicht mehr ausweichen geschweige denn Mina konnte sie noch steuern zum ausweichen. So wurde sie von der Attacke nach unten gedrückt und dann ertönte wieder der Knall.

Mega Man sprang wieder ans Ufer. "Dafür, dass ihr Tabuh besiegt habt seit ihr aber ziemlich schwach. Vielleicht hattet ihr nur Glück", meinte er. Wir vier starrten ihn verwirrt an. "Wir waren das nicht! Das war...", wollte Akira erklären, doch er wurde unterbrochen mit:"Lügt nicht. Ich kenne die Wahrheit. Dieser Shiro kann nichts. Aber ihr könnt noch weniger." Dann drehte er sich um. "Ich hoffe wir werden uns nie mehr wiedersehen, denn ihr seit keine wirklichen Gegner", meinte er, bevor er weg rannte.

Wir sahen ihm noch eine Weile hinterher. "Hey, kommt ihr?", rief jemand. Es war Sonic. Mir war unerklärlich wie er so schnell wieder da stand. Als ich mich umdrehte standen da auch noch Samus, Pit und Kirby dabei. Wie die vier sich so schnell "erholt" haben, war mir ungewiss. Vielleicht habe ich darauf auch einfach nicht geachtet. Aber das war mir auch egal. Was mir zum Schluss nur durch den Kopf ging, auch als wir uns auf den Heimweg machten...

Ich kann es nicht glauben, er gehört aber nun zur anderen Seite... Mega Man. Was hat ihn dazu geritten? Was ist mit ihm bloß los? Er war jetzt ein Feind. Nur wieso? Was sind seine Absichten? Das werde ich wohl erstmal jetzt nicht herausfinden können.

* * *

Falls Mega Man OOC ist: Das ist absolut beabsichtigt! Beabsichtigt! Ihr werdet später sehen/lesen wieso.  
Aus welchem mega Man die Attacken sind, habe ich hinter geschrieben, falls ihr diese Attacken kennt.


	4. Smash 3-Aika ist weg

**Hiro POV**

Nach einer Weile kamen wir wieder an unserem Haus an. "Das war ein anstregender Kampf. Zumal weil wir verloren haben", erwähnte Mina als sie dies erwähnte. Wir nickten nur, mehr konnten wir dazu nicht sagen. "Aika! Wir sind wieder da!", rief ich rein. Doch ich hörte keine Antwort. ich rief nochmals nach ihr. Doch wieder keine Antwort. Vielleicht macht sie ja auf dem Sofa ein Nickerchen. Ja, da bin ich mir sicher.

Also ging ich ganz leise in dieses. "Aika, wach auf. Wir sind wieder da", rief ich leise. Doch ich erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Ich schlich zum Sofa, doch da war Aika nicht. Ich seufzte. "Wo versteckt sie sich wieder?", fragte ich mich selber, doch entschied mich dann auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Vielleicht ist sie ja dort.

Doch als ich die Tür aufmachte, sah ich sie nicht. Sie hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten, sich in ihrem Zimmer zu verstecken. Der einzige Ort ist der Schrank. Als ich dort drin aber nachsah war sie auch nicht da. Ich schaute noch in den Zimmern der anderen nach, doch keine Spur von ihr. Sogar in der Küche, im Garten, und im Badezimmer... In jedem Winkel des Hauses. Doch sie war nirgends. Ob sie wieder bei Ness, Lucas und Toon Link war? Nein, sie fragt doch immer einen von uns vorher. Einer von uns wüsste doch bescheid. Vielleicht auch draußen? Ja, bestimmt draußen. Das heißt sie müsste dann kommen, wenn die Sonne untergeht.

"Dann warte ich eben", meinte ich zu mir selbst und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war das übliche los, wie immer- Mina saß an der Konsole im Wohnzimmer und spielte wieder ein Videospiel durch, zum... Keine Ahnung wie vielten mal. Sie hatte ihre doch alle schon durch.

Akira und Kirby setzten ihren Streit um den Donut fort, Sonic lag auf dem Boden und hörte seine Musik und Yoru und Pit... Die schienen mal wieder irgendwo zu sein und sich dort dann zu streiten.

Ich nahm mir also die Schachtel in denen die Pocky Sticks drin waren und wollte gerade anfangen diese zu essen, ich hatte gerade eh nichts wirklich zu tun als mir Gedanken um Mega Man und seinem Seitenwechsel zu machen, doch als ich die Schachtel hoch hob, fiel mir ein Zettel auf. Ich legte die Schachtel sofort hin und nahm den Zettel. Lag der schon vorher da? Vielleicht, die Schachtel hat ihn ja bedeckt. Darauf stand nichts. Vielleicht war er ja an jemand anderen? Ich zögerte ihn zuerst zu öffnen, doch dann packte mich die neugier völlig und ich öffnete den Zettel. Ich erschrak als ich die Zeilen las:

"Tut mir leid, ich bin abgehauen während ihr weg wart. Ich kann euch das nicht nochmal antun, nachdem ihr mir geholfen habt zu flüchten. Jetzt muss ich ihr alleine gegenüber treten. Und zwar in Hitokui. Tut mir wirklich leid.

Aika"

Ich starrte eine Zeit lang nur auf den Zettel. Was zum... Aika ist... Abgehauen? Warum? Hätte sie uns das nicht sagen können? Es hätte keine Umstände gemacht! Erst Mega man und dann das... Schlimmer kann es doch nicht werden, oder? Bitte nicht.

**Aika POV**

Tut mir leid, aber ich musste ohne etwas zu sagen los. Auch wenn Hitokui nicht wirklich weit war... ich muss das alleine erledigen. Und wenn die anderen weg waren... Das war perfekt. Natürlich habe ich nicht vergessen bescheid zu sagen- In der Form eines Zettels. Ja, eines Zettels. Sie müssen doch wenigsten bescheid wissen. Sonst wäre ich ja ungezogen! Moment... Bin ich nicht ungezogen, weil ich heimlich abgehauen bin? Argh, ich bin so ein Trottel! Jedenfalls... Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr.

Ich war fast da... Nur noch ein Schritt... Dann bin ich in Hitokui. Noch einmal überprüfen ob... Ach ja, vergaß. Ich habe ja keine Verteidigung bei. Onee-Chan hat mir ja verboten jemals wieder eine Axt in die Hand zu nehmen, oder ein Messer, außer wenn wir essen, oder ein Schwert, sonst hätte ich das von Toony gemopst, oder einen Stein, oder eine Schere, außer zum Schneiden, oder... Darf ich überhaupt etwas anfassen? Jedenfalls konnte ich nichts zur Selbstverteidigung mitnehmen. So ein Pech auch.

Ich trat nun herein. Doch auf einmal fing ich an zu zittern. Es war dort Nachts... Und es regnete. Alles war still. Jeder war in seinem Haus und es war total kalt. Zumindest war mir Obendrüber warm, doch da ich einen Rock trug konnte ich die kälte an meinen Beinen spüren. Von außen sah erstmal alles in Ordnung aus-Bis jetzt. Aber ich habe diese Stadt mit Onee-Chan besucht, zwar nur im Videospiel, aber trotzdem... Sie war unheimlich. Richtig unheimlich. Ich hätte doch jemanden bitten sollen mitzukommen... Ich hätte Lucas mitnehmen sollen, und nicht nur um ihn den Schreck seines Lebens einzujagen. Okay, vielleicht auch zum größten Teil deshalb. Aber selbst mit ihm würde ich mich viel sicherer fühlen als jetzt. Moment... Das wäre keine gute Idee. Er wäre schon bei der ersten Sekunde hier fort gerannt. Vielleicht Ness. Er hat bewiesen, dass ihm Horror-Städte nicht wirklich viel ausmachen. Okay, wer würde sich nicht etwas fürchten? Aber als ich Lucas und Naomi entführt habe, als ich voll unter der Kontrolle der Puppe stand, hat er auch nicht gescheut gegen mich einen "Kampf" zu starten. Andere wären da schon längst vor mir weg gerannt, da ich so komische Sachen gesagt hatte... Und keinen wirklich angenehmen Blick drauf hatte. Aber wenn ich daran zurück denke mache ich mir gerade selber noch mehr Angst als ich schon eigentlich habe... Aber ich beneide Ness deshalb... Er ist schon zugegeben irgendwie mutig, was das betrifft. Moment... Schwärme ich hier gerade von Ness? Ernsthaft!? Ich sollte damit aufhören! Ich darf nicht so dumm in der Gegend herum stehen! Dazu habe ich keine Zeit! Sonst entdeckt mich noch jemand! Und wenn, dann lieber über jemand anderen schwärmen!

Also ging ich los. Ich ging einfach umher, ohne groß nachzudenken. An einigen Häusern der Bewohner vorbei. Nach einer Weile roch ich etwas. Es roch ehrlich gesagt ziemlich lecker. Was war das? Woher kam dieser Geruch? Ich drehte mich zu der Seite woher dieser kam. Er kam aus einem großen haus. Ist Haus noch das richtige Wort dafür? Auf jeden Fall war das Gebäude schon sehr groß. Es sah aus wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Gebäude. Nichts war komisch daran. Ich vermute mal, dass es aus Beton gebaut war. Im dunkeln erkennt man so was schwer. Ich folgte eher dem Geruch als meinem Verstand.

Ich stand nun vor dem Gebäude. Soll ich eintreten oder nicht? ich war mir unsicher. Vielleicht erwartet mich dort drin was schlimmes... Vielleicht steht da ja "meine" Puppe und wartet nur darauf, dass ich darauf reinfalle. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?

Ich zitterte. Ich schluckte kurz. Doch dann entschloss ich mich dieses Gebäude zu betreten, egal was sich da drin befindet. Meine zitterten Hände bewegten sich langsam zur Türklinke. Als sie diese erreichte, zögerte meine Hand diese runter zu drücken. Ich wollte sie zu erst wegtun, doch schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, jetzt darf ich keinen Rückzieher machen! ich muss da jetzt durch! Ich drückte diese in einem runter und öffnete die Tür sehr langsam. Ich hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen. Erst nach einer Weile öffnete ich diese wieder. Als ich dann sah, was da drinnen war, war ich erleichtert. Es war nur ein ganz normales Restaurant. Es waren aber keine Gäste da. Vielleicht wollen sie ja gerade schließen und haben vergessen das Schild umzudrehen. Aber... Von außen hin sah alles normal aus.

"Ah, willkommen"


	5. Smash 4-Hitokui: Neuer Herausforderer!

**Aika POV**

Es waren aber keine Gäste da. Vielleicht wollen sie ja gerade schließen und haben vergessen das Schild umzudrehen. Aber... Von außen hin sah alles normal aus.

"Ah, willkommen", begrüßte mich eine Frau. Sie trug eine Kellnerin-Uniform, wie man es halt in einem Restaurant gewohnt war. Doch dann ging sie aber sofort wieder... In den hintersten Raum. Ich schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher. Was war das denn? Doch anstatt in der Tür zu stehen betrat ich den Raum, doch blieb an einer Stelle stehen. Eine Weile stand ich nur herum, bis plötzlich ein Koch heraus kam. Er sah ehrlich gesagt schon sehr komisch aus. Er trug natürlich wie gewohnt eine Koch-Uniform, doch hatte eine Augenklappe um sein linkes Auge. War das vielleicht der... Niemals. Dennoch lief mir bei ihm ein Schauer hinter meinen Rücken.

Ich starrte ihn für eine Weile an. Er mich auch. Bis ich dann herausstotterte:"Ähm... Ich... Also ich... Ich habe nur... Nur... Nur... Nur eine wichtige Frage." Der Koch lächelte mich nur an. Wie komisch. Er ging an mir vorbei, zu den Treppen, die in den keller führten. Er gab mir ein Zeichen, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Ich schluckte nur, doch nickte und folgte ihm ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

**Snake POV**

Ich beobachtete die kleine und diesen Fremden vom Fenster aus.

Ich wollte noch mal zum Igel, da ich vergessen habe einen dritten Zettel abzugeben, wo der Absender drauf stand. Und da dieser bestimmt schon im Haus war leider auch dahin. Was bin ich? Ein Postbote? Das nervt jemanden nur wegen Zetteln hinterher zu rennen.

Jedenfalls sah ich dieses kleine Mädchen aus dem Haus gehen. Wie hieß sie nochmal? Aira? Nein. Genau, Aika.

Ich habe mich auf der Stelle versteckt, sonst hätte sie mich bestimmt genervt. Ich wollte warten, bis sie aus der Sichtweite war. Ich bin zur Tür gerannt, doch die war dann zu. Vielleicht haben sie ja schon auf diesen Mega Man getroffen. Obwohl, wer ist so dämlich und schreibt in einen Drohbrief wer der Absender ist?

Ich bin dann wieder zurück gegangen, doch sah Aika nur stehen. Ich habe mich wieder versteckt. Sie darf mich nicht sehen! Ich darf mich nicht vor Kindern zum Gespött machen! Ich starrte so lange, bis ich sicher war, dass sie auch vor dem Gartentor weg war. Moment, geht es zum Spielplatz für kleine Kinder nicht nach geradeaus?

Da mir dies sehr komisch vorkam bin ich hier bis hier hin heimlich gefolgt. Eher aus reiner Neugierde, als aus Sorge. Warum sollte ich um kleine Mädchen besorgt sein, dass ich eher gar nicht kenne? Besser gesagt, warum um kleine Kinder? Sie sind Nervtötend. Aber wenn ich noch vor dem Haus von einen entdeckt werde während Aika weg ist, an wem würde dann die Schuld kleben? An mir. Was bin ich? Ein Babysitter!? Ich bin nicht für die kleine Verantwortlich! Da muss sich ihre liebe große Schwester besser um sie kümmern.

Und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht die Schuld bekomme, wenn sie nicht überlebt, oder ähnliches.

Ich sah die beiden runter gehen... In den Keller? Was war denn wichtiges zu bereden? Ohne zu überlegen sütrmte ich sofort rein, ohne Vorwarnung, doch schlich dann leise hinterher. Als die beiden dann unten im Kelle waren lehnte ich mich an die Wand, um zu lauschen.

**Aika POV**

Ich folgte ihm in den Keller. Warum sollten wir da hinein? Kann man das nicht oben besprechen? Vielleicht stört das aber beim Aufräumen. Ja, sicherlich störe ich.

Als wir im keller waren war es still. Es war sehr dunkel, ich konnte nichts richtig erkennen. Ich schaute zur Seite und erschrak. Da waren... Einige Messer, frisch benutzt.

Der Mann drehte sich um. Er grinste mich finster, nein, wahnsinnig an. "Komm her. Es wird nicht wehtun. Der Schmerz geht schnell vorbei", meinte er zu mir, und wollte auf mich zustechen, doch ich rannte schnell zur Seite.

"Was... Sind Sie verrückt!?", schrie ich nur, doch eigentlich wusste ich nun... Es war dieser Koch... Der... Der... Ich möchte nicht darüber reden!

Aus Angst drohte ich schon zu weinen. Ich wollte noch Hilfe schreien, doch konnte nicht. Es war so, als ob mir die Stimme weggenommen wurde. Er versuchte nochmal zuzustechen, doch ich rannte wieder zur Seite. So ging des eine Weile, bis ich dann in eine Ecke kam. Er stand ganz dicht vor mir.

"Du endest hier",flüsterte er. Seine Tonwahl war sehr teuflisch. Ich bekam Angst. Ich habe Angst! So Hilfe! Bitte!

Er hob seine Hand. Ich schluckte und schaute mich ein paar Mal um. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich sah mich noch einmal um. Doch dann erschrak ich. Soll ich wirklich... Aber dann würde ich Onee-Chans Anweisung... Doch nickte dann zu mir selbst. Tut mir leid, aber die Anweisung muss ich brechen.

Der Koch kam mit dem Messer kurz vor meine Brust, doch da wehrte ich direkt ab, indem ich schnell ein Messer auf dem Tisch ergriff und wie bei einem Schwertkampf den Konter gab.

"Du hast sie nicht mehr alle", meinte ich. Meine Stimme wurde kühler dabei. "Jetzt zeige ich dir wie man es richtig benutzt."

Ich stand sofort auf. Der Kampf endete ehr wie bei einem Schwertkampf. Er versuchte mir das Messer aus der Hand zu schlagen, und ich ihm. Mal ging ich zum Angriff über, mal er. Das ging so eine ganze Weile, bis er plötzlich grinste. Und ohne, dass ich etwas tun konnte, wurde mir das Messer aus der Hand geschlagen.

Ich erschrak. Mehr als ein "Was zum..." brachte ich nicht heraus. Er grinste wieder so teuflisch. Ich bekam noch mehr Angst. ich kippte auf den Boden in einer sitzenden Pose. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen voller Anst. Mein Körper fühlte sich wie gelähmt an. Ich konnte nur zittern.

"Bye, bye", meinte er noch, bevor er zu stach. Ich schloss meine Augen. Es war doch viel zu riskant. Ohne, dass ich diese Puppe vernichten kann werde ich doch schon getötet. Es ist zu spät zu bereuen. Dann wohl... Auf wiedersehen.

Es wurde still. Ich hatte immer noch meine Augen geschlossen. Es war nun wirklich vorbei. Ich konnte nichts mehr machen. Doch... halt, wieso fühle ich keinen Schmerz? Was ist jetzt los? Lebe ich noch? Ich muss wohl meine Augen öffnen um nachzusehen.

Ich zögerte zu erst, doch dann öffnete ich diese langsam. Auf einmal erschrak ich nochmals. Vor mir stand... Ein kleiner Junge. Seine Haare waren kurz und braun, das T-Shirt war rot und die Hose grau. Das konnte ich gut erkennen, weil plötzlich das Licht ganz gut war. Hat er es etwa angemacht?

Ich starrte nur. Er erinnerte mich an jemanden... War das nicht... Der Animal Crossing Villager!?

"Lass meine Smash-Partnerin in Frieden!", schrie er. Er holte eine Bowlingkugel heraus und warf sie direkt ins Gesicht auf den Koch. Dieser kippte bei dem Schlag sofort um. War er Ohnmächtig?

Plötzlich drehte er sich zu mir und... Lächelte. Er lächelte? Wieso das? "Alles in Ordnung Aika?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur.

"Zum Glück. Ich hätte mich richtig schlecht gefühlt, wenn du verletzt gewesen wärst. Das wäre nicht okay. Denn Smash-Partner müssen sich gegenseitig beschützen", erklärte er. "Smash-Partner? Aber ich habe doch keinen", warf ich ein.

"Wie? Doch, hast du!"

"Das ist mir neu. Ich bin keine Smash-Kriegerin."

Dann war es kurz still. Plötzlich lachte er. "Tut mir leid. Ich vergaß, wir haben uns zum ersten mal getroffen. Dann will ich mich mal vorstellen."

Er stellte sich aufrecht vor mich hin. Kurz war sein ganz still. Dann fing er an zu sprechen.

"Mein Name lautet Murabito und ich bin von heute dein Smash-Partner. Freut mich dich endlich zu treffen Aika", stellte er sich vor. Ich starrte ihn nur an. Doch stand dann ebenso auf und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

"Freut mich ebenso Murabito", meinte ich freundlich zu ihm.

"Hey... Was ist mit mir?", hörten wir kurz darauf den Koch sagen. Er hörte sich geschwächt an. "gibt es hier ein Seil?", fragte Murabito ihn. Der Koch zeigte auf eine Wand, wo ein Seil hing. Murabito ging zu diesem, nahm es ab und ging zum Koch. "Das ist zum Wohle der Bewohner, tut mir leid", meinte er und lächelte. Dabei fesselte er den Koch. Ich starrte nur.

"Wir sollten weiter. Du bist sicher hier wegen deiner Puppe, oder?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur. Sofort nahm er meine Hand und rannte mit mir hoch. Doch vor der Tür erwartete uns, besser gesagt mich, eine Überraschung. Besser gesagt zwei Überraschungen.

* * *

Bei der Beschreibung des Kellers habe ich mich zurück gehalten, damit es weder ins K rutscht.  
Ich habe den japanischen Namen für den Bewohner(Villager) als seinen Eigennamen verwendet.


	6. Smash 5-Ich habe dich nicht vermisst!

**Aika POV**

_"Wir sollten weiter. Du bist sicher hier wegen deiner Puppe, oder?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur. Sofort nahm er meine Hand und rannte mit mir hoch. Doch vor der Tür erwartete uns, besser gesagt mich, eine Überraschung. Besser gesagt zwei Überraschungen._

"Aika! Was sollte das!?", schrie sie mich an. Ich erstarrte vor Schreck. Onee-Chan!? Wie hat sie mich... Ich vergaß ja, der Zettel. Da stand ja auch drauf, wo ich hin wollte.

Ich stotterte nur "Ähms" und "Ähs" vor mich hin. Ich fand keine richtige Antwort. Ich war nur so verwundert.

"Du hättest uns was sagen sollen! Noch besser wir hätten mitkommen sollen!", schrie sie weiter. "Du hast doch erst ab dem Zettel gemerkt, dass sie weg war", warf Sonic-Niichan ihr an den Kopf. "Aber zum ersten Mal war das nützlich. Denn meine nicht-Aufmerksamkeit manchmal hat den Zettel gefunden und verraten, wo sie ist!", konterte Onee-Chan.

Aber Sonic-Niichan war nicht die zweite Überraschung. Die andere Überraschung war der Mann, nein, Soldat neben ihr. Von wem ich rede? Snake natürlich.

"Und du! Wenn du schon hier warst, hättest du sie aufhalten können!". schrie Onee-Chan nun Snake an. "Pass du doch besser auf sie auf. Ich bin nicht ihr Babysitter!", schrie er zurück.

"Ihr drei... Hört auf!", mischte sich Murabito nun ein. "Das führt zu nichts! Ihr Grund war nun, da sie euch nicht mit rein ziehen wollte! Und sie war ja nicht alleine. Ihr Smash Partner war da!"

Onee-Chan, Sonic-Niichan und Snake waren sofort still,als sie Murabito hörten. Ihre Blicke wandten sich runter. "Seit wann hat Aika einen Smash-Partner?", fragte Onee-Chan verwirrt.

"Schon immer!", schrie Murabito. "Jedenfalls... Wir sollten weiter! Also wenn ihr uns nicht helfen wollt, dann..."

Doch dann stoppte er, als er weiter gehen wollte, sowohl zu sprechen, als auch zu gehen. Vor ihm stand plötzlich... Mina-Neechan!? Zusammen mit den anderen, also, Samus-Neechan(in ihrem Zero-Suit), Akira-Niichan, Kirby, Yoru-Niichan und Pit-Niichan!? Sie auch!?

"Moment Villager-San. Wir sind ein Team. Und Snake-San ist eingeschlossen", erklärte sie. "Was!? Lass mich da raus aus der ganzen Sache!", schrie Snake sie an.

"Da du doch schon mal hier bist, kannst du doch auch uns behilflich sein."

"Na schön, aber nur dieses eine Mal!"

"Ach ja, wie lautet denn dein eigentlicher Name Bruder? Villager hört sich ziemlich doof an", fragte Akira-Niichan. "Murabito", antwortete der Animal Crossing Villager. "Und ich bin von nun an der Smash-Partner von Aika."

Akira kicherte erstmal, dann konnte er sich aber nicht das Lachen verkneifen. "Murabito? Was für ein dummer Name! Da kann ich dich doch gleich Bewohner nennen Bruder!", rief er glucksend.

"Du suchst Streit, oder?"

"Mit dir? Niemals."

"Dann lass es sein!"

Wir gingen dem Weg aus Steinen nach. Ich ging ganz nach vorne, da ich wusste, wo sie wartet. Auch wenn die anderen die Stadt auch sehr gut kannten.

Nicht allzu lange und wir kamen vor einem Gebäude, nein, eher Burg an. Dies war das... Krankenhaus. Jetzt fragt ihr euch, was ist an einem Krankenhaus so schlimm? Ich sage euch was-Das war kein gewöhnliches Krankenhaus. Dort lebt ein... Sagen wir, wahnsinniger Doktor. Urgh, genaueres will ich nicht erwähnen. Noch nicht einmal wie es dort drinnen aussieht. Benutzt eure Vorstellung... Oder googelt es. Ich verleire kein Wort darüber!

Ich schaute mich um, selbst hinter dem Krankenhaus. Doch atmete dann erleichtert auf. Glück gehabt. Der Doktor ist nicht drin.

"Hey Aika. Was stehst du so rum? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", wurde ich plötzlich von Pit-Niichan gefragt. Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, drehte ihn aber nicht um. Ich starrte auf die Tür. Jetzt gibt es keinen Rückziehr. Ich musste mich sogar nicht mehr fürchten, ich habe ja nun meinen Smash-Partner. Und die anderen sind auch dabei. Wow, zum ersten mal bin ich sogar erleichtert, dass Snake dabei ist. Wunder passieren.

Ich streckte meine Hand zur Türklinke. Nanu, nicht abgeschlossen? Und ich dachte ich brauche eine Axt um die aufzubrechen. Ich drückte runter. Ich machte die Tür viel schneller auf als beim Restaurant. Anstatt aber sofort den Eingang zu betreten rannte ich die Treppe rauf ohne etwas zu sagen. Die anderen schrien mir zwar etwas hinterher, aber das kümmerte mich nicht.

Nach einer Weile kam ich in die erste, und auch einzige Etage, an und riss die Tür auf. "So, wo bist du! Du musst dich nichts zeigen! Ich habe dich nämlich nicht vermisst! Ich will es nur zu Ende bringen!", schrie ich rein.

Im Raum stand ganz an der rechten Seite ein Stuhl, wo die Puppe gegenüber saß. Kurz war es still.

"Du bist also doch gekommen", fing eine Stimme an. Dabei drehte sich der Kopf der Puppe zur Tür, also in meine Richtung. "ich bin so froh! Du hast dich also doch für..." , doch ich unterbrach sie mit: "Definitiv nicht! Ich will es nur zu Ende führen! Ich verzeihe dir nie! Diesmal wirst du auf der Müllhalde Enden! Ich habe dich sicherlich nicht vermisst!"

"Was sagst du da?"

"Wie..."

"Wie sie es meint", unterbrach mich dann jemand. "Wir hätten länger in Aika-Village bleiben sollen, nicht war Leute?" Ich drehte mich kurz um. "Onee-Chan... Wieso auf einmal? Ich dachte du wärst...", brachte ich verwundert heraus. Das war doch komisch. Normalerweise ziert sie sich zu helfen, wenn sie wütend ist. Doch diesmal... ist das die echte!?

"Das bin ich auch, ja. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir dich alleine lassen. Wir geben euch Rückendeckung. Los, das passt auch, dann kannst du ja Villager ausprobieren", meinte sie zu mir und grinste. "Ich heiße Murabito!", schrie jemand rein. Ich glaube, ihr wisst wer. Er rannte nach vorne in den Raum, wie Sonic, Kirby, Samus und Pit. Sogar... Sanke? Ist das der echte?

"Also... Wir sollten jetzt anfangen. Ich möchte noch rechtzeitig zurück sein", meinte Murabito nur. Auf einmal stand die Puppe auf und grinste. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und holte... Ihre Axt heraus. "Na schön, mit euch muss ich ja eh noch 'reden' wegen damals", erklärte sie nur und rannte sofort auf Murabito zu.

Ich holte sofort den Controller der mir plötzlich zugewiesen wurde. Es war der von... Der Game-Cube? Egal welcher.

Jedenfalls... Ich fragte mich, was ich drücken musste! Ich war eher hilflos! Was muss ich drücken, damit er ausweicht!? Argh! Ich weiß es nicht!


	7. Smash 6-Zerstörung und Flucht-Rivalen!

**Aika POV**

_"Also... Wir sollten jetzt anfangen. Ich möchte noch rechtzeitig zurück sein", meinte Murabito nur. Auf einmal stand die Puppe auf und grinste. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche und holte... Ihre Axt heraus. "Na schön, mit euch muss ich ja eh noch 'reden' wegen damals", erklärte sie nur und rannte sofort auf Murabito zu._

_Ich holte sofort den Controller der mir plötzlich zugewiesen wurde. Es war der von... Der Game-Cube? Egal welcher._

_Jedenfalls... Ich fragte mich, was ich drücken musste! Ich war eher hilflos! Was muss ich drücken, damit er ausweicht!? Argh! Ich weiß es nicht!_

Murabito stand nur da. Er wartete wohl auf einen Befehl. Kurz bevor die Puppe ihn angreifen konnte, doch dann sah ich eine der Ferngesteuerten Raketen auf sie zufliegen., doch die Puppe zerschnitt diese mit der Axt. "Was stehst du so dumm da kleine!? Wir halten dir nicht ewig den Rücken frei, ich dazu nicht freiwillig!", schrie Snake mich an. "A... Aber wie?", fragte ich.

"Drück irgendetwas!"

Die Puppe setzte nochmals zum Angriff. Ich drückte irgendwelche Knöpfe, zum Glück die, wo er auswich, als die Puppe ihn mit der Axt erschlagen wollte.

"Du scheinst ja noch feiger zu sein als gedacht!", rief die Puppe während sie zuschlug. "Sicher?", meinte er nur. Plötzlich sprang er ein kleines Stück über den Boden. Auf einmal erschien einer dieser Gyroiden, ritt auf diesem eine kleine Weile und sprang dann ab. Er traf auch. "Bist du nicht schwach?", fragte er bei ihr nach. Sie stand auf, doch... Keine Kratzer! Sie rannte wieder auf Murabito zu, ich steuerte ihm kurz zum Seitlichen ausweichen. Dann nahm dieser aus seiner Tasche einen Schirm heraus und schlug damit die Puppe zu Seite. Er nahm den Kescher heraus, und rannte nun auf die Puppe damit zu. Gerade in dem Moment, wo er sie damit "einfangen" wollte, rollte sie zur Seite. "Ich bin nicht so leicht zu kriegen", meinte sie nur und grinste wieder. Dann stand sie langsam auf. "Wenn ihr weiter so macht zerstört ihr das Zimmer."

"Mir egal", meinte Murabito nur. Ich steuerte ihn zum rennen. Er rannte direkt auf die Puppe zu. Diese sprang hoch. Sie wollte wieder auf ihn zuschlagen, doch da nahm er plötzlich seine Axt und konterte. "Ohne deine Axt kannst du nichts", meinte er zu ihr. "Lass uns dir zeigen, wie man kämpft mit verschiedenen Objekten. Und das Geschickt, denn dafür, dass dies unser erster Kampf zusammen ist, ist sie schon ziemlich gut."

Ich und ziemlich gut? Okay, das liegt aber bestimmt nur daran, dass ich mit den anderen manchmal Brawl Spiele, aber ich habe doch keine Ahnung welches Moveset Murabito hat. Ich habe einfach doch irgendetwas gedrückt.

"Du bist einfach ein Anfänger. Vielleicht weil du kein Smasher bist", meinte Murabito, doch bleib dann stehen. Das macht eich aber auch bewusst. Die anderen fragten, zwar, was ich da machte, aber ich antwortete nicht. Ich wollte etwas ausprobieren.

Die Puppe rannte auf ihn zu. Als sie ganz dicht war setzte Murabito zum Angriff an. Er stellte... Einen riesigen Feuerwerkskörper auf? Wie bitte? Was ist das? Was soll das bewirken?

Er hielt sich auf einmal die Ohren zu und als meine Puppe nach oben gesprungen war, zündete es plötzlich und traf diese auch. "Das müsst sie jetzt aber in Stücke gezündet haben", meinte er als er die Hände von seinen Ohren nahm und auf die Staubwolke guckte. Doch als diese verschwand... Da stand sie immer noch. "Was zum... Das kann gar nicht...", meinte er. Doch dann dachte er nochmals kurz nach. "Ach ja, das Feuerwerk ist ja ein spezielles. Es geht mir nicht aus, kann aber keinen töten. Das heißt auch keine Puppe zerfetzen", meinte er.

Wie bitte!? Hätte er das nicht erwähnen können!? Wie sollen wir sie dann vernichten!? Das hättest du vor der Verwendung erwähnen sollen Murabito! Ich wusste zwar nicht, dass er das einsetzt, aber er hätte...

"Wollt ihr, das sich meine Zeit verschwende? Ich hätte Aika euch doch lieber wegnehmen sollen, solange ich konnte. Und jetzt kommt so jemand nerviges. Langweilig", meinte sie gelangweilt. Plötzlich sah ich Murabito am Boden. Was zum... Ich habe kurz nicht aufgepasst. Doch plötzlich wurde ein Pfeil auf diese geschossen. "Nicht träumen", meinte jemand zu mir, als er meine Schulter berührte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf nach hinten... Yoru-Niichan? "Villager soll sich Zeit lassen. Pit?" Pit-Niichan nickte zu ihm.

"Das Loser-Duo?", meinte meine Puppe. "Nimm das zurück! Wir sind keine Loser mehr! Und das zeigen wir dir jetzt!", schrie Yoru und ließ Pit angreifen mit dem Upperdash Arm, oder wie immer das Teil auch hieß. Er traf auch. Oh mann... Das ist auch ein Wunder, oder?

"Vergaß... Ihr nervigen seit ja Upgegraded. Na dann... Halte ich mich nicht zurück wie geplant!", schrie die Puppe, schon fast wahnsinnig und wollte auf Pit-Niichan zuschlagen, doch der zerteilte seinen Bogen und konterte so. Wahrscheinlich steuerte ihn Yoru-Niichan so.

Wow... Sie wirken beide so stark! Sie haben sich wirklich verbessert!

"Irgendwie machen wir dies zu unserem Kampf Yoru", meinte Pit-Niichan plötzlich. "Ach, halb so wild. Versuche nur so lange durchzuhalten bis Villager wieder stark genug ist", forderte Yoru-Niichan ihn schon auf.

"Ich weiß, sag mir das nicht zwei mal!"

"Bei dir muss man sicher gehen... Soll ich dich lieber Junge oder Loser nennen?"

"Junge! Das mit Loser ist doch längst vorbei!"

"Konzentriere dich lieber, sonst bist du deinen Flügel los. Auch wenn es eigentlich egal ist, da du..."

"Dann halt du erstmal deine Klappe Yoru!"

Und dann waren beide wieder auf den Kampf fixiert. Wie sie das so schnell konnten. Doch auf einmal sah ich einen Baum hinter der Puppe. Habe ich etwa... Oder war das... Ich wusste auf jeden Fall, dass das nur Murabito gewesen sein kann. Auf einmal wurde dieser gefällt und fiel auf sie drauf. "Das mache ich schon", meinte er und schubste Pit-Niichan sofort weg. "Also... Wir setzten nun von da an fort, wo wir beide aufgehört haben", meinte er zur Puppe. Auf einmal verschwand auch der gefällte Puppe stand auf... Etwas geschwächt. "Wie du willst", meinte sie, lachte kurz schon fast teuflisch und rannte wieder auf Murabito zu. Ich drückte irgendetwas, doch er blieb einfach stehen. Als sie ganz nah, buddelte er sie in ein loch. Dies hatte einen ähnlichen Effekt wie bei der Falle. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Was hat er jetzt gemacht!? Ich drückte erstmal nichts mehr.

Da nahm Murabtio ihr die Axt weg und schmiss diese aus dem Fenster, welches in viele Scherben zersprang. "Aika... Kommst du mal bitte?", forderte er mich auf. Ich nickte nur und ging langsam zu ihm. "Nimm meine Axt dazu. Solange es noch möglich ist", meinte er und nahm mir den Controller weg. Ich starrte ihn nur an, doch er reichte mir trotzdem die Axt rüber. "Nein... Nicht so...", meinte ich. "Warum? Wolltest du nicht...", meinte Murabito, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee. Snake, könntest du mir damit aushelfen?"

Ich lächelte Snake an. Dieser schluckte nur. Sein Blick war alles andere als freundlich, hilfsbereit, oder ähnliches. "Wieso immer ich!?", schrie er. "Du hast doch hier die Bomben, oder?", erklärte ich. Er seufzte. Er fand wohl kein Gegenargument. "Und du hast große Erfahrungen mit ihnen, oder?", ging ich drauf ein. "Ja. Also ,was willst du bezwecken?", fragte er.

"Ach, nur, dass du auf den Boden Minenfelder tust, selber raus rennst und dann..."

"Ich verstehe, ich verstehe. Hör nur auf mich damit zu nerven. Ich mache es aber nur dieses Mal für euch."

"Klasse, danke! Wir warten draußen!" Und dann rannte ich auch sofort runter.

Vor dem Krankenhaus standen wir nun, in sicherer Entfernung. Murabito schaute zu mir. "Wieso bittest du gerade ihn?, fragte er mich. "Ach... Ich hatte nur eine bessere Idee", meinte ich und grinste. "Sie wird überrascht sein. Wenn sie dann nicht schon zerstört ist." Murabito schluckte nur. Er nickte, wahrscheinlich verstand er es schon.

Direkt danach sahen wir Snake raus rennen. "Dir ist klar, dass du den ärger kriegst, weil du das Gebäude zerstören willst", meinte er zu mir. "Bist du dir sicher?" Ich nickte nur. Mir war mir das bewusst. Aber auch egal. Auf einmal hörten wir einen Knall. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, und schon lag das Krankenhaus in Trümmern. "Ganz sicher, dass du nur Minenfelder in den einen Raum gelegt hast?", fragte ich Snake. Dieser nickte nur.

"Hey, ihr da!", hörten wir jemanden schreien. Wir drehten uns alle um. Es war... Dieser Doktor. "Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen! Mein schönes Krankenhaus!" Er rannte auf uns zu.

"Und jetzt sollten wir lieber abhauen aus Hitokui", meinten die anderen zu mir. Ich drehte mich um, die anderen waren schon vor raus, nur Murabito war noch da. "Los, bevor wir sie aus den Augen verlieren", meinte er zu mir und reichte mir die Hand. Ich nickte und nahm seine Hand. Wir rannten auch gemiensam los. Was mir dabei auch auffiel... Der Regen hat aufgehört. Vielleicht ist alles hier wieder normal... Oder? Naja, das war mir egal, da ich eh wusste: Wir werden hier nie wieder zurückkehren. "Wir haben leider keine Zeit es Ihnen zu erklären!", schrie ich ihm noch nach. "Vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn sie dann noch leben!"

Es wurde eher ein tolles Abenteuer, wenn ich sagen muss. Ohne die anderen hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Die Puppe war endlich vernichtet. Nach so langer Zeit. Und nicht nur das, ich habe einen Smash-Partner gefunden. Und ich dachte, ich komme noch um. Falsch gedacht. Vielen Dank Leute.

Oder so ähnlich?

* * *

Nach einigen Tagen dieses Vorfalls wurde davon berichtet im Fernsehn. Nein, nicht, dass wir meine Puppe vernichtet haben. Aber davon, dass Hitokui auf einmal wieder normal wurde. Der Grund wäre angeblich unbekannt, doch zum Glück wussten nur ich und die anderen davon.

Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür. "Ich gehe schon!", rief ich und sprang von der Couch. Sofort riss ich die Tür auf und... Was für eine Überraschung. Ness und Lucas standen vor der Tür. "Ai-Chan! Wie kannst du mir nicht bescheid sagen!", schrie Ness mich an. "ich hätte mitkommen sollen!" "Wovon redest du?", fragte ich ihn.

"Das du nach Hitokui gereist bist!"

"Von wem hast du das?"

"Von deinem neuen Smash-Partner!"

Wie? Hat Murabito etwa... Vielleicht hat er Bekanntschaft mit ihnen geschlossen und ihnen nach einer Frage erzählt, was passiert ist. Moment... Wo ist Murabito überhaupt?

Ohne Vorwarnung drückte mich Ness. "zumindest geht es dir gut! ich hätte mir sonst die Schuld gegeben! Sag mir niemals mehr bescheid, dass du weg bist!", meinte er laut. "Hey, ich bin auch noch da!", schrie Lucas schon etwas wütend und drückte mich ebenso. "Mir musst du auch bescheid sagen!"

"Lucas, bei dir hat es keinen Sinn. Du bist ein Angsthase, sie sollte mir lieber bescheid sagen."

"Doch! ich bin genau so mutig wie du und habe mir auch Sorgen gemacht!"

"Gib es auf! Für Ai-Chan bist du nicht mehr als ein guter Freund!"

"Für dich gilt dasselbe!"

Und so schrien sich beide eine Weile gegenseitig an. Wieso auch immer. "Hey, könnt ihr aufhören in der Tür zu stehen?", fragte jemand uns. "Und aufhören zu schreien. Ich würde hier gerne einziehen, da ich ja nun der Smash-Partner von Aika bin." Ness und Lucas ließen mich gleichzeitig los. Nun konnte ich auch erkennen wer es war. "Murabito!", rief ich. Murabito nickte. "Wie hieß sie nochmal? Ach ja, Mina, hat mich aufgefordert hier auch her zu ziehen", erklärte er. "Ah, wie toll!", meinte ich voller Freude. Doch dann hörte ich auf einmal zwei knurren und Blicke. Ich drehte mich langsam um. Ness und Lucas... Sie starrten Murabito an. Wieso? Wir sind doch nur Freunde? Warum starren sie ihn dann so finster und gleichzeitig eifersüchtig an?

"Wie bitte?", fingen sie leise und finster an. "Ich soll hier her ziehen", wiederholte Murabito. "Ein Problem damit? Wir sind Smash-Partner." Kurz war es still. "Haben wir! Nimm sie uns bloß nicht weg du mieser Schummler!", schrien beide ihn gleichzeitig an.

"Schu... Schummler?"

"Ja genau, Schummler! Sie mag mich mehr als dich!" Dabei zeigten sie auf ihn. "Wir sind von nun an Rivalen!"

Ich seufzte. Warum mussten die beiden immer wieder so etwas veranstalten? Na, ich wünsche dir viel Glück Murabito.


	8. Smash 7-Gefahr in Skyworld

**? POV**

Ich hörte eine Explosion und rannte so schnell wie es ging raus aus meinem Palast. Dort sah ich meine Männer am Boden. Wer war das bloß, dass sie eine ganzes Heer, nein, ganze mehrere Heere, ausschalten konnte? Und das ganz alleine?

"Ich glaube wir werden bald Skyworld einnehmen", hörte ich eine Stimme sagen. Das war sie, diese Person. Ganz bestimmt. Diese kam auf einmal hervor und stand vor mir. "Nur noch du bist übrig, aber ohne deinen Leibwächter kannst du nichts machen. Nicht wahr, Palutena?" Sie starrte mich an. Auf einmal griff sie nach ihrem Schwert, ich glaube man nennt diese auch Samurai-Schwerter, an ihrer Seite und rannte damit auf mich los. "Dann wird es ja ein Kinderspiel dich gefangen zu nehmen!", schrie sie. Kurz bevor sie mich aber treffen konnte beschwörte ich mein Zepter und hielt es davor. Dabei warf ich sie dann auch nach hinten, doch sie stand noch. "Nicht schlecht. Aber kannst du mehr, als mit deinem Zepter rumzuschlagen?", fragte sie mich. "Aber natürlich. Götter brauchen keine Engel, die sie beschützen. Lass es mich dir zeigen", meinte ich zu ihr.

"Ach so ist das. Das wollen wir dann aber mal sehen", erklärte sie, in irgendwie kühler und ruhigen Tonwahl und rannte wieder auf mich los. Doch ich richtete meinen Zepter auf sie und es sah so aus, als ob sie explodieren würde. Nein, natürlich explodierte sie nicht. Das war eine meiner Sprüche, Explosive Flame. Doch sie stand immer noch aufrecht. Wie kann das sein?

"Besser als ich erwartet habe", meinte sie und rannte weiter auf mich zu. Auf einmal sprang sie hoch. Nah genug. Ich erhob also mein Zepter und ein blauer Strahl kam aus dem Boden der sie auf den Boden fallen ließ. "War das Beweis genug?", fragte ich sie. Sie rührte sich kurz nicht, doch antwortete dann:"Nein." Sie sprang wieder auf und sofort hoch, doch ich wusste mich zu wehren. Ich erhob mein Zepter wieder in die Höhe und traf sie mit meinem Spruch entflammbares Feuerwerk. Sie fing sich aber auf ihren Beinen auf. Ich drehte mich zu ihr und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung setzte ich meinen Super Speed auf sie ein. Doch sie sprang hoch und kurz bevor ich mich versah wurde ich von hinten Attackiert,der Schaden war aber nicht wirklich schlimm.

"Ganz sicher das du eine Göttin bist? Nach deinen Aussagen bist du nur ein Anfänger", meinte sie zu mir, attackierte mich nochmals, doch sofort setzte ich zum konter ein, der sie so zurückschleuderte, dass sie sogar schon rollte. "Mich als Anfängerin zu beschimpfen, obwohl du bisher nur einen Treffer gelandet hast. Du solltest Manieren lernen Kleines", erklärte ich ihr. "Ich denke ich bringe das jetzt mal zu Ende, auch wenn mein erster Kampf seit langem mal sehr kurz war."

"Spuck keine So großen Töne von dir dumme Lichtgöttin!", schrie sie mich auf einmal an während sie aufstand. "Das alles war für mich doch nur einen Kratzer wert! Seitdem er mir die Rüstung dazu gegeben hat, kann ich auch Spezielles, wie ihr Smasher." Dann rannte sie nochmals auf mich los, aber sofort packte ich sie und trat sie nach oben. Doch als ich mich umdrehte... Sie war plötzlich weg. Wie kann das...

Auf einmal spürte ich einen Tritt in meinen Rücken, wo ich dann umkippte. "Wie war das nochmal? Götter brauchen keine Engel, um sich beschützen zu lassen? Das ist doch ein billiger Scherz gewesen", meinte sie zu mir. Sie hob ihr Schwert in die Höhe, wollte mich damit nochmals attackieren, doch ich drehte mich mit meinem Körper so um, dass ich sie anguckte und hielt mein Schild davor. Sie sprang zurück und ich stand auf. Wieder sprang sie hoch, auf mich zu, doch da sprang ich auch hoch und wirbelte mein Zepter im kreis so, dass ich sie traf. Dann landete ich wieder auf meinen Beinen, während sie auf ihren Rücken landete. Doch auf einmal löste sich diese auch wieder auf. "Schon wieder eine Illusion von Dream Samurai erwischt", meinten mehrere Stimmen von diesem Mädchen gleichzeitig. Und kurz bevor ich mich versah befanden sich zwölf von ihnen in einem Kreis um mich herum.

"Was zum...", brachte ich nur heraus. Alle setzten für ein zustechen ein. Mir bleibt wohl keine Wahl, sie wollte es so. Ich wollte mich ja gegen einen Menschen zurückhalten, aber sie setzt es wahrscheinlich darauf an.

Kurz bevor diese mich trafen konnten hämmerte ich meinen Stab auf den Boden und zwar so, dass eine Explosion entstand unter mir, die bis zu den zwölf Klonen oder elf Klonen reichte. Dabei wurde ich hochgeschleudert, die anderen zwölf verschwanden plötzlich. Dann landete ich wieder auf dem Boden. Wieder Illusionen. Wo befindet sich nur die echte.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du alle auf einmal ausschalten konntest. Beeindruckend", meinte eine Stimme plötzlich. Sie kam wieder hervor. Diesmal musste das die echte sein. Ich bin mir sicher.

"Stärker als ich dachte. Aber das ist keine Zeit für Komplimente. Jetzt ist deine Smash-Zeit abgelaufen!" Dann rannte sie wieder auf mich zu. Wie oft möchte sie das noch machen? Doch da irrte ich mich. Sie setzte es ganz anders ein als Gedacht. Sie sagte nichts, aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Ich wusste, sie zielte absichtlich daneben. ich sah nach unten. Sie wollte mit ihrem Fuß mich aus der Balance bringen, aber falsch gedacht meine Liebe. Sofort sprang ich hoch und setzte sofort Angelic Missile ein. Dazu kreiste ich mich wie ein Bohrer es tut und griff mit meinen Körper an. Der Treffer war voraussichtlich. Sie lag nochmals auf dem Boden. "Gibst du endlich auf?", fragte ich sie, in einer sehr ernsten Tonwahl, und schwang meinen Stab genau vor ihrer Nase. Sie war kurz still, doch grinste dann, was ich an ihrem Mund erkannte. "Du hast noch nicht gewonnen", meinte sie zu mir. Ich schaute hinter mich.. Wieder eine Illusion von ihr. Sofort teleprotierte ich mich zur Seite. die Illusion verschwand auf eigene Faust und sie stand auf. "Der Kampf war wirklich gut, danke dass du mich so lange unterhalten hast Palutena, aber nun muss ich, Dream Samurai, dich leider weg befördern", meinte sie und rannte wiedermal auf mich zu. Sie wollte mit ihrem Samuraischwert zuschlagen, doch ich konterte. Doch sie sprang immer hoch un konterte zurück, bis sie sich dann plötzlich... Teleportierte? Menschen können auch... Nein, sie hat es ja vorhin gesagt. Das liegt an ihrer Rüstung.

Ganz auf einmal spürte ich wieder, wie etwas an meinen Rücken schlug. Diesmal... Eine Faust? Ja, eine Faust. Kurz bevor ich sogar umkippte gab es noch einige Tritte in den Rücken zum Nachschlag. Wenn ich nach dem Kampf Rückenprobleme kriege ist es ihre Schuld!

Dann kippte ich um, rollte etwas auf dem Stein. Ich rollte mich gerade wieder nach vorne und saß schon etwas, um aufzustehen, doch dann sah ich schon sie hochspringen, auf mich gezielt. Ich hatte keine Chance mehr aufzustehen, auch wenn es unhygienisch war, im Kampf war das eh egal, ich musste mich wegrollen, was ich auch tat. Als ich dann wieder aufstehen wollte und nach einem Zepter greifen wollte... Griff ich. Doch halt, in die Luft. Ich griff nochmals. Vielleicht war ich ja knapp dran vorbei, doch nochmals... Kein Zepter. Was zum... Ich stand aber trotzdem auf und schaute mich um. Es lag weiter von mir entfernt. Verdammt. Ich hoffe nur sie passt gerade nicht auf, dein ohne Zepter kann ich nicht wirklich kämpfen. So was dummes. Ich hätte davor danach greifen sollen!

Plötzlich wurden einige Bomben auf mich geworfen, doch noch knapp sprang ich nach hinten. "Wie schön, endlich bist du wehrlos", meinte sie. Es schien von hinten zu kommen, also drehte ich mich um. Ich erschrak. Sie hat es mitbekommen und anscheinend nur darauf gewartet.

Sie hielt mir ihr Schwert genau vor meine Nase. "endlich kann ich es zu Ende führen", meinte sie und trat mir sofort in den Bauch. Dabei wurde ich hochgeschleudert. Sofort sprang sie hoch und lag dabei eine Kombo mit ihrem Schwert hin. Doch komischerweise zerschnitt sie mich nicht.

Ich landete auf dem Boden, eher unsanft. Langsam aber so sicher bekam ich viele Kratzer.

"Der Smash geht wohl an mich", meinte sie und hatte wieder das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. "Ach ja, falls du fragen solltest. Das Schwert funktioniert genau so wie bei euch Smashern, ich kann euch nicht töten. Also keine Angst, du wirst trotzdem Leben wenn ich dich heraus befördere. Bye bye Miss Newcomer." Sie hob ihr Schwert hoch und schien eine Attacke aufzuladen. Doch kurz bevor sie ihr Samurai-Schwert in den Boden rammen konnte sah ich einen Schatten hinter ihr und hörte jemanden rufen...


	9. Smash 8-Die Rettung naht!

**Palutena POV**

Doch kurz bevor sie ihr Samurai-Schwert in den Boden rammen konnte sah ich einen Schatten hinter ihr und hörte jemanden rufen:"Aithir!"

Auf einmal wurde sie hochgeschleudert, als er runter kam und auf einmal vor mir stand. Es war ein junger Mann, denke ich. Er sah auf jeden Fall so aus. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er mich. Ich nickte nur als Antwort. "Gut. Und vielen Dank, um den Rest kümmern wir uns", erklärte er.

Dream Samurai stand auf. "Und ich war gerade so kurz davor zu gewinnen", meckerte sie. "Haltet euch gefälligst raus aus meinem Smash." "Euch"? Aber da stand doch nur einer? Ich schaute mich um und sah plötzlich noch eine Gestalt oben. Diese sprang auf einmal runter. Dies war auch ein junger Mann, nein, eher Junge. "Wir sind nur hier um dich kleine, wahnsinnige zu stoppen, als Smash-Meister ist es unsere Aufgabe", erklärte er. "Nur über unsere Leiche wirst du Skyworld einnehmen."

"So, so. Ihr seit also die bekannten Smash-Meister, dann wird das ja noch ein unterhaltsamer Smash", meinte sie und rannte auf den jungen mann mit blauem Haar zu. Dieser bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Als sie fast zuschlug setzte er zum Konter, der auch traf. doch das hielt sie nicht auf nochmal zuzuschlagen, doch er setzte wieder seinen Konter ein. So ging das... gefühlt so... zehn Minuten, bis dann plötzlich der junge Mann zuschlug und endlich sprang sie zurück.

"Ihr wolltet es nicht anders. Illusion", meinte sie und auf einmal standen mehrere von ihrer Sorte in einer Reihe und sprangen weg. Sie waren für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht zu sehen. Doch dann tauchte plötzlich eine hinter ihm auf. "Hinter dir!", schrie ich. "Das sehen wir schon selbst", meinte der Junge zu mir. Dann sah ich genauer zum jungen Mann. Er lud eine Attacke auf. Als sie dann ganz nah war rammte er sein Schwert in den Boden und so wurde sie aufgelöst. "Denkst du mit solchen Tricks besiegst du uns?", meinte er als er sich umdrehte. Genau in dem Moment tauchten wieder zwei hinter ihm auf, aber er schwang das Schwert von sich aus vorne nach hinten und löste damit die anderen beiden Illusionen auf. "Wie viele will sie noch schicken?", meinte er, schon etwas genervt und setzte wieder seine Attacke ein, die er aufladen musste und löschte mehrere Illusionen aus, auf die ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht geachtet habe.

"Mich mit Illusionen auszuschalten bringt nicht. Komm endlich heraus", forderte der junge Mann sie auf. Man hörte ein knurren. Das war ganz sicher Dream Samurai.

"Deshalb hasse ich Smasher mit Smash-Partner. Aber egal, ich werde euch zu erst aus dem Smash befördern, dann die elende Göttin", meinte sie und war plötzlich hinter ihm. Sie wollte dem jungen Mann in den Rücken treten, doch er drehte sich schnell um, packte sie und warf sie in die Luft. Als sie oben war sprang er hoch und half dabei, dass sie schneller runter kommt. Dabei rief er wieder:"Aithir!" Sie flog auf ihren Rücken.

"Willst du jetzt abbrechen? Oder raus befördert werden?", meinte der Junge zu ihr. Ich schaute zu ihm. Er sah sehr selbstsicher, besser gesagt siegessicher, aus.

"Als ob. Es ist noch nicht vorbei", meinte sie. "Also gut, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest dann hast du schon verloren!", schrie der Junge. Sofort griff der junge Mann an. Er lud seine Attacke auf, wo er eher eine Pose einnahm, als ob er gleich losrennen wollte. Er hob sein Schwert über seinen Rücken. Dann rannte er, ich weiß nicht wie schnell und ob man das überhaupt rennen nennen kann, auf sie los, doch sie konterte die Attacke. "Ich fange erst so richtig an. Das war nur aufwärmen", erklärte sie, sprang hoch und warf einige Bomben auf den jungen mann. Dieser wich denen aber immer aus. Mehr und mehr bildete sich eine Rauchwolke, die uns von ihr abgrenzte.

"Sie hat vielleicht die Flucht ergriffen. Shiro, wir können aufhören", meinte er zum Jungen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie ist nicht weg."

"Wieso denkst du das?"

"Hinter dir."

Doch kurz bevor er sich versah wurde er weggetreten. "Passt besser auf wenn ihr kämpft und haltet keinen Kaffeklatsch", meinte sie etwas genervt. Der junge Mann stand auf. Machte er jetzt schon schlapp? Moment... Warum sitze ich denn nur rum? Ich hätte schon längst meinen Stab holen können!

Ich stand auf und wollte schnell zu diesem rennen, doch da streckte der Junge, ich glaube er wurde von dem Jungen mann Shiro genannt, seine Hand vor mir aus und erklärte mir ruhig:"Keine Sorge Palutena. Du hast doch schon gekämpft. Du bist geschwächt. Überlass' das jetzt uns, den Profis. Es macht uns nichts, wenn du uns nicht hilfst. Du hilfst uns nur, indem du nicht eingreifst."

Ich nickte nur und blieb stehen, nein, stellte mich an den Rand. Moment mal... Erstens... Wieso lasse ich es ihn alleine machen? Zweitens... Wieso höre ich auch noch darauf?

Doch es war dann zu spät. Schon führten sie den Schwertkampf fort. Ich schaute nur zu, was anderes konnte ich nichts mehr machen. Als sie dann zurücksprang verschnaufte sie kurz.

"Ihr seit es also doch würdig", meinte sie. "Dann geht es diesmal nur noch um die Einnahme Skyworlds und nicht um den Titel." Auf einmal war Shiro verwirrt. "Um den Titel? Wen? Der vom Smash-Meister?", fragte er verwirrt. "Hör zu, wir sind die ersten und einzigen Smash-Meister, ja? Es gab keinen vor uns."

"Du bist naiv, das man dir eine Lüge aufgetischt hat. Typisch Meister Hand. Naja, vielleicht will er wegen früher nicht über mich sprechen."

"Früher? Wovon sprichst du? Hör auf Schwachsinn zu labern und kämpfe!"

"Wenn es dein Wille ist, dann will ich nicht so sein."

Ich achtete nicht mehr auf den Kampf. Ich bin zwar eine neue Smasherin, ja, aber ich war auch schon etwas bekannt mit dem Smash-Meister. Und das scheint er wohl zu sein, Shiro Yamasaki, mit seinem Smash-Partner Ike. Das Unerklärliche war: Gab es jemanden vor ihm? Wovon spricht sie? Nicht nur Shiro verwirrte das, mich auch, und eigentlich habe ich ja auch keine Ahnung.

Dann sah ich wieder zum Kampfgeschehen. Auf einmal tauchte ein Smash-Ball auf. Genau in dem Moment zitterte Dream Samurai. Doch Ike sprang hoch und ergriff sich diesen. "Jetzt ist es aus für dich", meinte Ike zu ihr. Er griff sie ein paar Mal an, das ließ sie aber über sich auf einmal ergehen. Dann schien der Ultra Smash aktiviert worden zu sein.

Ike ergriff sie mit dem Schwert, warf sie damit hoch, sprang auch hoch und schrie dabei:"Great Aithir!" und stürtzte dann mit ihr ab. Dabei wurde sie im hohen Bogen weggeworfen. Da sie aber kein Smasher war, war der Knall nicht zu hören.

Shiro ging zu seinem Smash-Partner. "Gut gemacht Ike", lobte er ihn. "Eigentlich ist es dein Verdienst, du steuerst mich doch", meinte Ike zum Smash-Meister. Während beide miteinander redeten ging ich zur Kampffläche zu meinem Stab um ihn aufzuheben. Dann ging ich auf die beiden zu. "Vielen Dank ihr beiden. Wenn ihr nicht den Kampf genommen hättet, dann wäre Skyworld wirklich eingenommen worden. Vielen Dank", bedankte ich mich bei den beiden. Sofort drehten sie sich zu mir. "Keine Ursache, das ist unsere Aufgabe den Smashern zu helfen", meinte Shiro. "Wenn der Feind angreift", ergänzte Ike.

"Der Feind?"

Beide nickten. "Unsere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass sich nach Tabuhs Vernichtung ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht ist. Und...", doch dann stoppte Shiro. "Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Es ist ziemlich unhöflich vor einer Dame", meinte Ike auf einmal. Ich starrte die beiden erstmal an. "Das... Das ist nicht nötig!", erklärte ich. "Ich kenne euch beide schon von Namen. Shiro und Ike, habe ich recht?" Beide nickten. "Woher weißt du von uns Palutena?", fragte Shiro mich.

"Bitte? Euch sollte doch jeder Smasher kennen. Und wie es mir scheint bin ich euch auch nicht fremd. Ach ja, und Pit hat mir auch einiges über euch erzählt."

"Gut zu wissen. Wo du gerade Pit ansprichst, dann musst du auch Yoru kennen, oder?" Ich nickte. "Dann weißt du auch sicher, dass du sein zweiter Smash-Partner bist", meinte Ike zu mir. "Wirklich? Habt ihr einen Beweis?", fragte ich die beiden in freundlicher Tonwahl. "Gleiches Universum, und das ist **meistens** so", meinte Shiro. "Wenn du dich aber selbst überzeugen willst kannst du mit uns mitkommen. Ich wollte eh meine liebe Zwillingsschwester über Mega Man ausfragen. Sie sind auch schon einem der Feind begegnet. Es hat einen Zusammenhang." "Und wir bestehen darauf", erwähnte Ike plötzlich. "Wie? Wir bestehen darauf, dass Palutena mitkommt? Nein das tun wir ni..."

"Doch, wir bestehen darauf. Du hast keine Wahl."

"Tja, wenn ihr darauf besteht. Was soll ich machen. Mich macht es auch neugierig, was ihr da erzählt habt", meinte ich und lächelte. "Ich komme gerne mit euch mit." Shiro starrte mich verwirrt dann, doch seufzte dann. "Na dann... Auf zur Smash-Stadt", meinte er und sofort machten wir uns auf den Weg.


	10. Smash 9- Entführen wir den Smash-Partner

Das Kapitel soll eine kleine "Parodie" zu Peach's Entführungen darstellen.(Ich bin nicht wirklich gut darin, versuche mir aber darin Mühe zu geben. Aber falls ich etwas besser machen kann sagt es mir ruhig.

* * *

**Bowser POV**

Immer erlitt ich Fehlschläge wegen diesem roten Klempner und manchmal auch wegen seinem Bruder. Wie ich die beiden hasse! Immer zwischen meine Pläne gehen! ach, was beschwere ich mich. Ich sollte lieber aufgeben und jemand anderen entführen. Wenn es nicht Peach sein kann, wie wäre es dann mit Zelda? Urgh, schlechte Idee! Zelda verwandelt sich bestimmt in Shiek und befreit sich selber. Oder dieser grüne, lästige Elf kommt. Wie hieß er nochmal? Ach ja, Link.

Samus wäre noch eine Option. Ne, warte. Auch keine, die sich leicht entführen lässt. Sie hätte zwar niemanden, der sie befreien würde, aber das braucht sie wohl nicht. Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Irgendeine wehrlose. Wer wäre denn wehrlos? Ich wüsste niemanden! Die Smash-Partnerinnen können sich fast alle wehren. Wie wäre es mit Atena? Moment, nee, dann kommt entweder Zelda und befreit sie, oder ich habe es mit ihrem Bruder Federico zu tun. Oder alle drei gleichzeitig. Und übrigens wäre das zugegeben, sehr, sehr feige.

Jetzt schreit einer sicher:"Aber Sprixies zu entführen ist viel feiger!" Um das mal klar zu stellen: Interessiert mich nicht, was ihr denkt! Meine Pläne, meine Durchführungen! Traut euch erstmal jemanden zu entführen und dann Schläge einzukassieren, kapiert? Ich habe mehr Mumm als ihr es haben könntet! Denkt euch mal etwas aus, um das Pilz-Königreich einzunehmen!

Aber diesmal geht es ja nicht um die Eroberung des Pilz-Königreichs, sondern eher um einen bösen Plan aus... Langeweile. Ja richtig, Langeweile! Was dagegen!? Ich bin hier ein Bösewicht und muss ja mal wieder etwas böses machen, sonst wird es ja langweilig in dieser Fanfiction! Und deshalb überlege ich mir: Wer kommt in die Frage für eine Entführung? Eintönig? Habt ihr was besseres? Nein? Dann haltet die Klappe!

Wartet, was? Andere Feinde sind schon aufgetaucht? Keine Langeweile? Es ist schon genug Action? Entführungen brauchen wir nicht unbedingt? Ich sage euch etwas... Interessiert mich ebenfalls nicht! Klar? Lebt damit jetzt einfach, ja? Ich muss denken! Das erfordert höchste Konzentration!

Moment... Ich hab es! Wenn es nicht die Prinzessin sein kann, dann... Ihre Smash-Partnerin! Apple war das, oder? Das könnte klappen! Wehrlos ist sie, aber nicht so sehr wie Atena. Perfekt!

Dann mal los zur Durchführung!

Ich stampfte durch die Gegend, nur um Peach und ihre Smash-Partnerin zu suchen. Lästig. Naja, das ist halt mein Plan. Also ging ich... Und ging... Und ging... Und ging... Und ging... Und...

_Wann kann ich aufhören zu sagen"Und ging"!? Das nervt! (Na gut, na gut. Aber nur weil du es bist Bowser mache ich einen Time Skip.) Danke schön! Endlich! (Oder... Doch nicht) Was!? Dann kannst du damit ja noch eine Seite füllen! (Spaß. Aber ich könnte, meine Fanfiction, also bestimme ich.) Lass den Mist und mach endlich den bescheuerten Time Skip! (Na schön, na schön. Wenn du dann ruhe gibst.) Moment mal, warum laberst du in meinem POV herum? (Weiß nicht.) Dann sei still und mach die Fliege! (Na gut, also kein Time Skip.) Doch, doch. Bitte! (Nur wenn du dich wirklich entschuldigst.) Was forderst du!? (Los!) Sicher nicht! (Okay, kein Time...) Argh... Nein! Ich mache es ja schon! Es tut mir schrecklich, schrecklich, schrecklich, schrecklich leid! Soll ich noch auf die Knie damit du den Time Skip machst!? (Hmmm... Überzeugt. Weiter geht es!) Endlich. (Und sorry wegen der Verzögerung.) Mach endlich! Wir verschwenden genug Zeilen und Wörter verdammt!_

Nach einer Weile sah ich die beiden. Sie waren entweder am trainieren oder in einem Smash, da sie gerade gegen den grünen Klempner und Federico kämpfen. Gute bekämpfen sich? Ist heute mein Glückstag? Vielleicht.

"Nennst du das Anfänger Federigo?", hörte ich Apple rufen, sehr selbstsicher und ließ Peach Luigi packen, den sie dann wegwarf.

"Doch schon viel gelernt. Aber wir sind noch nicht fertig", meinte Federigo selbstsicher. Luigi sprang auf und warf auf Peach einen grünen Feuerball. Auf einmal platzte ein Smash Ball wie aus dem nichts heraus. Dann scheitn das wohl ein Smash zu sein.

Beide bekämpften sich um diesen, doch schließlich bekamen Luigi und Federico diesen. Sofort aktivierten sie die negativ Zone und schlugen mit einem Schlag Peach raus.

"Peach!", schrie Apple kurz außer sich. Das Gesicht war einfach zu gut, hättet ihr sehen sollen. Doch dann beruhigte sie sich. "Ihr seit immer noch zu stark für uns", meinte sie und lächelte. Urgh, ich hasse so ein Gesicht von meinen Gegnern.

"Ach was, du hattest auch etwas Pech", meinte Federico zu ihr. "Nächstes mal schafft ihr das bestimmt."

"Meinst du?"

Federico nickte. Meine Chance. Sie waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, niemand würde mich bemerken. Also sprang ich aus meinen Versteck, direkt hinter die vier. Fragt mich nicht wie Peach aufgetaucht ist, ja?

Ich war gerade dabei Apple zu packen, als sich dann plötzlich doch Luigi und Peach umdrehten. Ich erschrak als ich die beiden sah. "Apple, pass auf!", schrien die beiden. Ich machte kurz stopp. Ich will ihr Gesicht sehen, hehe.

Sofort drehte sich Apple um... Doch... Erschrak nicht. Was? Sie erschrak nicht? Dann muss ich wohl nachhelfen! Ich brüllte also so laut ich konnte, doch sie erschrak immer noch nicht. Was ist mit der!? Ist sie krank oder so?

"Entwarnung, es ist nur Bowser", meinte sie. Tolle Begrüßung. Hab gefälligst Angst vor mir!

"Was führt dich zu uns?", fragte sie mich. Ich starrte sie nur an für eine Weile. "Wieder einen Smash gegen Peach um sie zu entführen?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Frieden schließen?" "Spinnst du!? Niemals!", schrie ich sie an.

"Was dann? Etwas Kuchen gefällig?"

"Bist du dumm? Nein!"

"Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter."

Eine Weile war es still. Die vier starrten mich an. Ich auch die vier. Jetzt oder nie. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit.

Ich packte also Apple und schrie:"Sieg! Ha, was wollt ihr jetzt machen!?" Apple zappelte, doch ich hielt sie so fest, dass sie nicht abhauen konnte.

Die anderen starrten nur, ganz... Verwirrt. Ey, was ist daran verwirrend!? Ihr müsst jetzt versuchen einzugreifen. Dann kann ich ja auch wegrennen! So wird das doch nichts!

Dann geschah endlich etwas. Luigi feuerte einen seiner grünen Feuerbälle auf mich, die ich aber gekonnt auswich.

"Lass sie gefälligst los! Sie gehört uns! Lass unser Eigentum los!", schrie Federico. "Ich bin niemandes Eigentum!", schrie sie zurück. "Federico, Witze sind hier nicht gerade wirklich angebracht", meinte Luigi zu ihm. "Sorry, ist mir rausgerutscht", meinte Federico nur. Dann steuerte er Luigi wieder zum Angriff.

Ich grinste teuflisch und hielt Apple vor mich. Auf einmal stoppte Luigi und fiel auf den Boden. "Wollt ihr ernsthaft eure kleine Freundin verletzten? Wäre ich ihr, würde ich es bleiben lassen", meint eich nur. ich spürte sofort, das sjemand mich packen wollte, das war wohl Peach, doch ich reagierte sofort, nahm sofort Peach und warf sie raus. Der Knall war zu hören.

"Ach du scheiße", meinten Federigo und Luigi gleichzeitig. Peach kam zu ihnen runter gesprungen. Nun war ich dran anzugreifen. Ich spuckte sofort Feuer auf die drei, ja, auch auf Federico. Hat er sich doch verdient, oder? Dann stupste ich jeden der drei weiter weg.

"Ha, nimmt das ihr lästigen Fliegen!", schrie ich. "Bowser, du hast dich kein Stück geändert du Schwachkopf!", schrie Apple mich an.

"Ich weiß. Bist du ernsthaft so naiv und dachtest nach dem Subraum Emmissär würde ich euch in Ruhe lassen?"

"Ähm... Ja."

"Das kannst du nur träumen. Endlich habe ich mal einen Erfolg! Wie lang eich das ersehnt habe!"

"Du elender Narr! Damit wirst du nicht durchkommen! Warum machst du den Blödsinn überhaupt!?"

"Das ist meine Aufgabe, also beschwer dich nicht."

"Eher Langeweile, oder?"

"Ähm... Ja."

"Dann spiel doch mal Videospiele... Oder so. Oder denke dir dann was besseres aus. Mal mehr Abwechslung. Du weißt hoffentlich, dass der Plan idiotisch ist."

"Ach, halt einfach deine Klappe, ja!?"

Damit "rannte" ich so schnell ich ging mit Apple in meiner Gewalt in mein Versteck. Erfolg, mein erster wahrscheinlich. Der Plan wird aufgehen! Haha!

* * *

Ach ja, Bowser und ich, wir sind wohl die dicksten Freunde. Man sieht das sehr gut, oder? XD

Ich habe kein einziges Spiel der Mario-Serie richtig gespielt, also falls sich manches doch absurd anhört, korrigiert mich bitte. Ich bessere es aus.


	11. Smash 10-Mario ist zurück!

**Hiro POV**

Warum müssen die Tage, wo wir Ruhe haben gestört werden? Wir dachten gerade alle, wir können entweder in Ruhe rumhängen oder trainieren, aber nein. Auf einmal waren mein Zwillingsbruder Shiro, sein Smash-Partner Ike und Palutena vor unserer Tür und berichteten von einem Feind... Schon wieder! Und das wir angeblich einiges über einen dieser Feinde wissen... Ja, richtig, wenn ihr das denkt. Mega Man soll für diese Feinde arbeiten, so wie eine Person, von der Palutena angegriffen wurde. Wie nannten sie diese nochmal? Stimmt, Dream Samurai. Obwohl... Hört sich nicht wirklich böse an. Und was macht Palutena hier? Sie soll angeblich der zweite Smash-Partner von Yoru sein. Hat Shiro dafür einen Beweis? Und dann auch noch Yoru. Ist sie nicht besser dran, wenn sie eine Einzelkämpferin bleibt?

Jedenfalls... Jetzt sitzen wir im Wohnzimmer und Shiro fragt mich und Sonic über Mega Man aus. Ja, richtig. Wir alle sitzen im Wohnzimmer, aber nur zwei fragt er darüber. Versteht doch einer meinen Zwillingsbruder.

"Hey, Hiro! Ey! Wach auf und antworte mir!", schrie Shiro mich auf einmal an. Ich erschrak dabei nur. "Was hast du gefragt?", fragte ich nach. "Er fragte was in dem Drohbrief stand", klärte Sonic mich auf. "Ach, das! Nun ja, das... Ähm...", und weiter kam ich nicht. Ich musste total lange überlegen. "Du erinnerst dich nicht, oder?", fragte Shiro nach. Ich nickte nur und er seufzte. "Dachte ich mir, dass das dein Gehirn nicht abspeichert. Jemand anders?", fragte er in die Runde.

"Er hat nur geschrieben, dass er Smasher entführt habe", antwortete Samus sofort. Dann war es kurz still.

"Und das hast du dir nicht gemerkt! Schäm dich!", schrie Shiro mich an auf einmal an. "Das ist wichtig! So, zur Bestrafung musst du mit deinem Smash-Partner und dem Team von Yoru dich aufmachen und diese befreien!" "Zieh' uns da nicht mit rein! Und wieso schickst du nicht Aika!?", schrie Yoru zurück.

"Ich wollte dich und deine Smash-Partner sowieso hinschicken. Aika hat schon Villager ausprobiert und trainieren wie ich im Garten gesehen habe. Und Hiro brauch diese Art von Bestrafung gerade zurecht. Oh, und probier dann Palutena bitte aus, ja? Danke."

"Du hast mir nichts zu sagen!"

"Das kommt von Meister Hand, nicht von mir. Hältst du jetzt deine Klappe?"

Und sofort kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Oh man, musste das jetzt sein Yoru? Du hast die Situation verschlimmert.

Ich sah auch in dem Moment zu Shiro. Er war alles andere als gut gelaunt. Eher richtig wütend, wenn wütend noch der richtige Ausdruck ist. Sein Blick verriet schon alles. Wenn man mit ihm eine zeit lang unter einem Dach gewohnt hat, bevor er spurlos verschwunden war, kann man auch alles aus seinen Blicken ablesen.

Als Shiro gerade aufstand und gehen wollte, klingelte es plötzlich. "Ich komme schon!", rief Mina zur Tür und rannte auch dorthin. Kurz darauf stürmten dann Federico, Peach und Luigi rein. "Leute, helft uns!", schrien sie außer sich und redeten dann durcheinander. Sie klangen außer Atem.

"Ähm... Beruhigt euch erstmal", meinte Mina als sie rein kam. "Und dann erzählt einer von euch was passiert ist."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich beruhigt haben. Shiro? Der war schon mit Ike abgedampft. Er erklärte das nur mit: Er würde die entführten Smasher ausfindig machen und uns bescheid geben. Das wird er wohl nicht so schnell schaffen, denke ich.

Nun saßen Luigi, Peach und Federico bei uns. Sie sahen trotzdem etwas verspannt aus und gaben keinen Ton von sich, bis Mina sie fragte:"Wo ist Apple-San überhaupt?" "Apple? Ach ja... Sie wurde von Bowser gekidnappt", antwortete Federico schnell. Nun war es wieder still. Warte mal...Bowser hat... Und... Okay, darf ich mein lachen rauslassen? Also feiger kann er nicht werden, oder?

"Und... Wir bräuchten eure Hilfe", erklärte Federico weiter. "Also bitte!" "Ähm... Kein Problem, kein Problem. Wisst ihr überhaupt wo er sie versteckt?", fragte Mina nach. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Bestimmt in seinem Schloss hier in der Nähe. Einfacher geht es nicht", meinte Luigi nun. "Ähm... Ja. Dann nicht wie los würde ich sagen, oder nicht?", meinte Mina zu ihnen. "Einen Moment... Bevor wir gehen...", doch dann legte Luigi beim Satz eine Pause ein. Er holte kurz Luft. Dann fing er wieder an:"Kann ich etwas Pasta haben?" Wir starrten ihn nur entsetzt an, bis auf Federico.

"Verdammt nochmal nein!", schrie Federico ihn an. "Wir gehen sofort!"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren wir schon an Bowsers Festung. Falls ihr fragt, Palutena ist nicht mitgekommen. Mina meinte, sie könnte auch bei uns wohnen und solle sich erstmal umschauen. Auch Aika und Vill... Äh... Murabito nicht, wir wollten ja auch nicht zu viele sein. Und übrigens wollten Aika und ihr Smash-Partner eh zu Ness und Lucas, also alles in Ordnung.

Die Festung lag eher an einem dunkeln Ort, der immer bewölkt war. Die Festung bestand hauptsächlich aus schwarzen Betonsteinen und um die Festung war ein Fluss aus Laaver. Ja, Laaver. Doch wir hatten Glück, der Eingang war auf. Moment... Der Eingang war auf? Will Bowser uns verarschen? Ernsthaft? Leichter geht es nicht. Also rannten wir drüber und schnell durch den Durchgang, auch da... Keine Feinde. Ich fühle mich eher wie bei einem schlechten Videospiel, wo ich mir echt nur denken kann: Was hat sich der Entwickler dabei gedacht? Keine Feinde? Will er etwa leichte Sache machen? Dann sage ich nur: Er hat sie nicht mehr alle.

Nach einer Weile, ganz nah an Bowsers, sagen wir mal Hauptraum, hörten wir Kampfgeräusche. Kampfge... Was zum... Das gibt es doch nicht.

"Soll ich dir noch eine Lektion erteilen? Jetzt nicht nur Peach, sondern jetzt auch noch ihre Smash-Partnerin. WIe feige bist du eigentlich?", hörten wir eine Stimme sagen. Während Sonic, Mina, Samus, Yoru, Pit und ich nur verwirrt in die Gegend starrten, erschraken eher die anderen. Ist uns jemand zuvor gekommen?

"Ach, euch mache ich mit links fertig!", hörten wir Bowser sagen und schon ging der Kampf weiter. Wird hier gerade Bowser fertig gemacht? Oder die andere Person? Wir hätten natürlich die Tür aufmachen können, aber das traute sich keiner von uns um ehrlich zu sein. Wir hörten nur zu.

"Schnell! Wir müssen den Smash-Ball erreichen Mario!", hörten wir eine dritte Person rufen. Die Stimme klang so ähnlich wie Federicos, vielleicht ein klein wenig dunkler, aber schon sehr sehr ähnlich. Ah, Mario versucht gerade mit seinem Smash-Partner Apple zu befreien, verstehe. Na dann ist ja alles gu... Moment mal... Mario!? Was zum... Ist er nicht auf die Suche nach seinem Smash-Partner gegangen, der schon seit langem verschwunden ist? Was ist hier los!? Wir haben wohl was verpasst! Seit wann ist er wieder da!? Ich verstehe es nicht! Wie kann er nach wenigen Monaten wieder da sein!?

Wir hörten etwas, was ungefähr wie ein Feuerinferno klang... Oder so... Auf jeden Fall wie das Geräusch bei Marios Final-Smash: Mario-Finale. Dann hörten wir den Knall als ob jemand raus geworfen wurde beim Smash. In dem Moment machte Federico die Tür auf. Das erste was er rein schrie war aber:"Du hättest mir bescheid sagen können Federigo!"

Sein Blick war auf die Gestalt oben gerichtet. Diese drehte sich um und... Tatsächlich, ein Junge der so ähnlich aussah wie Federigo. Sehr genau sogar. Für einen Moment dachte ich sogar schon Federico steht da oben.

"Ah, hey Federigo. Auch hier um Apple zu retten?", fragte er ihn. Federico nickte. "Keine Angst Fredi, ich rette ab sofort wieder meine Freundin", erklärte der Junge und lächelte. Dann sprang er runter, rannte zu Apple und band sie los. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. Apple schaute kurz nach oben. "Fe... Federigo!?", fragte sie erstaunt.

"Hast du mich nicht bemerkt?"

"Ähm... Doch... War mir nur unsicher... Und... Ähm... Ich weiß nicht.. .Ich freue mich nur dich wiederzu sehen!"

Und sofort drückte sie ihn. ich weiß nicht wie feste. Dann schaute ich zu den anderen. Yoru... Dem kam fast alles hoch denke ich, er mag wohl nicht so etwas. Pit starrte nur, etwas verträumt. Vielleicht denkt er ja gerade wie es wäre wenn er das mit der Person macht oder erlebt, in die er verknallt ist, was ich leider nicht bin. Schade, denn ganz abgeneigt wäre ich dem ja nicht, es wäre sogar ganz schön wenn... Es geht hier doch jetzt nicht darum! Verdammt!

Mina... Die schien das etwas zu bewegen... Wieso auch immer. Niemand kennt den Jungen, wieso... Ist halt so. Samus war die einzige, die wie immer schaute. Zumindest eine die wie immer drauf war.

"Hey, könnt ihr bitte erstmal damit aufhören und kann Federigo erstmal erklären warum er hier ist?", unterbrach Federico die beiden. Anscheinend hörte Apple dies und ließ ihn los und stand auf. Da kam Fredis Zwillingsbruder vermutlich auf uns zu. "Mario und ich haben mitbekommen, dass Bowser jemanden entführt hat und sind dann hergeeilt. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr sie befreien wolltet", erklärte er. "Deshalb habt ihr dann wohl vermutlich eine Offene Burg und keine Wachen entdeckt, die haben wir alle schon besiegt." Das erklärt die leeren Gänge. "Und warum hast du uns nicht bescheid gesagt!?"; fragte Federico Federigo. "Ähm... Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen", erklärte Federigo. "Ich wollte daraus eine Überraschung machen." "Die dir misslungen ist", meinte Mario auf einmal. "Vielen Dank, als ob ich das nicht schon bemerkt habe!", meinte Federigo. "Jedenfalls... Wir sollten uns euren Freunden noch vorstellen." Dabei zeigte er auf uns. "Wir wissen wer ihr seit, keine Angst. Mario hat mir einiges über euch erzählt. Ihr kennt ihn ja", erklärte er. "Aber mich kennt ihr noch nicht. Ich bin Federigo, Fredis Zwillingsbruder, wie ihr sicher schon gesehen habt", stellte er sich vor und grinste. "Freut mich euch endlich zu treffen. "Uns ebenso", meinten wir alle gleichzeitig zurück.

"Lasst uns gut miteinander auskommen!"

* * *

Ich wollte Federigo schon ewig einbringen(Sollte eigentlich noch vor dieser FF kommen, im feststehenden Story-Verlauf ist er dann schließlich doch nicht vorgekommen), nur wusste nicht wie es am besten ging. Dann kam mir die Idee in NEXT und hier ist er. Endlich ist sein Auftritt da, er musste lange warten dafür.


	12. Smash 11-Albtraum eines Mädchens

Randbemerkung: Das Kapitel spielt in der Vergangenheit(bis zum N64/ersten Teil der Super Smash Bros. Serie).

* * *

**? POV**

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus. ich wollte dort einem Mädchen helfen, aus ihrem Koma zu erwecken. Ich denke sie wacht nicht auf, da sie eventuell schreckliche Erlebnisse darin hat. Das wird sich aber sehen.

Eigentlich bin ich nicht da um zu helfen, zum Teil auch, aber es hat einen eher egoistischeren Hintergrund: Ich will, dass sie diese Objekte ausprobiert. Die habe ich für die Smash-Krieger entworfen, damit Smash-Krieger, die bis jetzt ihren Smash-Partner nicht gefunden haben, sich besser verteidigen können und nicht durch Smasher oder andere Personen sterben, wie es mit Yume der Fall war. Ja, vor einigen Tagen wurde sie von Meister Hand umgebracht, aber nur, weil sie sich alleine gegen ihn gestellt hat als er zu den Gegner gehörte. Es war zwar leichtsinnig von ihr, aber die Tragödie habe ich immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Ich sehe es immer noch vor mir, das ganze Szenario, was ich von weiter entfernt beobachtet habe. Ehrlich gesagt hätte Meister Hand schon von sich aufhören können. Wahnsinnig war der Kerl damals. Gegen die Smash-Krieger. Ein Glück hat sich das jetzt gelegt. Und das soll nicht noch mal passieren. Und die Objekte muss ich an das Mädchen geben. Wie heißt sie noch gleich? Makaroni? Ähm... Ne, das ist was zu essen. Verdammt... Ich kann doch nicht... Ich weiß es wieder! **Madotsuki**. Ja, sie heißt Madotsuki. Was sie wohl dazu reitet, nicht aufzuwachen?

Ich betrat das Krankenhaus. Sofort hielt ich ausschau nach ihren Eltern. Doch ich sah sie nicht. Ich führte mir noch einmal das Bild von ihnen vor Augen, dann schaute ich mich nochmals um. ich hatte nur Glück, dass mich viele hier kannten. Mein Glück war auch, dass ich es oft geschafft habe, Patienten zu heilen, auch aus dem Koma erwachen, aber das war bevor ich mich mit anderen Techniken befasste. Also wird es ein Kinderspiel. Ich meine, im Sinne, ihnen behilflich zu sein.

Ich schaute weiter und weiter... Und erblickte sie dann schließlich. Beide saßen da und sahen sehr angespannt aus. Nein, verzweifelt. Voller Panik. Klar, wenn ihre Tochter noch nicht aufgewacht ist. Ich würde mir auch sorgen machen. Jetzt geht es los!

Ich ging langsam zu ihnen. Doch keiner der beiden bemerkte mich. "Hallo. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte ich und machte mich damit auch sofort aufmerksam. Wie aus dem nichts starrten mich beide an. "Ähm... Wer sind Sie? Woher kommen Sie auf einmal?", fragte mich die Mutter sofort. "Oh, tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Mein Name lautet Komuro Maikeru Sakamoto Dada", antwortete ich. Die Eltern von Madotsuki starrten mich verwirrt an. Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Was ist denn los?

"Was ist Ihr Vorname und Nachname davon?", fragten sie gleichzeitig. Oh, das. Ich hätte mich eher so vorstellen sollen, wie mich jeder nennt. Manchmal kann ich aber auch ein Trottel sein.

"Nennen Sie mich bitte einfach Masada", ergänzte ich schnell. "So nennt mich jeder. Aber nochmal auf meine Frage zurückzukommen, was ist mit Ihnen denn los?" "Als ob wir das einem Fremden erzählen!", schrie der Vater mich schon fast an. Ich schluckte. Ich komme aufdringlich rüber, ja, aber absichtlich. Ich sollte nicht sagen, dass ich weiß, was mit ihnen los ist.

"Ich könnte Ihnen aber vielleicht helfen", schlug ich auf einmal vor. Beide starrten mich etwas entsetzt an. "Das... Das kann niemand", meinte Madotsukis Vater, aber nun viel ruhiger. "Wir können nur warten. Also gehen Sie bit..."

"Dazu müsst eich aber wissen was. Sonst kann ich das nicht beurteilen."

"Und zweitens geht es Sie nichts a..."

"Sagen wir, ich will Ihnen meine Hilfe aufzwingen. Ich werde nicht eher ruhe geben bis ich weiß, was passiert ist."

"Na schön, na schön. Wenn Sie dann ruhe geben Herr Masada!"

Und so erzählte mir ihr Vater das halt was ich wusste-Madotsuki lag im Koma. Und auch wie es passiert ist. Ich war aber trotzdem aufmerksam.

"Unsere Tochter ist seit zwei Monaten nicht aufgewacht und wir wissen nicht was wir machen sollen. Wir haben sogar die Sorge, dass sie eventuell im... Im...", doch ich unterbrach ihren Vater mit:"Im sterben liegt? Von sowas dürfen Sie nicht ausgehen. Und selbst wenn, hätten es Ihnen die Ärzte schon berichtet, oder?"

"Wer weiß, wer weiß."

"Jedenfalls, da ich es jetzt weiß könnt eich Ihnen helfen. Ich fordere nichts zum Gegenzug, im Gegenteil."

"Ähm... Wie wollen Sie ihr helfen? Niemand schafft es, dass..."

"Vertrauen Sie mir bitte, ich weiß wie. Es befindet sich hier drin." Dabei deutete ich auf meine Tasche. "ich müsste zwar auch in ihren, nennen wir es Koma-Traum, aber es wird funktionieren", erklärte ich. "Da drin? Unmöglich!", meinte Madotsukis Mutter laut. "Vertrauen Sie mir einfach. Dieses Gerät ist getestet und funktioniert ohne Fehler oder Fehlfunktion. Also, nehmen Sie meine Hilfe an?", fragte ich die beiden. Eigentlich hätte ich ein "Nein" erwartet wie vorhin, doch plötzlich nickten beide. "Zum Glück sind wir in der Besuchszeit hier. Wenn Sie uns bitte folgen würden", forderte der Vater mich auf. Ich nickte nur und folgte den beiden.

Ich dachte es würde schwerer werden, doch es war doch dann am Ende doch ganz leicht. Leichter als ich dachte. Nein, ich habe keine Bösen Absichten deswegen denke ich das nicht. Aber einem Fremden dann doch vertrauen? Das ist bei mir auch das erste Mal, dass ich so schnell überzeugt habe. Ach ja, wer verwirrt ist, hier meine kurze Erklärung dazu: Ich komme nicht von der Welt, wo keine Smasher existieren, ich komme von daher, wo sie kommen und so eine Technik gibt es dort, zwar nicht so oft benutzt, aber sie existiert. Und ich war derjenige, der diese erschuf. Ja, ganz Recht. Schwer zu glauben. Aber das ist hier ja nicht der Punkt.

Wir kamen zu Madotsukis Krankenzimmer. Sie lag da, an einigen Maschinen angeschlossen. Einige waren da, um sie am Leben zu erhalten, nein, hauptsächlich ein oder zwei waren das. Eine zeigte ihren Puls an. Zum Glück war er (wahrscheinlich) wie immer bei ihr. Nicht zu schnell, aber auch nicht zu langsam.

"Müssten Sie nicht die Ärzte aber vorher fragen?", fragte mich Madotsukis Mutter. Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht unbedingt. Ich war hier schon Mal und habe geholfen. Es sollte keine Probleme aufkommen", erklärte ich ruhig und ging zu Madotsukis Bett. Ich schaute sie erstmal etwas genauer an. Wie ich mir gedacht hatte. Nein, eigentlich bin ich kein Arzt, aber das Schwitzen verrät, dass sie vielleicht einen Albtraum während ihres Komas hat. Ja, ganz sicher. So etwas geschieht normalerweise nicht.

Ich holte das Objekt aus der Tasche raus. Es ähnelte wie zwei Schweißbänder an den Enden an einer Schnur gebunden. Nur, das waren keine Schweißbänder. Es bestand aus einem bestimmten Material wo ich noch etwas technisches eingebaut habe. Und wofür war dann die Tasche fragt ihr euch? Da waren die Objekte drin, logische Antwort. Wie soll ich sonst unauffällig schleppen.

Ich band das eine Ende von Madotsukis Arm, das andere um meinen. Ihre Eltern starrten mich verwirrt an. "Was haben Sie genau vor!?", wurde ich gefragt. "Sie werden sehen, dass dies seinen Zweck erfüllt. Keine Angst. Ich werde auch nicht aufwachen, solange Ihre Tochter nicht Wach ist", erklärte ich. "Vertrauen sie mir bitte in dieser Angelegenheit, ja?" Dann wurde es auch schwarz vor meinen Augen. Ich hörte nichts mehr, auch nicht mehr, was ihre Eltern sagen wollten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich mich irgendwo wiederfand. Es war... Auf einem Balkon? Ja, ein Balkon. Dort schaute ich mich um, doch ich sah Madotsuki nicht. Vielleicht war sie ja im Zimmer. Also musste ich rein gehen. Als ich drinnen im Zimmer war schaute ich mich nochmals um. Doch wieder sah ich sie nicht. Selbst unter die Bettdecke sah ich. Sie war nicht da. Wo steckt sie bloß? Wenn nicht in ihrem Zimmer, vielleicht außerhalb.

Also ging ich zur Tür und machte diese auf. Doch als ich rausschaute erschrak ich. Was war das? Das ist doch niemals ein Flur! Was ist das?

Es war eher ein Raum ohne Wände, halt, ist das dann überhaupt ein Raum?

Sei es drum. In dem "Raum" waren 12 Türen. Sie standen wie im nichts einfach da. Es wirkte wie in einem Kreis. Was geht hier vor? Ist das ihr Traum während des Komas? Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

Ich bin nicht direkt da wo Madotsuki ist, bin aber gerade auch da, wo sie ist. Vielleicht ist es ja auch ein Traum im Traum. Hoffe ich doch mal. Wenn es so etwas überhaupt gibt.

Aber ich muss sie ausfindig machen. Nur wo? Das ist schwer. Ich vermute mal, dass diese Türen in verschiedene Welten führen. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Nur wie soll ich sie am besten ausfindig machen? Es gibt leider kein Gerät was sie aufspüren könne. Also... Die altmodische Weise. Ja: Ich gehe einfach durch jede Tür, durch jede Welt und mit etwas Glück finde ich sie bestimmt.

Hier ist es nicht nötig mit System vorzugehen, dachte ich mir und nahm ohne zu bedenken die Tür in ganz lila. Und kurz bevor ich mich versah landete ich auch schon in einer Welt, die voller Schnee war. Es war kalt, sehr kalt. Ich zitterte schon fast. Hätte ich das mal lieber nicht gemacht. Doch nun muss ich dadurch. Wo ich gerade hier bin. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und finde Madotsuki direkt. Ach, ich sollte nicht zu viel erwarten. Es hängt von meinem Glück ab.

Also ging ich umher, ohne zu wissen wohin. Mehr als Bäume und Schnee bekam ich auch erstmal nicht zu sehen. Hier war fast keiner zu sehen, jedenfalls kein Mensch. Nur komische Wesen, ich weiß nicht was das darstellen soll. Und dann habe ich noch ein Yuki-Onna ähnliches Wesen gesehen, vielleicht soll sie dies auch darstellen. Jedenfalls ignorierte sie mich, zum Glück. Nur, ob das tatsächlich Yuki-Onna sein soll? Wer weiß, ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Moment... Warum mache ich mir überhaupt über die Gestalten Gedanken? Das darf mich nicht interessieren. Zumindest jetzt nicht.

Nach langem umhergehen sah ich auf einmal ein paar Iglus. Vielleicht nehme ich diese aber auch erst jetzt wahr. Sogar ein Bett stand mitten in der Schneewüste. Verwirrend. Als ich sogar merkte, dass nichts weiteres draußen im Schnee war betrat ich einige der Iglus. Einige waren leer, in einem war ein Mädchen und schien zu schlafen und in einem war einer dieser komischer Gestalten die draußen auch herumirrten. Was ist das für eine Traumwelt?

Ich betrat ein weiteres Iglu, doch dieses unterschied sich etwas von den anderen. Klar, es gab einige, dies ich auch unterschieden, weil dort auch etwas war. Doch dies war eher interessant. In dem Iglu war ein... Kleiner pinker See. Moment... Teich trifft es eher. Ein Pinker Teich mitten in einer Schneewüste? Verwirrend. Aber er hatte bestimmt eine wichtige Funktion. Die Iglus wo das Mädchen drin war und diese komischen Gestalten, das lässt sich erklären. Wahrscheinlich wohnen sie da drinnen, aber das... Ihr versteht in wie fern das komisch ist. Was hat der pinke Teich nur zu bedeuten?

Ich nährte mich diesem langsam, ganz vorsichtig. Aber nichts ungewöhnliches sah ich im Spiegelbild oder da drinnen von diesem. Er spiegelte halt die Decke des Iglus wieder. Was ist groß dabei? Doch obwohl ich mich entwarnt fühlte griff ich mit meiner Hand rein und wurde sofort dort hineingezogen. Ich wollte mich wehren, es schaffen, da nicht hereingezogen zu werden, doch das wurde ich.

Kurz bevor ich es dann wahrnahm landete ich an einem anderen Ort. Einem... Eher friedvollem. Dennoch war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, noch nicht einmal die komischen Gestalten. Auch in der Gegend lag Schnee herum, aber drumherum sah ich zuerst nichts als Wasser. Wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet? Na, hoffentlich finde ich erstens zurück und zweitens hoffe ich, dass Madotsuki hier ist. Denn sonst hätte es sich durch die Schneewüste zu stampfen nicht gelohnt.

Ich stand auf und wollte in die andere Richtung gehen, als ich dann etwas anderes von der Ferne bemerkte- Ein riesiges Zelt in... Kegel Form? Der Traum während des Komas wird ja immer seltsamer finde ich. So etwas habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Aber sei es drum. Es ist auf der anderen Seite. Vielleicht ist dort Madotsuki's "Haus" in der Traumwelt was bedeutet, ich hätte sie gefunden. Oder gehört es jemand anderem? Um das herauszufinden muss ich wohl mehr oder weniger einen schnellen weg auf die andere Seite finden. Wenn ich aber nichts geeignetes finde schwimme ich halt rüber.

Also ging ich etwas in der Gegend herum und schaute mich gleichzeitig dabei um. Nach einer Weile sah ich dann auch schon etwas. Der Ballon könnte mir nützlich sein. Ich rannte zu diesem und schnappte ihn sofort. Na, ob einer reicht? Hoffe ich doch in diesem Traum. Wenn nicht, kann ich ja nach weiteren ausschau halten.

Als ich ihn eine Weile festhielt bemerkte ich, dass ich schon langsam anfing über den Boden zu schweben. Mit nur einem Ballon. Okay, es ist aber eine Traumwelt, da kann man ja etwas realitätsfremd sein. Ich meine, wo gibt es komische Kreatur... Okay, in der Welt der Smasher, aber eine Sache gibt es da auf jeden Fall nicht- Seen die rosafarbend sind! Das ist nicht mehr Realität!

Nach einiger Zeit kam ich auch endlich an den Zelten an. Der Ballon machte automatisch Kurs dorthin und ließ mich landen. Dann ließ ich auch sofort los. Nun stand ich davor, vor dem Zelt. Wenn ich hier nichts finde weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Ich muss ihr auch so schnell wie möglich die Objekte geben... Dennoch ließ mich ein komisches Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Ja, ich habe es schon von Anfang an, aber besonders dieser Ort ist mir nicht ganz geheuer. Ich meine, hier ist keiner, noch nicht einmal diese komischen Kreaturen laufen hier herum. Was ist hier zur Hölle los?

Doch dann betrat ich das Zelt, klopfte noch nicht einmal doch war dann ganz überrascht, wie es im Inneren aussah. Es sah aus wie ein ganz normales Zimmer in einem Haus. Geht das überhaupt? Selbst wenn es ein Traum ist... Das ist komisch!

Direkt in den Augen stach mir auch ein Mädchen. Blonde Haare als einen Zopf gebunden, blaue Augen, grünes Sweatshirt und brauner Rock. Sie sah eigentlich ganz normal aus. Vielleicht bin ich hier übervorsichtig. Ja, das wird es wohl sein. Ich bin übervorsichtig! Ich sollte mal aufhören das direkt alles hier als etwas verstörendes anzusehen. Das Zimmer sah auch wie das von einem ganz normalen Mädchen aus. Nichts groß dabei. Aber Madotsuki... Nicht in Sicht. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal fragen.

"Ähm... Hallo", fing ich an als ich auf das Mädchen zu ging. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so rein gekommen bin ohne zu klopfen, aber hast du vielleicht ein anderes Mädchen hier gesehen? Oder ist sie hier vorbei gekommen?" Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort. Sogar keine Reaktion von ihr. Sie stand einfach da und sah richtig desinteressiert oder genervt aus. Vielleicht fange ich besser anders an.

"Ähm... Wie heißt du?", fragte ich. Mir fiel nichts besseres ein. Verdammt, warum fange ich jetzt so an. "Poniko", erhielt ich als Antwort. "Was wollen Sie hier?" Hat sie mir gerade nicht zugehört oder was? Naja, ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich es gerade eben nie gefragt.

"Hast du hier vielleicht ein Mädchen gesehen?", fragte ich nochmals. Doch darauf antwortete sie wieder nicht. Ähm... Was zum... Wohl kein gesprächiges Mädchen. Dann muss ich wohl zurück.

"Nein? Trotzdem danke für dei...", "bedankte" ich mich, als ich rausgehen wollte. Doch da betätigte ich versehentlich den Lichtschalter und hörte ein Grollen hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und schluckte. Hinter mir stand... Stand... Nicht mehr Poniko sondern... Ein Monster! ich möchte das nicht genauer beschreiben.

Ich schwitzte und zitterte aus Panik. Ich schaltete das Licht an, doch sie verwandelte sich nicht zurück. Sie, er, oder es... Was auch immer, packte mich am Ärmel. Was zur... Ich schloss meien Augen. Was wird jetzt passieren? Ich habe ehrlich gesagt doch Angst. Der Traum ist verstörend. Was soll ich bloß machen.

ich hatte meine Augen weiter zu, doch ich spürte niemanden mehr, der meinen Ärmel festhielt. Was zum... Ist Madotsuki etwa von alleine... Ich öffnete die Augen, doch fand mich dann selbst in einem anderen Zimmer wieder. Ich schaute mich um. War das nicht das Zwischenzimmer zu dem anderen Raum? Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich. Doch diesmal war eine Sache anders- Eine Konsole war am Fernseher angeschlossen. Kann es wirklich sein, dass sie ein Traum im Traum hat? Ich denke schon.

"Hey, wer bist du?2, hörte ich plötzlich jemanden fragen. "Bist du nicht das Alien aus dem Raumschiff?" Ich schluckte. Ich? Ein Alien aus einem Raumschiff? ich sehe diesen dann bestimmt ähnlich.

Langsam drehte ich mich um. Was... Das ist... Madotsuki! Endlich gefunden. "Nein, ich habe dich mit jemanden verwechselt. Wer bist du dann?", fragte sie mich. Dabei schaute sie mich fragend an. "Ich? Ich heiße Masada", stellte ich mich vor. "Masa... Du heißt genau so wie das Alien!", rief sie. "Vielleicht sehe ich diesem Alien ähnlich", erklärte ich ihr.

"Ach ja, ich muss mich ja noch vorstellen. Mein Name lautet Madotsuki."

"Nett dich kennen zulernen."

"Dich auch."

"Sag aber mal... Was machst du hier? Haben dich Mama und Papa hier zu besuch eingeladen? Darf ich endlich raus aus dem Zimmer?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nichts von alle dem. Hör' mir bitte zu Madotsuki, auch wenn du mir anfangs nicht glauben wirst", fing ich an. Madotsuki nickte. Dies schien wohl zu heißen, dass sie mir zuhören wollte. "Es ist sehr simpel. Du bist in einem Koma und musst aus diesem aufwachen", erklärte ich ihr kurz. "Koma?", fragte sie nach.

"Ja, Koma."

"Aber wieso **muss** ich aufwachen?"

"Ähm... Deine Eltern machen sich Sorgen."

Diesmal musste ich lügen. Erstens, weil sie es ihren Eltern erzählen würde wenn ich behaupten würde, sie wäre eine Smash-Kriegerin. Zweitens, wird das Portal, dass sie in die Smash-Welt bringt bald auch vor ihr erscheinen. Aber ich sollte ihr die Sachen geben. Nur wie?

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du lügst Masada", meinte sie zu mir. Da erschrak ich. Woher weiß sie... "Sag mir die Wahrheit, ich werde meinen Eltern nichts erzählen, ehrlich", versprach sie und sah mich an. Ich überlegte... Soll ich tatsächlich... Vielleicht verplappert sie sich. Sie ist noch klein und... Aber sie starrt mich an, so als ob sie sagen würde:"Bitte". Ich seufzte. "Na schön, aber versprich mir dann auch, dass du aufwachst und mir glaubst", meinte ich. Sie nickte. "Es hat auch den Grund... Kennst du Super Smash Bros.?", fragte ich sie. Madotsuki nickte. "Naja... ich fasse es in einen Satz... Du bist eine Smash-Kriegerin und musst irgendwann in diese Welt kommen", antwortete ich schnell. Kurz war es still. Ich habe mich blamiert... Vor einem kleinen Mädchen. Sie glaubt mir nicht, sie wird mir nicht glauben, da sie mir ja nicht vertraut. Warum sollte sie auch.

"Ist ja cool!", rief sie. "Kann ich das wirklich nicht..." "Nein, kannst du nicht! Bitte, das bleibt unter uns!", rief ich. Sie glaubt mir tatsächlich. Das ist... Eher ein Wunder. Wenigstens glaubt sie mir, was eher verwundert ist.

"Na gut, dann erzähle ich nichts. Aber was anderes... Wie soll ich aufwachen?", fragte sie mich. "Ähm... Zwick dich mal", schlug ich vor, was Madotsuki sofort tat. Doch nichts passierte. "Das brachte nichts", meinte sie. "Was dann?" "Ähm... Dann komm mit", meinte ich. Madotsuki nickte und folgte mir zum Balkon.

"Plan B: Dann musst du runter springen", erklärte ich ihr. "Wenn du willst springe ich mit runter."

Madotsuki ging zum Geländer und schluckte. "S... Sicher?", fragte sie nach. "Du hast keine Wahl", meint eich zu ihr.

"Na gut... Ich hoffe ich bin nicht tot danach!"

"Keine Sorge, bist du nicht. Du liegst wirklich im Koma."

"Na schön."

Sie beugte sich übers Geländer. Erst zögerte sie, doch dann sprang sie wirklich. Und genau in dem Moment wurde es schwarz vor meinen Augen.

"Hey... Wachen Sie bitte auf! Es hat geklappt!", hörte ich eine Stimme rufen. "Ist ja schön", flüsterte ich leise doch hatte vermutlich meine Augen immer noch geschlossen. "Wachen Sie bitte auf. Sind Sie jetzt im Koma?", wurde ich gefragt. Dann schlug ich meine Augen auf. "Was!?", rief ich. Doch sah mich dann um. "Hat es geklappt?", fragte ich mich und schaute mich um. Vor mir stand Madotsukis Vater. "Wie sollen wir Ihnen Danken?", fragte er mich. "Ähm... Brauchen Sie nicht", meinte ich zu ihm. "Aber lassen Sie mich bitte das andere Ende von Madotsuki abmachen."

"Ähm... Natürlich."

Er ging vorbei an mir und so ging ich zu Madotsuki um das andere Ende abzumachen. Zum Glück so schnell, bevor sie sich aufsetzen konnte. Doch als sie mich sah sagte sie nicht und lächelte nur. "Danke", meinte sie nur zu mir und wendete sich dann wieder zu ihren Eltern. Und da bemerkten sie mich nicht mehr. Perfekter Moment um abzuhauen. Und das tat ich auch. Und leider habe ich ihr die Objekte nicht geben können. Naja... Vielleicht in ferner Zukunft.

Einige Monate später bin ich doch nochmal in die andere Welt gereist, nur um zu sehen, ob es Madotsuki gut geht. Ja, deswegen. Aber auch um ihr endlich die Sachen zu geben. Ich habe irgendwie herausgefunden wo sie lebt. Oh mein Gott, ich bin ja fast wie ein Stalker. Ach, das ist mir aber egal.

Als ich an ihrem Haus ankam klingelte ich sofort. "Ich komme!", hörte ich es rufen. Die Tür ging sofort auf. Und die Tür machte... Madotsuki auf? Wieso denn das? "Ah, Masada. Hallo. Es sind jetzt schon einige Monate her, oder?", meinte sie. "Ähm... Sind deine Eltern nicht zu Hause?", fragte ich sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon lange nicht mehr", meinte sie leise.

"Schon lange nicht mehr? Was ist passiert?"

"Das möchte ich nicht draußen klären. Komm' rein." Ich nickte nur und ging rein.

"Sag mal, wieso willst du mir das erzählen? Ich bin ein Fremder für dich", erklärte ich ihr. "Du hast mir geholfen", antwortete sie. "Daran habe ich schon gemerkt, dass du keine schlechte Person bist." Sie ist wahrhaftig naiv. Das hätte sie auch zu jedem anderen Erwachsenen gesagt, oder? Aber sie ist noch klein, das muss ich berücksichtigen. Nein, wie ihr wisst habe ich keine Bösen Absichten. Aber da muss man sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen.

Als wir im Wohnzimmer waren fragte ich Madotsuki:"Also, wo sind deine Eltern?" "Nicht mehr hier", antwortete sie.

"Nicht mehr hier? Was meinst du damit?"

"Sie... Sind... Also... Gestorben."

"Oh, dass tut mir leid. Tut mir leid, dass ich gefra..."

"Ist schon gut. ich bin schon etwas hinweg darüber. Ich wollte sowieso meine Sachen packen und gucken, zu welchem Verwandten ich hin kann. Sie wissen das auch noch nicht."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ja, die Verwandten wissen nichts davon. Sie interessiert das auch nicht so, aber irgendwo muss ich ja hin."

Dann war es still. Was sind das für Verwandten? Schrecklich sowas. ich denke ich sollte lieber mich verabschieden und gehen. Dann drehte sich Madotsuki aber um. "Ich weiß, ich kann ja zu dir!", rief sie. "Zu mir? Aber willst du wirklich in einem...", wollt eich sie fragen, doch wurde unterbrochen mit:"Das ist mir egal! ich will die Smash Welt sehen!"

"Wirklich? Solltest du nicht lieber wirklich zu Verwandten ziehen?"

"Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

"Ähm... Madotsuki, du bist noch zu klein und solltest warten bis deine Zeit gekommen ist."

"Ach komm schon! Ich könnte sofort mitkommen! Ich mache auch keine Probleme! Versprochen!"

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Na schön, du darfst mitkommen."

Sofort sprang Madotsuki auf und ab. "Ja, endlich bekomme ich die Smash-Welt zu Gesicht!", rief sie begeistert. "Einen Moment noch...Bevor du aber dahin gehst nimm diese Sachen hier", meinte ich und gab ihr sofort die Tasche. Sie fragte mich sofort natürlich, was das sei. "Objekte, damit du dich erstmal selbst verteidigen kannst bevor du deinen Smash-Partner findest", antwortete ich. "Selbstverteidigung?", fragte Madotsuki nach. Ich nickte. Dann schaute sie sofort rein. "Die sind ja cool!", rief sie. "Warte kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da, dann können wir los!" Und da rannte sie sofort hoch. Ich seufzte. Naja, Madotsuki wollte es so. Vielleicht werde ich es auch nicht bereuen. Nur ist die Fraqe, ob sie dies gewachsen ist. Sie ist noch sehr jung für eine Smash-Kriegerin und ihre Zeit habe ich wohl vorverlegt, denke ich. Oder? Vielleicht auch nicht. Egal, ich denke jedenfalls wenn sie das leben früh kennen lernt wird sie vielleicht doch eine sehr Starke Smash-Kriegerin. Auch wenn ich sie nicht so gut kenne habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie doch schon unbewusst weiß, was sie tut.

* * *

Ja, eigentlich wäre es jetzt DOCH Crossover, aber sie sind als OOCs eingefädelt.


	13. Smash 12-Retten wir die Smasher!

**Pit POV**

Wir waren irgendwo im nichts. Von wem ich rede? Ähm... Yoru, Lady Palutena, Sonic, Hiro und auch meine Wenigkeit. Wir standen irgendwo, ich denke vor einer Art Raumschiff. Dort sollen die Smasher sein, über die Mega Man gesprochen hat, wahrscheinlich auch verschleppt hat. Aber... In einen Raumschiff? Dann war er ja sehr kreativ, denke ich. Oder... vielleicht auch nicht. Das ist aber auch egal.

"Sollen wir wirklich da rein? Vielleicht hat Shiro sich ja vertan", meinte ich. "Tja, das würde ich ja gerne auch behaupten, aber wir sollten zumindest nachsehen", meinte Hiro. "Also... Stürmen wir rein! Sonic?" Sie schaute zu Sonic, dieser nickte und machte sich bereit die Tür zu rammen. Beide sahen sehr entschlossen aus, besonders Hiro. Aber komischer Weise selbst dann ist sie... Ist sie... Argh, ich fange gleich wieder an von ihr zu schwärmen. Ich darf nicht! Die Mission ist wichtiger. Keine Zeit für... Aber so hart ich es zurückhalten wollte, ich wurde rot als ich auf Hiros Gesicht starrte. Schon wieder. Wie viel mal bin ich das schon? Ich glaube nicht oft, aber ab jetzt wohl immer. Das passt ja auch super. Oh man, wenn das Lady Palutena sieht dann bin ich geliefert. Nein, nicht mit verboten oder so etwas... Ich werde deswegen dann nur geärgert von ihr. Und das brauche ich nicht wirklich. Wenn dann will ich es selber sagen.

"Hey, hörst du nicht!? Komm schon!", wurde ich plötzlich angeschrien. Ich erschrak dabei. "Was?", fragte ich. "Pit, beweg' deinen Hintern verdammt! Der Eingang ist auf!", hörte ich Yoru schreien. Dann schaute ich in die Richtung des Raumschiff und erschrak. "Seit wann ist das auf? Und wo sind Sonic und Hiro?", fragte ich verwirrt. Yoru seufzte. "Wenn du weniger über Hiro Tagträumen würdest dann wüsstest du wieso!", schrie er. "Aber ich erklär es dir, owohl du es dir selber erklären könntest. Sonic hat den Eingang aufgebrochen und beide sind vorausgegangen. Wir warten hier nur auf dich." "Ja, ja. Ich hab es ja kapiert. Ich komme!", rief ich und rannte zu den beiden und wir gingen rein. Drinnen war es aber nicht dunkel, im Gegnteil. Sogar ziemlich hell. Man erkannte die Farbe der Wände- Ganz weiß, so wie der Boden. Dennoch war alles aus Metall, jedenfalls fühlte sich das so an. Wer hat dieses Raumschiff konstruiert und gebaut? Es scheint auf jeden Fall sehr groß zu sein. Überall waren auch Türen. Das heißt die gefangenen Smasher könnten überall sein.

"Yoru, ich hätte eine Frage. Wieso bist du davon ausgegangen, dass Pit von einem Mädchen tag träumt?", fragte Lady Palutena. Oh nein, nicht die Frage! Ich wusste es!

Gerade wollte ich zur Antwort einsetzten doch Yoru antwortete schneller als ich:"Ehrlich gesagt wissen wir alle, dass Pit in Hiro verliebt ist, sie aber zu dumm ist das zu kapieren, wie immer. Selbst Aika und Villager hat es in Rekordzeit verstanden. Da du die beiden aber ja noch nicht wirklich oft zusammen gesehen hast ist es kein Wunder warum du es noch nicht verstanden hast Palutena." "Erzähl keinen Blödsinn! Bin ich nicht!", schrie ich direkt danach.

"Lüg' nicht. Man sieht es an deinem Gesicht jedes mal."

"Das ist Schwachsinn! ich wirke nur so!"

"Ja, ja. Deshalb hast du Mina um Hilfe gebeten."

"Das ist ewig her!"

"Da kenne ich eine andere Version. Warum rettest du sie auch immer, bevor Sonic kommt? Und einmal hast du sie versucht zu... Buährg, das Wort will ich nicht in den Mund nehmen."

"Aber das..."

"Erfinde keine Ausreden Pit. Selbst ich weiß was du denkst, auch wenn ich dich anfangs Loser genannt habe."

Dann sagte ich nichts mehr. Manchmal reagier ich wie ein Mädchen darauf, ja, aber das war peinlich! Und aus gutem Grund wollte ich nicht, dass das Lady Palutena so schnell erfährt.

Sie starrte mich eine Weile an. "Ist das wahr?", fragte sie mich. "Natürlich ni...", wollte ich antworten, doch als ich sie ansah schluckte ich nur. Ihr Blick war ernst. Sehr ernst. Er würde mich töten, wenn ich lügen würde! "Ja", antwortete ich leise. "Warum hast du mir nie was davon gesagt?", fragte sie mich.

"Muss ich nicht. Wenn ich nicht will."

"Aber ich könnte dir helfen Pit."

"Nein danke!"

"Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

"Ähm... Doch, aber ich möchte damit doch selber fertig werden."

"Das wird nicht klappen", hörte ich Yoru einwerfen. "Halt die Klappe Yoru! Mach es doch besser bei der Person in die du verknallt bist!", schrie ich. "Ja, wenn ich jemanden finde", konterte er. "Aber ich bin es ja nicht, also bin ich aus dem Schneider." Ich knurrte. Ich könnte Yoru jetzt direkt durch das ganze Raumschiff scheuchen und dann solange, bis ich ihn hinausbefördert habe. Mensch, in solchen Sachen hasse ich Yoru. Das hört sich schon fast so an, als ob er sich über mich lustig macht. Nein, er macht sich sicherlich über mich lustig. Mach' es besser!

"Ich denke das sollten wir doch auf später verschieben. Das wird eher zu einem Streit von euch beiden", warf nun Lady Palutena ein. "Jetzt sollten wir erstmal auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren. Wo sind die beiden bloß hingegangen? " Und das fällt ihr erst jetzt ein? Toll, wirklich toll.

So gingen wir eine Weile umher, bis wir plötzlich stimmen hörten. "Wir sollten aufgeben und lieber Yoru, Palutena und Pit suchen! Das kriegen wir nicht alleine auf", schallte es von der Ferne. War das nicht... Hiros Stimme? Das heißt, sie sind nicht weit entfernt. "Ach was, das kriegen wir auf!", hörten wir jemand anderen rufen. Das war sicherlich Sonic. Ohne es zu bemerken rannte ich sofort los, den Stimmen hinterher. Yoru und Lady Palutena rannten mir nach. Es waren nur ein paar Meter, aber wir kamen zu ihnen. "Braucht ihr Hilfe!?", rief ich sofort zu den beiden, die sich dann sofort umdrehten. Beide nickten. "Geht zur Seite, sonst treffe ich euch noch", meinte ich sofort. "Das schaffst du nicht alleine", meinte Sonic zu mir. "Selbst wir nicht." "Du benutzt deine faust, oder? Das ist nicht stark genug", erklärte ich hm. Gerade wo er etwas anderes sagen wollte, setzte ich ohne Vorwarnung den Upperdash-Arm ein. Zum Glück traf ich weder Hiro noch Sonic. Die Tür brach sofort auf.

"Ich nehme alles zurück was ich gesagt habe", meinte Sonic und schluckte. " doch nicht so schwach wie gedacht Pit", meinte Yoru. Doch ich sagte dazu nichts. Erstens, das war normal und zweitens: Wer sind die zwei Frauen? Ja, Frauen! Die eine sah aus, als ob sie zu Mario gehört. Die andere... Keine Ahnung woher die kommen soll!

Und direkt in dem Moment kam ein Sternartiges Wesen zu derjenigen aus dem Mario-Universum, welches sie auch sofort auf den Arm nahm.

Dann starrten die beiden mich ebenso an. "So brutal hättest du nicht sein müssen Junge", meinte die blondhaarige. "Sie hätten es fast aufbekommen."

"Pit... Seit wann überstürzt du Sachen?", meinte Palutena. Doch ich antwortete immer noch nicht. "Tut mir leid", brachte ich dann aber nur heraus bevor ich etwas zurückging.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich alles wieder beruhigt. Die beiden Frauen standen auf. "Trotzdem vielen Dank. Wir wussten nicht, wie wir hier rauskommen sollten", bedankten sich beide. "Und jetzt sollten wir uns vorstellen", begann die mit dem Sternenwesen auf ihrem Arm. "Mein Name lautet Rosalina. Und dieser kleine Kerl ist ein Luma." "Ich bin die Wii-Fit Trainerin. Freut mich", meinte die andere. "Freut uns ebenso", meinten wir alle gleichzeitig. "Und wir sind..." "Lasst mich raten... Hiro. Sonic, Yoru, Pit und ein Newcomer, richtig?", riet Rosalina einfach so heraus. Wir nickten. "Wir haben schon von euch gehört... Nur, wie heißt der Newcomer?", fragte sie. "Mein Name lautet Palutena", antwortete Lady Palutena sofort darauf.

"Sonic, Hiro. Wie habt ihr die beiden gefunden? Und dann auch noch die richtige Tür?", fragte ich neugierig. "Das? Ach, Luma ist uns über den Weg gelaufen und hat uns zu dieser Tür geführt. Er meinte, dort wäre Rosalina drin, deshalb war es sehr klar", erklärte Hiro. Sonic nickte. "Wäre der kleine Kerl nicht gewesen, würden wir immer noch herumirren und suchen wie verrückt und wüssten nicht wohin", ergänzte Sonic. "Verstehe", meinte ich nur. "Wie hat er es dann aber hier rein geschafft?" "Es ist entkommen und wollte Hilfe holen, aber das Raumschiff war ganz zu, weshalb er nur gewartet hat", antwortete Rosalina sofort darauf. "Als er euchd ann wohl gehört hat ist er wohl zu zwei von euch gerannt." "Und, woher kennst du uns?", fragte Yoru sie. "Das? Der Kerl der uns hier her verschleppt hat, hat von euch erzählt und euch beschrieben, da war es nicht allzu schwer", erklärte die Wii Fit Trainerin. "Etwas dämlich von ihm muss ich aber zugeben." "Das war sicher Zufall", entgegnete Sonic.

"Kann sein."

"Das war wahrscheinlich so."

Doch auf einmal hörten wir den Alarm los gehen. Moment... Hätte er nicht früher los gehen müssen?

"Ihr habt es also doch gewagt", hörten wir jemanden sagen. "Nun denn...Dann kämpft ihr gegen mich. Mehr beute, mehr verhindert, das uns jemand in die Quere kommt! Los, traut euch!" Die Stimme war genau hinter uns und wie auf Kommando drehten wir uns um. Hinter uns stand... Oh Gott, nein. Das kann ich nicht beschrieben, dass Gesicht war zu... Gruselig! Ich wäre am liebsten weg gerannt. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Ist de raus einem Horror-Spiel entsprungen!? ich bin ehrlich... Der macht mir Angst! Moment... Ist das ein echtes Alien? Es sieht so aus, muss ich zugeben. Wer oder was ist das?

"Nimm' bitte diese dämliche Maske ab", meinte Rosalina ernst zu ihm. "Wir kennen dein Gesicht doch eh!" "Das hättet ihr ja wohl gerne. Ich nehme ab, wann ich es will! Erstmal beseitige ich euch damit!", rief er und holte eine Waffe raus. Ähm... Was ist das für ein Teil? Nee, dumm gefragt. Das war... Ein Laserschwert? Ist das nicht ein Item in den Turnieren? Woher hat er das?

Er stand Kampfbereit. "So, wer will?", meinte er. Urgh, der Blick wird mich in meinen Albträumen verfolgen, ganz sicher. Nicht angenehm!

Sonic, Lady Palutena und ich wollten uns Kampfbereit stellen, doch da stellten sich die Wii Fit Trainerin und Rosalina vor uns. "Sorry, aber wir werden kämpfen. Mit dem Kerl haben wir noch einiges zu bereden", meinte die Wii Fit Trainerin ziemlich ernst. Sie schien wirklich kämpfen zu wollen, wie Rosalina. "So Masada, bereit für das Finale zwischen uns?", riefen die beiden. "Aber immer", meinte die Person, das Alien... Was er auch immer ist, selbst entschlossen und lachte danach richtig wahnsinnig, nein, eher teuflisch. "Kommt nur her, wenn ihr den Smash verlieren wollt!"

* * *

Oh, die Hälfte des Kapitels besteht ja irgendwie nur aus sinnlosem labern zuerst. Sorry dafür. Das Gesicht wurde absichtlich nicht beschrieben, da es eventuell doch in den K Bereich kommen könnte. Ja, Masada hat ein anderes Gesicht (Kriegt sein altes natürlich wieder), er läuft nur diese zwei Kapitel mit der Fratze rum. XD). Der, der Yume Nikki kennt weiß, über welches ich rede.

Oh, und er hat seinen zweiten Auftritt, wenn auch angeschnitten und nicht wirklich passend, aber ein besseren fiel mir nicht für ihn ein. Was mit ihm los ist, wird aber erst im nächsten Kapitel geklärt(wie ihr es euch sicherlich denken könnt XD).


	14. Smash 13-Der Erfinder der Smash-Technik

**Rosalina POV**

"Kommt nur her, wenn ihr den Smash verlieren wollt", meinte Masada zu uns, er sah schon ziemlich siegessicher aus. "Diesmal nicht", meinten wir beide gleichzeitig zu ihm und starteten sofort unsere Angriffe. Die Wii Fit Trainerin startete ihre Attacke, die meine ich Sun Salation heißt, so hat sie mir das mal gesagt, indem sie einen Ball aus Solarenergie auf ihn feuerte. Ich "schoss" meinen Luma auf ihn und kontrollierte ihn zum Angriff, doch er sprang sofort nach hinten. Das gibt es doch nicht. Wir setzten nochmal zu diesen Angriffen ein, doch er sprang nochmals zur Seite. "Ernsthaft?", meinte er und rannte auf uns los. Doch wir sprangen zur Seite nach hinten und setzten nochmals zu einem Angriff ein. Ich "steuerte" Luma dazu die Star Bits auf ihn abzuschießen und die Wii Fit Trainerin nahm einen Fußball her, wo sie den auch immer her hat, und schoss diesen auf Masada. Er war gerade noch am Angriff und wurde daher getroffen und flog auf den Boden. War es schon vorbei?

"Beim ersten Smash war er stärker", meinte die Wii Fit Trainerin als sie ihn ansah. "Sollte mehr Fitness Übungen machen." "Oder er hat aus unerklärlichen Gründen absichtlich verloren... Was ich eher weniger glaube", meinte ich. Doch dann stand er langsam wieder auf. "Ich habe gerade erst angefangen ihr beiden. Jetzt geht es erst los", versuchte er uns zu erklären und ging mal wieder zum Angriff mit dem Laserschwert über. Als er zu schwang duckten wir uns und wollten ihn von unten angreifen, doch er sprang noch rechtzeitig hoch und griff uns dann sofort mit seiner Waffe an und schleuderte uns nach hinten. Sofort standen wir aber auf. Die Wii Fit Trainerin rannte auf ihn zu und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wollte ich sie aufhalten, wer weiß, ob sie dann doch nicht rausgeschleudert wird, doch das tat ich dann doch nicht. Sie lieferte sich einen Zweikampf mit Masada. Sie verteidigte sich bei seinen Attacken, und er bei ihren. Es machte ehrlich gesagt etwas Spaß zuzusehen aber nur etwas.

Als Masada dann zuschlagen wollte machte sie eine ihrer Yoga-Übungen, oder so ähnlich, wo er sie nicht treffen konnte, packte ihn direkt danach und warf ihn dann zur Seite, gegen eine Wand. Dann atmete sie kurz auf und sah auf einmal mehr Energiegelandener aus. "Wenn du noch nicht genug hast sag es mir. Die Übung können weitergehen", meinte sie zu Masada. Dieser stand etwas geschwächt auf. Warum auf einmal? Wieso ist er so geschwächt? Das ist doch nicht normal. Was hat er denn bloß vor? "Nicht schlecht", meinte er und rannte auf sie zu, attackierte sie wieder mit dem Laserschwert, doch sie wich aus. Doch dann grinste er. "Bist du dumm"; meinte er und trat sie weg. Sie flog auf den Boden. Verdammt. Jetzt muss ich eingreifen. Nein, dass hätte ich früher tun sollen. Aber jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Gerade als er zu seinem Final-Schlag ansetzen wollte um die Wii Fit Trainerin heraus zu befördern setzte ich meinen Luma Shoot ein, doch ging selber näher. Luma war vor ihm und kurz bevor er sich versah wurde er von diesem nach oben geschleudert. Ich sprang auch hoch und trat ihn etwas weiter nach oben, dass er auf dem Boden landete. "Brichst du endlich ab?", fragte ich ihn. Doch ich erhielt keine Antwort. Während der Zeit stand die Wii Fit Trainerin wieder auf und starrte auf Masada. Wir beide starrten auf ihn. Ist er jetzt tot oder wie? Doch dann schien er langsam aufzustehen. Dann wurde es ungewöhnlich. Er warf sein Laserschwert weg. Wieso? Mit der Persönlichkeit wie wir ihn kennengelernt haben, würde er das jetzt nicht machen. Er würde kämpfen bis wir raus sind. Und der Kampf hat noch nicht einmal fünf Minuten gedauert. Merkwürdiger geht es nicht. Oh, tut mir leid, da habe ich mich vertan. Es geht merkwürdiger. Er nahm aus irgendeinem Grund die Maske endlich ab. Nun sah man sein wahres, und auch normales, Gesicht. Die Maske warf er dann aber auch weg und sie zerbrach. Dann richtete er seinen Blick zu uns. Wir beide standen in Kampfbereiter Position.

"Ich habe abgebrochen, ihr beide könnt aufhören", erklärte er ruhig. "vielen Dank ihr beiden." Wir waren verwirrt. "Vielen Dank?" Wofür? Ich verstehe nichts mehr.

Mein Blick wanderte aber direkt nach hinten zu den anderen. Alle bis auf Palutena starrten ihn verwundert an. Sie sagten nichts. Niemand sagte für eine Weile etwas. Es war für eine kurze Weile still. "Sie sehen komischerweise genauso aus wie der Erfinder der Smash-Technik", warf Palutena dann ein. Ich schaute wieder Masada an, dieser dann Palutena.

"Bemerkenswert. Das ein Newcomer wie Sie darüber bescheid wissen", meinte er zu ihr. "Was hat das für einen Zusammenhang?", fragte die Wii Fit Trainerin sofort. "Du siehst nur so aus hat sie gesagt!"

"Wenn das so ist, habt ihr richtig erraten. Ich möchte es nicht wirklich an die große Glocke hängen aber... Es ist wahr. Ich bin derjenige, der die Smash-Technik für die Smash-Krieger erfand", erklärte er und lächelte dabei. Moment... Erstens: WAAAS!? Zweitens: Das erklärt nicht seinen Persönlichkeitswechsel von einer Sekunde auf die andere. "Du lügst! Und warum bist du so freundlich zu uns!? Und was hieß dieses 'Vielen Dank'!?", platzte mir nun heraus. Ich klang sehr verwundert, was ich normalerweise aber nie zeige. Aber ist das nicht komisch? Ja, sehr komisch sogar. Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr.

"Das werde ich euch später beantworten", erklärte Masada plötzlich. "Lasst mich erstmal zu Meisterhand und ihm diese Situation erklären. Dann kriegt ihr eure Fragen geklärt. In Ordnung?" Wir nickten nur und verließen das Raumschiff und schwiegen. Ich war eher in Gedanken. Was ist mit ihm auf einmal los gewesen? Ach, ich brauche etwas Geduld, dann kriege ich meine Antwort. Aber so mir nichts dir nichts... Mir fällt keine gute Erklärung ein. Und... Wer ist "Meister Hand?"

"Tut mir leid dich zu stören, aber können wir reinkommen?", rief Masada in einen Raum. Dort solle angeblich diese Meister Hand sein. Was das auch immer sein soll. Ich stelle mir da eher eine riesige Hand vor die herumschwebt. Ja, ganz sicher. Das ist eine schwebende Hand. Und nein, die anderen, also Sonic, Hiro, Yoru, Palutena und Pit sind nicht mitgekommen, da sie mit einem gewissen Shiro noch sprechen mussten. Sie wollten ihn fragen, ob er bescheid wüsste, wer der Erfinder der Smash-Technik sein soll.

Ach ja, zur Erläuterung, für alle, die immer noch nicht verstehen was die Smash-Technik ist: Es ist ganz simpel. Mit Hilfe von speziellen Controllern, ich denke man nennt sie so, können die Smash-Krieger uns Smasher steuern im Kampf. Was wir machen sollen und welche Attacken wir ausführen sollen. Es funktioniert halt so, als ob sie Figuren im Kampf steuern würden. Aber die Smasher können sich auch dem "Befehl" wiedersetzen, das heißt kurz, nicht das ausführen, was der Smasher drückt. Nicht sehr kompliziert, oder? Und nein, uns Smashern macht es nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Wir werden nicht wie belanglose Objekte behandelt. Wir leben sogar mit den Smash-Kriegern zusammen und... Ach, jetzt gehe ich auf etwas ganz anderes ein. Tut mir leid. Weiter geht es nun!

"Ja, mach ruhig die Tür auf!", kam dann die Antwort. Gesagt, getan. Sofort betraten wir den Raum. Ich habe es geahnt, es war eine schwebende Hand, nur in weiß.

Sie drehte sich zu uns. "Du lässt dich mal wieder bei den Smashern und blicken Masada?", meinte er verwundert. Masada nickte. "Aber nur aus dem Grund, weil der Feind mich auch für kurze Zeit eingenommen hat", antwortete er. "Eingenommen? Wie meinst du das?", fragte die Meister Hand ihn.

"Gehirnwäsche. Die haben sie auch an einen der Newcomer, Mega Man und seinem Smash-Partner, ausgeführt. Auch an mir, aber ich wurde zum Glück von zwei der Newcomer davon erlöst, dank der zwei Smashs die sie mir booten", erklärte er sofort und zeigte auf uns. Die Meister Hand kam auf uns zu. Die Wii Fit Trainerin und ich erschraken ein bisschen. "Ihr seit also zwei Newcomer hier?", fragte er uns. Wir nickten. "Dann willkommen in der Smash Welt", begrüßte er uns. Dann wendete er sich wieder zu Masada, bevor wir etwas sagen konnten. "Ich habe die beiden in meinem Gehirnwäsche-Zustand entführt. Entschuldige deswegen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat", meinte er, wendete sich bei den letzen beiden Sätzen dann doch eher zu uns. "Ach, mach' dir da mal keine Gedanken. Da wir das jetzt wissen ist alles klar", meinte die Wii Fit Trainerin. Ich konnte da nur zustimmen.

"Doch, ich sollte mir Gedanken machen. Irh habt mir aus der Situation heraus geholfen. Das soll euch nicht ungedankt bleiben. Ich überlege mir etwas für euch", meinte er. "Aber um etwas würde ich euch doch gerne bitten: könnt ihr bitte jetzt gehen? Ich würde das Meister Hand gerne geschlossen erzählen." Wir nickten nur und gingen sofort aus dem Raum.

"Was wohl so wichtig ist?", meinte die Wii Fit Trainerin fragend. "Bestimmt etwas, was uns nicht wirklich angeht. Aber darum sollten wir uns keine Gedanken machen", erklärte ich ihr.

"Hmm... Vielleicht hast du Recht. Übrigens, wir konnten uns ja nicht richtig unterhalten, also..."

Und dann gingen wir weg und unterhielten uns. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind wir doch schon ein bisschen wie Freundinnen geworden. Und das nur wegen diesem Ereignis. Das ist bestimmt nur Zufall, dennoch bin ich trotzdem vor, dass ich nun jemanden aus einem anderen Universum kennengelernt habe.

**Masada POV**

Ich war froh als Rosalina und die Wii Fit Trainerin weg waren. Das würde sie auch nicht wirklich interessieren oder sie würden nicht verstehen. Wir haben das bisher auch verheimlicht.

"Also? Worüber möchtest du mit mir alleine sprechen?", fragte Meister Hand mich. "Es dauert nicht lange. Es geht um Yume", fing ich an.

"Yume? Links frühere Smash-Partnerin? Was ist mit ihr?"

"Du wirst mich für verrückt halten, aber sie ist wieder hier."

"Wie? Wieder hier? Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

"Was ist an 'Sie ist wieder hier' nicht zu verstehen? Sie lebt wieder. Ich, nein besser gesagt Madotsuki, hat sie gefunden und zu mir gebracht."

"Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

"Das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich vermute aber sie ist auch für kurze Zeit durch die Gehirnwäsche zum Feind übergetreten."

"Dann sollten wir Link davon berichten."

"Nein!"

Danach war es still. Wahrscheinlich war Meister Hand von meinem "Nein" verwirrt. "Normalerwiese würdest du fordern, dass er es sofort erfährt. Wieso diesmal nicht? Er hat das Recht davon zu erfahren", erklärte er mir. "Es ist aber der falsche Zeitpunkt. Glaub' mir, er wird es noch früh genug erfahren", meinte ich.

"Früh genug?"

Ich nickte. "Wenn er zum ersten Mal gegen sie kämpft, auch wenn er sie nicht wiedererkennt. Das wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern", erklärte ich. "Wenn er sie nicht erkennt weiß er es doch nicht. Ich bitte dich, jetzt stellst du dich dumm an", meinte Meister Hand zu mir.

"Wenn er sie im ersten Moment nicht erkennt. Sie hat eine Maske auf und einen anderen Namen angenommen, vorerst. Link wird es aber bestimmt schnell auffallen. Höchstens nach dem Kampf."

"Du willst also das Link es selbst entdeckt und ihn nicht darauf vorbereiten?"

"Ja. Denn manchmal ist es doch besser etwas selber zu entdecken."

"Für Erfinder wie dich vielleicht."

"Da täuschst du dich. Auch für jemanden wie Link."

"Und... Wie heißt sie jetzt seitdem sie beim Feind ist?"

"Das interessiert dich. Weil du der jetzige Boss der Smash-Welt bist verrate ich es dir. Aber Link wird nichts verraten."

"Ja, ich habe verstanden. Ich gehe auf deinen "Deal" ein."

"Sie benutzt eine Erfindung für Smash-Krieger von mir, welches sie auf dem Niveau der Smasher bringt, man wird sie mit einem Smasher verwechseln denke ich. Sie ist nun..."


	15. Smash 14-Pocky kommt zu Besuch

Filler Time! Yeah!

* * *

**Ness POV**

Es war einige Tage her als ich den Brief bekommen habe. Ja, einen Brief. Und zwar, dass mein alter Nachbar, Pocky, zu besuch in die Smash-Welt kommt. Angeblich hätte meine Mutter ihn gefragt, ob er nicht nachsehen könnte, wie es mir geht. Wieso er? Dann hätte sie doch Jeff, Poo oder Paula fragen können, oder mir schreiben können, dass ich mal kurz vorbeischauen soll. Sicherlich war das eine Lüge. Ja, ganz sicher. Wir sind zwar Nachbarn, aber leiden kann ich nicht wirklich. Was mir aber unheimlicher daran erschien war, dass er über Lukas und Aika bescheid wusste! Meiner Mutter habe ich nie davon geschrieben. Ihr wisst doch wie Mütter nerven können, wenn man ihnen sagt, dass man verliebt ist und dann auch noch der beste Freund der Rivale. Sie mischen sich ein. Und das wollte ich nicht unbedingt!

Und es war auch sehr verdächtig, wie er sie beschrieben hat. Urgh, ich könnte ihn umbringen! Der kommt ihr nicht zu nah! Luke reicht mir schon!

Die einzige Sache ist, ich habe Naomi und Lucas noch nichts erzählt. Das heißt sie werden verwundert sein wenn sie ihn hier im Haus antreffen. Nur Glück, dass ich gerade alleine bin. Lucas ist raus gegangen und Naomi... Wahrscheinlich auf ihrem Weg, wohin auch immer, auf Mina getroffen und streitet sich ordentlich mit ihr. So ist Naomi halt außerhalb. Ja, eigentlich ist sie ein freundliches und fröhliches Mädchen, auch sehr freundlich zu Lucas und mir, aber nur wenn wir drei unter uns sind. Wenn jemand viertes dabei ist wird sie schnell kühl, desinteressiert und fängt oft Streitereien an indem sie den anderen ohne Rücksicht beleidigt. Sie sagt dazu nur, sie sage ihre Meinung. Hoffe doch mal ob das stimmt.

Ich starrte alle 5 Minuten auf die Tür. Was wenn er ohne zu klingeln... Nein, Pocky gibt sich stehts höflich. Er würde klopfen oder klingeln. Dennoch starrte ich trotzdem.

Und direkt wo mein Blick langsam zur Tür wanderte klingelte es sofort. "Jemand da?", hört eich eine Person rein rufen. Ganz klar, Poky. Soll ich die Tür aufmachen oder nicht? Muss wohl. Sonst kommt später Naomi oder Lucas und sehen ihn.

Also rannte ich zur Tür und schloss auf. Meine Stimmung war nun ganz unten, doch ich zeigte es nicht und setzte mir ein fälschliches, freundliches Gesicht auf. "Ah, hey Pocky, das ging aber schnell", begrüßte ich ihn. "Komm ruhig rein." Dann rannte ich sofort wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Wie erklär ich das bloß den beiden? Das hat mir ja gerade gefehlt.

Nach kurzer Zeit danach saßen wir im Wohnzimmer. "Also, was führt dich hier her?", fragte ich ihn. Ich wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Ich musste! Mir kam eh ein komisches Gefühl dabei. Also soll der gefälligst damit rausrücken!

"Habe ich dir den Grund nicht geschrieben?", antwortete er mir darauf. "Ähm doch... Aber woher weißt du...", wollte ich gerade fragen, doch da fiel er mir schon ins Wort:"Woher ich über Lukas und Aika bescheid weiß?"

"Ja, ich habe nie etwas von ihnen erzählt."

"Das würde ich gerne für mich behalten."

"Du hast was vor, oder?"

Und ab da klang ich dann nicht mehr freundlich, eher... Mehr ernst und ein klein wenig finster zugleich. Aber ich traue ihm nicht. So klang er auch. Habe ich etwa einen neuen Rivalen? Das darf bitte nicht sein! Wenn, dann kann er direkt wieder abschwirren.

"Nein, nicht im geringsten. Was denkst du dir Ness? Darf ich nicht mal meinen alten Nachbarn besuchen?", meinte er nur. Dann war es still. Ich starrte ihn sehr lange an um zu sehen, ob etwas an ihm gerade nicht stimmt. Aber zur Enttäuschung stimmte alles. Vielleicht reagiere ich über. Ich meine, wir reden über Pocky, so was wird er sich wohl nicht erlauben, da seine Eltern ja streng sind. Oder doch? Vielleicht wurde er ja... Ich bin mir so unsicher! Was soll ich nur denken!?

"Ness! Bin wieder da!", hörte ich jemanden rufen. "Wir wollten jetzt los zum..." Doch dann war es still. ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Wohnzimmertür. In dieser stand Lucas. Endlich!

"Wer ist das?", fragte er sofort. "Wir haben keinen besuch erwartet." "Ach er? Das es ist ein alter Nachbar von mir", erklärte ich ihm und ging langsam zu Lucas. "Luke, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", meinte sich zu ihm und zog ihn, wenn auch gegen seinen Willen sofort in ein weit entferntes Zimmer.

"Was ist los Ness?", fragte Lucas mich und schaute mich verwirrt an. "Ich muss mit dir was bereden", erklärte ich flüsternd und zog den Brief aus meiner Hosentasche hervor. Sofort drückte ich ihm Lucas in die Hand. Ich deutete darauf, dass er diesen lesen sollte, was er auch tat. Kurz danach ließ er diesen fallen.

"Die Zeilen... Wie er Aika genannt hat...", meinte Lucas ganz erstaunt. "Und? Was denkst du?", fragte ich ihn.

"Er muss sterben!", rief Lucas schon fast. "Obwohl... So ganz Unrecht hat dein früherer Nachbar nicht. Sie ist ja ziemlich süß und..." "Konzentrier dich!", schrie ich ihn an.

"Aber was willst du mir damit sagen? Wir sind auch Rivalen in dem Punkt."

"Ja, aber wir brauchen keinen dritten."

"Ja, und? Was heißt das?"

"Lucas... Abreitest du Zeitweise mit mir zusammen um ihn zu vertreiben? Diesmal müssen wir uns gegenseitig helfen."

"Wie... Wir sollen zeitweise gemeinsame Sache... übertreibst du nicht da Ness?"

"Tue ich nicht! Wer weiß was sonst noch passiert wenn Pocky länger bleibt!"

"Da könntest du Recht haben... Abgemacht! Aber nur solange bis er weg ist!"

Wir beide nickten gleichzeitig und schlugen unsere Hände ein. "Also, was hast du vor?", fragte Lucas mich. "Für solche Fälle habe ich immer einen geheimen Plan. Wir lassen ihn Schmerz erleiden", erklärte ich und grinste.

"Sch-Schmerz!? Du willst ihn schlagen!?"

"Nein, doch nicht so! Hiermit!"

Nach diesem Satz holte ich meinen Rucksack hervor der zufälligerweise in diesem Raum war und machte ihn auf. Hervor zog ich eine Packung mit Pocky Sticks drinnen. Die habe ich immer drinnen falls ihr fragt. Hiro gibt mir immer welche, da sie manchmal doch zu viele hat. Wie viele Packungen isst sie überhaupt am Tag? Und müsste sie nicht fett sein? Naja, sei es drum.

"Verstehst du? Es gibt so ein Spiel mit diesen. Weißt du worauf ich hinaus will?", erklärte ich Lucas kurz. Dieser nickte, was so viel hieß wie "Verstehe." "Also... Sollen wir das Spiel beginnen?", fragte ich ihn mit grinsendem Blick. "Warum nicht? ich wette es wird unserem Gast Spaß machen", antwortete Lucas darauf und grinste ebenso. Wir beide klangen dabei sehr hinterlistig.

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir kamen wieder ins Wohnzimmer und fragten Pocky ob er mit uns raus kommen wollte. Wir mussten ihn sogar nicht überreden, er sagte sofort zu und schon gingen wir nach draußen in den Park. Dort schauten wir uns direkt um und sahen dann Aika und ihren Smash-Partner Murabito auf der Wiese sitzen. Natürlich nahm Ai-Chan uns zu erst wahr und winkte uns zu den beiden. Wir ließen uns das auch nicht zwei mal sagen und rannten sofort zu ihnen. Erstmal stellten wir beide den beiden Pocky vor, doch irgendwie war es eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion. Kannten die drei sich etwa schon? Ich glaube es schon fast, da beide sitzen blieben und nur meinten:"Nett dich kennen zulernen." Normalerwiese wären beide aufgestanden und hätten sofort angefangen auszufragen... Aber indirekt. Doch diesmal... Keine Spur davon. Was ist denn los? Sag mir nicht... Das darf nicht wahr sein! Dann wird mein schlimmster Albtraum wahr!

"Und? Wie lange musstet ihr beiden warten?", fragte Lucas sofort danach. "Nicht wirklich lange, wir sind auch noch nicht lange hier", antwortete Murabito sofort. "Also? Was wollt ihr beiden denn wieder machen?" "Ach, das wissen wir schon", meinte ich darauf und sah zu Lucas. Er nickte und wir grinsten beide etwas heimlich.

Ich zog mir sofort meinen Rucksack aus und machte ihn auf. "Und zwar damit!", rief ich. Murabito, Ai-Chan und Pocky schauten direkt rein. "Ähm... Ness, wir sind nicht zum Snack-Knabbern hier. Und übrigens habe ich genug von denen. Ich kann die Dinger nicht mehr sehen", erklärte Murabito, schon etwas angewidert. "Keine Angst, man kann damit ein Spiel spielen", erklärte ich ihm. "Dann halt mich aus diesem raus", meinte er zu mir. "Nein, du machst auch mit!", schrie ich ihn schon fast an. Er schluckte und nickte. "Jedenfalls... Die Regeln sind ganz einfach. Erst wird ausgelost welche beiden gegeneinander antreten. Wenn diese dann ausgewählt sind, müssen die beiden Spieler an den beiden Enden anbeißen. Wer bis zur Mitte durchhält gewinnt", erklärte ich kurz. Ich wurde von den anderen angestarrt... Bis auf Lucas natürlich, er wusste ja, was ich vor hatte.

"Ähm... Wenn sich beide in der Mitte treffen, dann... Also dann... Und wir haben nur ein Mädchen in unserer Runde... Und...", brachte Murabito nur raus. "Bist du jetzt Schwul oder so!?" "Nein, nein, bin ich nicht. Vertrau mir, es wird der Spaß machen Murabito", meinte ich nur und lächelte. "nicht wahr Luke?" "Ja sehr viel. Vertrau uns nur!", stimmte er mir sofort zu. Murabito seufzte. "Wenn ihr meint."

"Eine wirklich gute Idee Ness", meinte Pocky dazu. "Viele haben gesagt es würde Spaß machen und ich wollte es schon immer ausprobieren." "Du auch?", fragte Ai-Chan ihn. "Dann sind wir zwei. Ich habe es auch mal gesehen, als Onee-Chan, Mina-Neechan, Samus-Neechan, Snake, Akira-Niichan, Kirby und Pit-Niichan es mal gespielt haben. Es sah so aus, als ob es ihnen Spaß gemacht hätte. Seitdem will ich es auch ausprobieren." Wahrscheinlich einer von Minas Plänen. Ich meine, jeder weiß, dass Snake vermutlich eine kleine Interesse an Samus hat. Auch umgekehrt ist es bei Samus und Snake der Fall. Nur... Smaus gibt es zu und wir haben es versehentlich mitgehört. Die meist kühle und auch tapfere Frau im Power Suit hat wohl auch einen weichen Kern. Und Mina lässt nicht locker und will die beiden halt verkuppeln. Ist das nicht nervig?

"Können wir nun beginnen?", fragte ich nach. Die anderen nickte. Sofort holte ich ein Papier raus und schrieb meinen Namen drauf. Ach ja, auf dem Papier war eine Art Skala, wie sie bei Tunieren verwendet wird. Nur das nicht zwei Namen nebeneinander standen, sondern mit sehr viel Abstand. Nur die beiden, die ganz oben angelangen müssen anfangen.

Ich forderte die anderen auf ihre Namen auch drauf zuschreiben, was sie auch taten. Dann nahm ich das Blatt wieder an mich.

"Gut! Dann gucken wir mal wer anfängt!", verkündete ich und folgte den Strichen. Ich war auf jeden Fall dran. Ein Glück! Wer ist denn mit mir dran? Bitte Ai-Chan, bitte Ai-Chan, bitte... YES! Habe ich ein Glück heute! Nimm das Pocky! Jetzt musst du uns zusehen! Haha!

Ich zeigte den zettel in die Runde. "Aika und ich sind als erstes", meinte ich und grinste. "Unfair! Du hast geschummelt!"; rief Lucas rein. "Habe ich nicht, sieh doch. Nichts radiert oder weggestrichen"; meinte ich zu ihm. Lucas schaute sich das haargenau an. Ja, auch wenn wir zusammenarbeiten verhalten wir uns wie Rivalen, das liegt uns im Blut. Wir müssen uns anstrengen und dürfen nicht gegen den anderen verlieren.

"Akzeptiert", meinte Lucas, wenn er auch schmollte. Damit musste er wohl jetzt leben. Dann darf ich wohl meinen ersten Kuss mit ihr haben... Moment... Ich hatte ihn doch schon! Da ist Ai-Chan zwar nur gestolpert auf mich und unsere Lippen hatten sich berührt, aber das zählt doch so weit ich weiß, oder?

Nur Lucas weiß von gar nichts. Hehe. Ich sollte es ihm danach aber sagen, dass er schon längst diese Rudne verloren hat. Aber jetzt muss ich mich darauf konzentrieren.

"Hey Ness! Hörst du nicht!?", weckte mich plötzlich eine Stimme auf. "Nimm das andere Ende! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Die anderen wollen auch noch!" Ich schaute zu Aika. Sie hatte schon das eine in ihrem Mund und ihr Blick war nicht ganz so fröhlich wie vorher. Mehr ernst. Erinnert sie sich dran? Oh, dann bin ich sowas von dran!

"Ähm... Ja, habe verstanden", meinte ich und nahm sofort das andere Ende.

"Seit ihr beiden soweit?", wurden wir von Murabito gefragt. Wir nickten. "Okay, dann los!", rief er und gab das Start-Signal. Ich fing sofort an, immer ein kleines Stück. Und Aika schien auch schnell zu machen. Aber ich glaube sie wollte es sehr schnell hinter sich bringen. Doch zwischendurch blickte ich zu Pocky. Aber der schien ganz locker. Was zur Hölle... Das gibt es doch nicht! Wie kann er so locker bleiben wenn ein Rivale gerade... Das ist komisch! Was hat er bloß vor?

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Ai-Chans und meine Lippen in Berührung kamen... Zum zweiten mal. Oh man, das habe ich mir zum zweiten mal gewünscht... Und es ist heute passiert. Ich könnte umkippen vor Freude. Aber nicht vergessen... Es ist teil des Plans. Aber wer hat gesagt, das sich es nicht genießen darf?

Doch dann... Abbruch. Menno. Das hätte länger dauern können. "Wer ist als nächstes?", fragte Aika sofort. "Wir losen wieder, hast du das vergessen?", meinte Murabito. "Stimmt. Habe ich wirklich, tut mir leid", meinte Aika nur.

Wir wiederholten den Vorgang ein paar male. Einmal waren Ai-Chan und Lucas dran. Das war nur gerecht, Lucas sollte auch seine Chance kriegen. Auch Aika und Murabito einmal, doch Murabito brach noch kurz davor ab, bevor die beiden Lippenkontakt hatten... Zum Glück. Einmal waren sogar Lucas und Murabito dran. Zum brüllen war das sage ich euch. Lucas war etwas zierlich, während Murabito schnell machte. Und dann waren beide ziemlich angewidert, oh man... Es war so gut, ich muss immer noch lachen deswegen. Man war das gut. Aber dafür hatt eich weniger zu lachen als ich mit Pocky musste, aber der brach ziemlich früh den Pocky Stick in zwei. Dann wiederholte sich einiges, aber eines kam nie dran... Aika und Pocky! Wieso? Pocky ist doch ein Rivale, oder? Dann muss er doch... Meine Güte, ist der komisch heute!

Was hat er verdammt nochmal vor!?

Dann brach langsam die Abendröte an. Murabito und Aika mussten sich schon auf den Weg zu ihrem haus machen. Wir ebenso, also verabschiedeten wir von uns von ihnen, räumten kurz alles weg und gingen dann nach hause. Während dem nach Hause weg flüsterte ich etwas mit Lucas.

"Ganz sicher das er ein Rivale für uns ist?", fragte er mich. "Ganz sicher! Das gehört doch nur zu seiner Strategie!", erklärte ich ihm.

"Er sah nicht so aus. Frag' ihn doch direkt."

"Nein! Ich bin mir sicher er ist ein Rivale für uns!"

"Dann sollten wir es klar stellen."

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Na gut."

Dann blieben wir beide stehen. Pocky bemerkte das sofort und drehte sich um. "Was ist ihr beiden?", fragte er uns. "Wir möchten eine Sache dir nur klar stellen", fing ich leise an. "Und... Welche ist das?", fragte Pocky verwirrt.

"Du weißt genau über was wir reden!"

"Äh... Gerade nicht..."

"Doch weißt du! Führ dich entweder wie alle anderen Rivalen auf oder lass es bleiben! Obwohl ich rate dir es bleiben zu lassen!"

"Ness... Was für einen Schwachsinn redest du da!"

"Stell dich nicht dumm an!", schrien Lucas und ich gleichzeitig. "Fass Aika nur ein mal an und du wirst es bereuen!"

Nach dieser Aussage war es still. Ziemlich still. Ihm haben wir es aber gegeben! Er muss wissen wo der Hammer hängt!

"Wie bitte? Ich habe keine Interesse an ihr", antwortete Pocky ruhig. "Ich wollte nur helfen." Wir starrten ihn an.

"Was habe ich dir gesagt Ness!", schrie Lucas mich sofort an. "Er ist kein Rivale!" "Ja, ja. Ich habe es verstanden", meinte ich leise.

"Wenn es euch interessiert, ich habe Aika mal zufällig getroffen und sie bat mich um Hilfe um herauszufinden ob ein gewisser jemand genauso fühlt wie sie. Und die Antwort ist wohl eindeutig ja.", erklärte Pocky uns kurz nachdem sich alles beruhigt hatte und wir weiter gingen. "Obwohl sie so jung ist, kennt sie schon so ein Gefühl. Beneidenswert." "Und über wen hat sie gesprochen?", fragte Lucas, schon etwas neugierig. "Das darf ich euch leider nicht verraten", meinte Pocky. "Einen Tipp!", rief ich. Pocky schüttelte aber den Kopf.

"Komm schon Nachbar!"

"Nein heißt nein. Aber deine Mutter wird es bestimmt interessieren."

"Was?"

"Das du wie Lucas in Aika ver..."

"Du erzählst ihr nichts! Sonst bist du tot!"

Pocky rannte etwas voraus. "Oh doch, und du wirst daran nichts ändern können!", rief er. "Man siehst sich irgendwann mal wieder!"

Dann war er auch schon fort. Wir starrten nur hinterher. Oh man, verdammt. Jetzt wird meine Mutter wohl mich nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen. Vielen Dank auch! Deshalb hasse ich Pocky auch! Argh! Aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass er weck ist. Dann kann jetzt alles wieder wie gewohnt ablaufen und ich habe keinen zweiten Rivalen... Zum Glück!

* * *

Ich bin mir Recht unsicher, ob er hetzt Pocky oder Porcky heißt. Falls es falsch ist, korrigiere ich es. Und nein, Pocky ist kein Newcomer in Super Smash Bros.! Ich habe ihn eingebaut, da er zum Spiel Earthbound gehört!  
Sorry falls Pocky OOC ist trotz das ich nachgesehen habe.  
Und nein, ich habe nichts zwischen Lucas und Murabito(Villager) oder Ness und Pocky vor. Keine Angst, die Geschichte handelt sich wenn es Romanze ist immer noch um Hetero-Paare und nicht um Shounen-Ai Paare! Darum müsst ihr euch nicht fürchten!


	16. Smash 15-Alles in Ordnung Sonic?

Und noch mehr Filler! Es hört nicht auf! ... Doch, der letzte Filler... Für jetzt.

* * *

**Hiro POV**

Es sind nun einige Tage her. Und es ist schon so einiges passiert. Als erstes hat uns Mega Man angegriffen, dann musste ich mit dem Team von Yoru Rosalina und die Wii-Fit Trainerin befreien. Ach ja, das mit der Puppe dazwischen habe ich auch vergessen. Aber in letzter Zeit passierte nichts. Wir haben unseren gewohnten Alltag... Der für andere eher ungewöhnlich ist. Sinnloses Zeug machen, trainieren... Das übliche. In letzter Zeit trainieren wir sogar öfter als sonst. Bald steht das Turnier an. Die Turniere finden immer in unregelmäßigen Abständen statt, es wird aber gesagt wann diese sind. Der einzige der nicht mitmachen darf ist Shiro mit Ike. Generell dürfen Smash-Meister nicht mitmachen, da die Befürchtung ist:"Sie sind zu stark." Das sehe ich aber nur als ausrede. Ich verstehe Meister Hand nicht wirklich.

Dennoch... Ich persönlich freue mich immer auf diese. Wenn ich mit Sonic mal nicht auf einer Mission prügeln kann gegen jemand anderen... Das Gefühl ist irgendwie beruhigend. Missionen nerven halt. Und übrigens sehen wir auch unsere Freunde wieder, die wir nicht so oft sehen, ein weiterer Grund.

Aber in letzter Zeit hat es Sonic nicht mehr so mit dem Kämpfen. Nein, ehrlich. Ihm ist die Lust dazu vergangen. Ich habe in heute morgen gefragt, ob er nicht mit rauskommen möchte um gegen Samus zu kämpfen. Anstatt aufzuspringen und sofort mit voller Energie zu sagen:"Immer doch. Aber sie soll nicht heulen, wenn wir gewinnen. Das wird ein Kinderspiel." blieb er einfach sitzen und antwortete mit einem simplen:"Nein." Er klang auch etwas betrübt und sehr lustlos. Ehrlich gesagt... Ist er seit den letzten Tagen, wo wir unsere Ruhe dann schließlich doch hatten, immer komischer geworden. Ist das normal? Genauer: Das alles hat sogar schon etwas angefangen, seit Palutena bei uns eingezogen ist. Senden Götter Krankheiten aus, die ein Leben lang anhalten? Oder was ist los? Ich verstehe das nicht. Vielleicht hat er sich ja verknallt. Moment, Sonic und verknallt? Wenn das wirklich so wäre, hätte er sie doch angemacht. Sonic ist nicht schüchtern, er legt sofort los. Das scheint es wohl nicht zu sein.

Warum ist er dann so komisch? Das will mir nicht wirklich in meinen Kopf. Ich mache mir halt sehr viele Gedanken darüber... Sonic ist mein Smash-Partner und das macht mir halt sehr viele Sorgen. Er hat mir auch noch nichts gesagt. Normalerweise sagt er mir oft, wenn etwas los ist. Ich verstehe es nicht.

Ich ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Dies hatte keinen besonderen Grund um ehrlich zu sein. Ich wollte nur etwas rumsitzen und meine Pocky-Sticks essen. Doch als ich sofort rein kam, sah ich Sonic auf dem Sofa sitzen... Immer noch. Sein Blick war etwas betrübt und er seufzte kurz. Hat er sich heute noch kein Stück fortbewegt? Das passt nicht zu ihm.

ich sah mich kurz um. Niemand war da. Vielleicht wartet Sonic ja, dass ich ihn frage. Das wird es wohl sein.

ich ging also ohne zu zögern zum Sofa und setzte mich neben ihn. Ich nahm die Schachtel mit den Pocky-Sticks in meine Hand und öffnete sie. Dann hielt ich sie vor Sonic... Oder sollte ich hinter sagen? Er sah es zumindest erst nicht, bis ich ihn ansprach. "Hier, nimm dir ruhig welche", bot ich ihm an und lächelte freundlich. "Es sind zwar keine Chillidogs, aber... Ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus." Er drehte sich zu mir. Als erstes schien er zu zögern, doch nickte dann und nahm sich einen raus. Ich stellte die Schachtel wieder auf den Tisch. Sonic sprach erstmal nicht, er kaute nur an den einem Stick herum. Und das langsam, für seine Verhältnisse. Als er dann damit fertig war, fragte er:"Was willst du von mir?" "Ach, nichts. Ich dachte das würde dich vielleicht aufheitern", antwortete ich. "Du siehst etwas bedrückt aus."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich, bist du. Ist etwas schlimmes passiert?"

Mein Smash-Partner antwortete darauf nicht. Er saß wieder einfach stumm da. "Hör mal her Sonic, du kannst nicht ewig so bedrückt sein. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mir es sagen, ich erzähle es keinem weiter. Versprochen", fügte ich kurz danach hinzu. "Es ist nichts", antwortete er. "Nichts, wo du mir helfen könntest." Was... Was hat er gerade gesagt? Ist das der Sonic, den ich kenne? Moment... Ja, das ist er. Ein bisschen. Etwas dickköpfig. Tja, aber so springst du nicht mit mir um.

"Woher willst du das wissen, wenn du es mir nicht sagst?", erklärte ich ihm. "Weil ich es weiß. Hiro, das kannst du nicht beeinflussen", meinte er und sprang auf. "Mir wird das zu blöd. Ich gehe hoch aufs Zimmer", meinte er und ging ohne etwas zu sagen hoch. Oh man... Habe ich das jetzt verschlimmert? Ich hoffe nicht. Ich will es doch nicht verschlimmern!

"Hey Hiro. Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht mit Sonic trainieren?", wurde ich plötzlich von hinten gefragt. Ich erschrak und drehte mich mit einem Ruck um. Ein Glück. Es war Pit.

"Ähm... Ja, schon...", antwortete ich. "Warum machst du das dann nicht?", fragte er mich.

"Naja... Sonic hat keine große Lust und scheint nicht wirklich in der Stimmung zu sein in letzter Zeit."

"Oh... Du meinst ihm geht es nicht gut?"

"Ja, aber ich weiß nicht wieso. Er will nicht mit mir darüber reden."

"Dann solltest du ihn erstmal in Ruhe lassen."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich habe es vielleicht übertrieben."

Dann war es still. Ich dachte nach. Ja, das muss ich fragen. Sofort. "Sag mal... Können Götter Krankheiten verursachen?", fragte ich sofort. Dann war es wieder still, einige Minuten. Pit starrte mich erstmal nur an. Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt.

"Nein, können sie nicht", antwortete er und klang so, als ob ich dämlich klang. Ich wollte aber nur sicher gehen. "Ach, hat mich nur interessiert", meinte ich. "Ich denke ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst. Was hat das mit Lady Palutena zu tun?", fragte er nach.

"Sonic verhält sich merkwürdig seitdem sie hier ist."

"Denkst du? Vielleicht ist er nur krank, oder hat einfach schlechte Laune in letzter Zeit."

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

Pit nickte. "Mit der Zeit wird er wieder normal", meinte er. Ich dachte nach. "Hoffe ich doch mal. Dennoch mache ich mir trotzdem Sorgen", meinte ich nur.

Als es Nachmittags war, kam Sonic erstmal nicht runter. Während dieser Zeit kamen Mina und Samus ins Wohnzimmer und ich habe mit Mina zusammen im Online-Modus von Mario Kart 8 gespielt. Und Mina ist wirklich gut. Immer erster Platz! Und dann noch riesen Abstände! Wo ich erst gerade bei der 2. Runde bin, so wie alle anderen, ist Mina schon bei der Hälfte der ! Und sie wurde nie von einem Item getroffen. Das ist unglaublich! Das würde ich gerne auch erreichen.

Auch Yoru, Pit und Palutena kamen auch ins Wohnzimmer. Diese haben uns auch zugeschaut, später sind dann Mina und ich aus dem Online-Modus gegangen und haben zu dritt gespielt, da Pit auch mitmachen wollte. Zuletzt kamen dann auch noch Akira und Kriby, die wohl von ihren Training zurück kamen... Oder einen Streit ums Essen beendet haben. Sofort wollte Akira auch mitmachen und so spielten wir dann zu viert.

Der einzige der für lange Zeit nicht kam war Sonic. Dies fiel als erstes Samus auf.

"Ist der blaue igel irgendwo draußen?", fragte sie. Darauf antwortete ich:"Nein, er ist oben in seinem Zimmer." Dann war wohl alles klar für Samus und sie wendete sich wieder ab. Einige Minuten ging es dann in stille weiter, bis wir plötzlich die Tür öffnen hörten. Die Runde war zum Glück zu Ende und sofort drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Tür. Endlich, Sonic ist wieder unten. Dieser sah sofort zum Fernsehr und verstand, also fragte er nicht. Er sagte einfach nichts. Und ging sofort zum Sofa und setzte sich wieder. Obwohl... Ich denke er bemerkte nicht, wer da neben ihm saß, bis er angesprochen wurde von ihr. Ich behielt meinen Blick auf die beiden, aber anscheinend bemerkte das keiner von den beiden.

"Hallo Sonic. Warst du etwa den ganzen Tag auf deinem Zimmer?", wurde er gefragt. Sofort wendete Sonic seinen Blick vom Fernsehr und wurde ein klein wenig... Rot? Wie... rot!? Vielleicht hat er Fieber, ja, Fieber. "N... Nein. Nicht ganz", antwortete er stotternd. Sonic stottert? Vielleicht hat er eine Erkältung und ihm ist kalt. Ja, das scheint es wohl sein. Aber warum ist er dann hier unten und nicht oben. "Hey, dreh' dich doch um. Ich tue dir nichts", meinte sie und klang sehr freundlich. Und tatsächlich, ganz langsam wanderte sein Kopf zu Palutena. Was hat er nur? Ich muss wohl weiter zusehen um die Antwort zu kriegen.

"Was hast du denn heute gemacht? Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen", fragte sie ihn. "Ähm... Ich... also... Äh... Nichts besonderes", antwortete Sonic und klang sehr nervös.

"Was ist denn nichts besonderes?"

"Ähm... Hören, Musik. Genau!"

"Ah, verstehe. Du hast nicht trainiert?"

"Fühle mich irgendwie nicht danach."

"Ah, verstehe."

"Du... Du hast bestimmt mit Yoru trainiert, oder?"

"Ähm... Ja. Woher weißt du das?"

"Das ist doch offensichtlich. Man hat euch gehört."

"Oh, verstehe. Was machst du denn jetzt hier unten?"

"Darf ich nicht?"

"Doch, doch. Nur ich dachte du magst es gerne alleine zu sein."

"Ähm... Nein, eigentlich nicht."

"Verstehe. Bereitet dir etwas Sorgen oder so?"

"Ähm... Nein! Es ist nichts, gar nichts! ich bin so wie immer!"

Dann war es still zwischen den beiden. Diese Reaktionen von Sonic... Ist er etwa doch... Dann ist das ungewöhnlich. Und es wäre die einzige Erklärung die mir einfällt. Aber ich dachte nicht das Sonic sich so verhält während er verliebt ist. Aber erstmal brauche ich die Bestätigung dazu.

Die beiden redeten danach noch eine Weile. Sonic wurde irgendwie immer lockerer und sie konnten sich normal unterhalten. Obwohl... Ein bisschen Nervosität war immer noch da, aber er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so nervös. Zum Glück.

Doch nach einer Weile starrten sie mich an. "Hiro, ist was?", fragte Sonic mich. Haben sie mich etwa bemerkt? "Ähm... nein, nein. Alles bestens", antwortete ich schnell. "Wieso fragt ihr?" "Ähm... Hiro, wie sollen wir dir das sagen, aber... Du solltest dich aufs Spiel konzentrieren", meinte Palutena zu mir. Ich starrte sie verwirrt an. "Was meint ihr?", fragte ich nach. "Schau hinter dich", meinte Sonic zu mir. Sofort drehte ich mich zum Fernsehr und starrte dann. Ziemlich geschockt. "Du bist letzter und in der ersten Runde Hiro", meinte Sonic zu mir. Ich sagte dazu nichts, doch nach einigen Sekunden schrie ich:"WIESO SAGT MIR KEINER BESCHEID, DASS ES LOSGEHT!?" "Weil wir dachten, du bemerkst es von alleine", meinte Sonic zu mir, in seiner alten Tonwahl. "In Smashs sagt dir doch auch niemand, wann es losgeht, wenn du es nicht bemerkst. Wenn du zu dämlich bist", meinte er frech zu mir. "Was willst du damit sagen!?", fragte ich.

"Fahr' lieber. Die nächste Runde geht los." Als Sonic mich daran erinnerte erschrak ich und drehte mich um und spielte wieder aktiv mit. Vielleicht ist er jetzt wieder der alte, weil er mit Palutena gesprochen hat. Jedenfalls erleichtert mich das.

Als wir fertig mit Mario Kart 8 spiele war, ging ich sofort zu Sonic und zog ihn in den Flur. "Hey, was soll das!?", fragte er mich entsetzt. "Sei still!", flüsterte ich zu ihm. "Ich habe eine Frage an dich!"

"Und was? ich kann schon sagen, ich kann sie mit :'Nein' beantworten."

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Nur so. Frag einfach."

"Okay, ich bin mal ganz direkt zu dir: Kann es sein, dass du dich in Palutena verliebt hast?"

Eine Zeit war es still. Sonic erschrak dabei und lief sofort rot an. Er starrte mich an. "Das nehme ich wohl als ein Ja an", meinte ich zu ihm. " Oh, der kleine Sonic hat sich verknallt. Wie süß." Sofort packte ich auch schon an seinen Kopf und "rubbelte" diesem. Dabei grinste ich. "Das hättest du mir aber früher sagen können."

Doch sofort schubste Sonic mich weg und blickte mich total wütend an. "Zieh' keine voreiligen Schlüsse! ich bin nicht verliebt, ist das klar!?", rief er und rannte dann sofort hoch. Ich schaute ihm hinterher und seufzte dann. "Dennoch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher", meinte ich.

"Was ist denn hier draußen los?", fragte jemand rein in den Flur. Es war Mina. "Hiro-San, wieso bist du am Boden? Und wo ist Sonic-San?", fragte sie. "Ähm... Ich bin ausgerutscht und Sonic ist wieder hoch gegangen", antwortete ich. Ich beschloss es für mich zu behalten, denn das geht wirklich keinen anderen an.

**Sonic POV**

Als ich oben auf meinem Zimmer war schmiss ich mich sofort auf mein bett. Oh man,dass ist nicht meine Art. Gar nicht gut. Habe ich mich etwa verraten? Nein, habe ich nicht. Wenn sie herausfinden, dass ausgerechnet **ICH** Gefühle für jemanden habe, wäre das mein ende. Das ist so peinlich. Ich wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken. Verdammt! Das habe ich davon! Vielleicht hätte ich aber ehrlich sein sollen... Nein. Ich muss es selber machen. Niemand kann das beeinflussen. Und übrigens will ich, dass es weiter ein Geheimnis bleibt. Niemand braucht das zu wissen. Das ist ganz allein meine Sache. Ich muss es niemanden sagen. Früher oder später wird das eh abschwächen... Hoffe ich doch. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Tag sich zu einem Horror-Tag entwickelt.


	17. Smash 16-Auf ins Schloss!

**Link POV**

Ich stand davor, vor dem Schloss. Ursprünglich war das ja die Pokémon-Liga von Einall, so hat es mir Meisterhand zumindest gesagt. Das Schloss gehört einem gewissen N, der hier aber schon lange abgedampft ist. Ja, der Besitzer ist schon längst weg. Dennoch steht dieses Schloss noch. Besitz ergriffen haben soll sich ein neuer Feind dieses und dort niedergelassen eine Untergebene von ihnen. Mir wurde aber komischerweise nicht gesagt wer. Ich meine, warum hat man mich überhaupt hingeschickt!? Ich habe keine mehr, ohne sie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen bin! ... Naja, doch schon, aber ich traute mir es nicht wirklich zu. Von außen hin bin ich immer der stille, starke, für einige Mädchen auch coole, Link. Aber eigentlich bin ich das nicht. Ich wurde nur verschlossener, seitdem Yume nicht mehr bei mir ist! Seitdem sie gestorben ist meine ich. Das hat mich eher mitgenommen, da sie für mich viel mehr als eine Smash-Partnerin war. Ich war, besser gesagt, bin immer noch... Warum will ich euch das erzählen!? Das geht euch nicht wirklich was an! Und das ist peinlich!

Jedenfalls stand ich einige Zeit davor. Soll ich eintreten oder nicht? Was ist, wenn der Feind es weiß und das eine Falle ist? Soll ich reingehen? Was ist, wenn ich verliere? Oder sogar sterbe? Okay, das wäre mir eher Recht, wäre ich ja wenigstens bei Yume. Dennoch will ich auf der anderen Seite doch nicht sterben.

Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden-Reingehen! Und das tat ich dann auch sehr entschlossen. Ich muss es schaffen und darf jetzt nicht kneifen! Immerhin war ich der Smash-Partner des ersten Smash-Meisters, das kriege ich auch alleine hin... Hoffe ich doch.

Im Schloss, nein Ruine trifft es eher, da alles eingestürzt war, die Decke kaputt, Steinbrocken auf dem Boden, heruntergestürzte Säulen... Ihr wisst, was ich meine. Zum Glück kein Unkraut hier... Noch nicht jedenfalls. Jedenfalls war es nicht ganz dunkel, da das Licht durch die großen Löcher in der Decke hindurch schien. Zumindest kann ich etwas sehen, das beruhigt mich.

Ich schlich mich also durch diese Ruine durch, da ich nicht wusste, wo sich Gegner verstecken konnten. Da muss ich wirklich aufpassen. Ich bin nicht so wie andere Smasher, die einfach durchrennen. Ich versuche mit bedacht zu handeln! Doch das misslingt mir leider oft. Immer wieder ich erwischt und ich kann schreiend wegrennen. Ja , ihr dürft ruhig lachen. ich kriege nichts hin wie geplant. Aber dann schaffe ich es doch raus! Ehrlich! Oh man, ich höre mich wie ein Kind an. Ich glaube ich sollte euch weniger über mich erzählen.

Ich schlich für eine Weile weiter, doch dann hörte ich plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Ich erschrak und Versteckte mich sofort. Das könnte sie sein! über die, die Meisterhand gesprochen hat! Ich lauschte also kurz.

"Mensch, wie konnte ich nur?", beklagte sie sich. "Ich hätte nicht alleine hier bleiben dürfen! Jetzt habe ich das Pech und darf suchen!"

Suchen? Wen? Etwa mich? Dann könnte das wirklich dieses Samurai-Mädchen sein!

Sofort holte ich mein Schwert hervor, mein Schild hatte ich schon längst bereit. Kurz nachsehen, ob Pfeil, Bogen und Enterhaken auch bereit sind. Ja, sind sie. Na dann... ZUM ANGRIFF!

Ich kam hervor und schrie:"Habe ich dich Samurai-Mädchen!" und schwang mein Schwert auf sie. Das Mädchen erschrak sofort und drehte sich sofort um. "Was zum...", meinte sie nur und ich schleuderte sie mit dem Angriff in eine Wand.

"Habe ich dich endlich gefunden. Komm' und kämpfe gegen mich wenn du dich traust!"; rief ich während ich mein Schwert auf sie gerichtet hatte.

Das blauhaarige Mädchen, welches Marth in einer gewissen Weise ähnelte, sogar fast seine Zwillingsschwester sein könnte, wenn sie nicht längere Haare hätte, hob ihren Kopf langsam. Sie sah mich an und sagte für kurze Zeit nichts. Wir starrten uns nur an. Wow, dass Dream Samurai so aussah, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

"Was ist? hast du Angst vor mir?", fragte ich sie. "Antworte mir!" Der weibliche Marth stand ganz langsam auf. Ihr Blick wurde etwas wütend. Oh, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Warum ist sie so sauer? Mein Blick wurde nun eher irritierter, aber ich versuchte weiter ernst zu bleiben. Noch weiß ich nichts über sie.

"Du Vollpfosten! Sehe ich aus wie ein Samurai!?", schrie sie mich sofort an. "Sag mal, kannst du keine normalen Schwertkämpfer von Samurais unterscheiden Idiot!?" "Hä? Du bist kein Samurai?", fragte ich sie verwirrt.

"Ganz Recht, bin ich nicht. Ich beherrsche die Samurai-Kampfkunst nicht!"

"Was bist du dann?"

Ich steckte mein Schwert anschließend ein und blickte nur verwirrt. Mehr fiel mir nicht ein im Moment. "Du meinst wohl wer ich bin, richtig?"; fragte sie mich. Ich nickte. "Tja, darauf kannst du lange warten. Ich verschwinde, finde dich alleine zurecht Dummkopf!", meinte sie, drehte sich um und wollte gehen. "Warte kurz!", schrie ich drei mal. Dann entschied sie sich umzudrehen. "Was?", fragte sie genervt. "Lass mich nicht in der Ruine allein! Ich flehe dich an, bleib' bei mir!", bettelte ich und hatte mich schon an ihr Bein geklammert. "Ich will das nicht alleine machen! Bitte, bitte, bitte!" "Wenn du mich loslässt, dann ja", meinte sie und seufzte.

Bevor sie mir ihren Namen verriet erklärte ich, wieso ich sie angegriffen hatte. Ich war auf Mission um Dream Samurai aufzuhalten und ich hatte wirklich noch nie einen Samurai gesehen. Dann verstand sie und stellte sich als Lucina vor. Nun gingen wir beide zusammen durch die Ruine.

"So ein Zufall. Ich wurde von ihr hier reingescheucht", meinte sie. "Dann suchen wir beide wohl nach ihr." "Sieht wohl so aus", stimmte ich Lucina zu.

"Warum machst du das mit wenn du Angst hast?"

"Ich habe nur Angst, weil ich es nicht mehr mit Yume machen kann."

"Mit Yume?"

"Meine alte Smash-Partnerin."

"Was sit mti ihr passiert?"

Ich schluckte. Soll ich es wirklich sagen? Ja, werde ich. "Sie... Ist gestorben. Ich habe das eigentlich bis heute nicht aus meinem Kopf. Wenn ich das nur höre, dann dreht sich mir der Magen um", antwortete ich mit leicht traurigem Unterton. Mein Blick wurde auch etwas trauriger. "Oh, das habe ich gar nicht gewusst! Tut mir leid das ich gefragt habe!", entschuldigte sie sich. Doch ich erklärte ihr, dass es in Ordnung sei, sie wusste ja von nichts.

"Du hast wohl sehr an ihr gehangen, oder? Ihr scheint euch ja gut verstanden zu haben und sie scheint dich sehr gemocht haben, so wie du sie", meinte Lucina zu mir. "Hm? Wieso glaubst du das?", fragte ich sie.

"An so einem Smash-Partner würde ich auch hängen."

"Ich hänge schon an Yume-Chan, aber..."

"Aber was? Sag' schon."

"Aber sie konnte mich überhaupt nicht leiden, weil ich aus ihrem Hass-Videospiel, The Legend of Zelda heißt es glaube ich, komme, meinte sie immer. Sie kam auch so rüber. Hat immer gesagt:'Mensch Link! Lass den Mist! Ich habe keine Lust auf dich! Wieso du, du Idiot!? Lauf' mir nicht hinterher! Du nervst!' oder 'Bild' dir bloß nichts ein, ich werde dich niemals mögen können. Ich verabscheue dich.' oder auch 'Ich kämpfe mit dir, aber wir sind keine Freunde, klar?'. So in etwa sagte sie das alles zu mir. "

"Sag' mal du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle richtig beisammen."

"Ach, du verstehst es nicht. Ich hänge sehr an ihr, weil ich in sie verliebt war bzw. es immer noch bin."

"Ähm... Hat dich das nicht traurig gemacht?"

"Nö, wieso sollte es? Vielleicht ist sie ja eine Tsundere."

"Okay... Du verstehst ernsthaft nichts. Das hört sich doch so an, als ob sie dich hasst."

"Ich weiß. Aber du musst es nicht verstehen, keine Angst."

"Wenn du meinst."

Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile weiter während wir weitergingen um Dream Samurai zu suchen. Ich denke sogar, ich habe Lucina etwas mit Yume genervt, aber dennoch schien sie das vielleicht doch zu interessieren... Ich war mir Recht unsicher. Andere die davon wussten wie zum Beispiel ... zum Beispiel ... Mir fällt gerade keiner ein. Aber es gibt so einige.

Wenig später kamen wir in einem großen Saal an. Es war ein Thronsaal, vermute ich mal. Etwas weiter am Loch in der Wand war ein großer, weißer Sessel. Sonst war der Raum ganz leer. Da dies ja ein Schloss war, kann dies durchaus möglich gewesen sein. Ich war mir da ziemlich sicher. Ich trat ein bisschen vor.

"Hör' mal, wir waren überall Link. Der Samurai wird weiter oben sein", meinte Lucina zu mir. "Bist du sicher?", fragte ich sie. "Ja, ich habe mich überall umgesehen", antwortete sie. "Sie ist hier nicht."

"Du kannst durch Objekte sehen?"

"Öhm... Nein. Aber ich höre nichts, also ist sie nicht hier. Lass' uns weiter gehen."

Doch ich hörte nicht auf Lucina und ging ein bisschen durch den Raum. Ich war mich recht unsicher. Es war der letzte Raum. Sie kann sich doch nur hier aufhalten! Ich bin mir so sicher!

Doch nach einer Weile seufzte ich und gab auf. "Okay, du hattest Recht. Gehen wir", meinte ich, doch erhielt keine Antwort. "Lucina?", fragte ich. Doch erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Genau danach hörte ich ein "Hmpf!". "Willst du mir einen Streich spielen!?". fragte ich nach.

"Welchen Streich Link?", wurde ich plötzlich von einer andren Stimme gefragt. "Deine kleine Freundin ist in Gefahr und du willst nichts unternehmen? Wie erbärmlich du doch bist." Ich erschrak. "Wer...", brachte ich fragend heraus und drehte mich um. Dann sah ich sie- Sie stand hinter Lucina und hielt sie mit der einen Hand fest, mit der anderen hielt sie den Mund zu. Ich glaube das war irgendein Kampfsportgriff. Vielleicht Karate... Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls zappelte Lucina wie wild und wurde von mal zu mal dadurch fester festgehalten. Aufgeben wollte sie aber nicht.

"Sei froh. Du hast gefunden, was du suchen solltest", meinte sie und grinste. Das sah ich nur an ihrem Mund, ihre Augen waren durch die Maske bedeckt. Ich sah noch nicht mal ihre Augen. Es sah so aus, als ob sie nichts sah, dass tat sie vermutlich aber. Sonst wüsste sie nicht, dass ich es bin. Moment... Sie kennt MICH!? Naja, vielleicht hat sie es ja gehört. Ja, ganz sicher. Sie hat es gehört, mehr nicht.

"Warte... Bist du etwa...", fing ich an. "Ja, Dream Samurai", beendete sie meinen Satz. "Du hältst dich ja ganz brav an die befehle von Meisterhand, das ist schön." Dann warf sie Lucina zur Seite wie nichts. Lucina lag nur auf dem Boden und konnte sich nur gerade noch aufsetzen.

Dream Samurai griff in ihrer Seitentasche, wo sie ihr Schwert aufbewahrte. "Also... Sollen wir anfangen? Obwohl wir eh wissen, du wirst eh' verlieren. Ohne deine Smash-Partnerin bist du kein Gegner. Du bist ein nichts. Obwohl, sie war auch ein nichts. Also macht es keinen Unterschied", provozierte sie mich. Ich knurrte ein wenig. Wenn sie mich beleidigt ist es die eine Sache, aber dann auch noch Yume in den Dreck zu ziehen... Das war die Grenze. Und was sie auch mit Lucina gemacht hat ebenso unverzeihlich. Sie möchte es echt wissen! ich griff also auch nach meinem Schwert und starrte sie sehr finster an. "Das wollen wir mal sehen! Wer so feige kämpft wie du, kann nur schwach sein!", schrie ich. "Greifst andere einfach aus dem hinter halt an. Das sind nur große Töne, die du ausspuckst."

"Das wollen wir mal sehen." Sie grinste mich wieder fies an. "Aber lass' uns jetzt beginnen, ich hasse diese langen Reden!"

Ohne Vorwarnung rannte sie auf mich zu, doch verschwand dann plötzlich, wo ich mich mit meinem Schild verteidigen wollte. Wo ist sie hin? Doch kurz als ich mich versah wurde ich auf den Boden geschleudert. Ich landete mit dem Bauch auf den Boden. "Zu leicht", meinte Dream Samurai gelangweilt und hätte fast getroffen, doch ich hielt mit meinem Schwert dagegen und schleuderte sie zurück und stand dann auf. Ich werde ihr schon die Maske vom Gesicht reißen!


	18. Smash 17-Link gegen Dream Samurai

**Link POV**

_Ohne Vorwarnung rannte sie auf mich zu, doch verschwand dann plötzlich, wo ich mich mit meinem Schild verteidigen wollte. Wo ist sie hin? Doch kurz als ich mich versah wurde ich auf den Boden geschleudert. Ich landete mit dem Bauch auf den Boden. "Zu leicht", meinte Dream Samurai gelangweilt und hätte fast getroffen, doch ich hielt mit meinem Schwert dagegen und schleuderte sie zurück und stand dann auf. Ich werde ihr schon die Maske vom Gesicht reißen!_

Sie sagte nichts. Ich sah sie nur mit dem Rücken an die Wand klatschen. Doch sie sprang mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden. So, als sei nichts geschehen. Sie sagte nichts, blieb kurz stehen. Machte nichts. Was ist mit ihr los?

Das sah ich aber als Chance anzugreifen. Sofort nahm ich meinen Bumerang heraus, aber nicht irgendeinen... Jedenfalls kein wirklich normaler. Sobald dieser geworfen wird kommt um diesen ein Wirbelsturm. Ich warf deshalb mit voller Kraft diesen auf Dream Samurai, in Hoffnung, dass ich einen Volltreffer lande.

Er raste auf sie zu. Ich dachte gleich habe ich es, meinen Erfolg. Doch kurz als ich mich versah wurde er komischerweise zurückgeschleudert, obwohl ich kein Schild sah, auch keinen Reflektor. Wieso...

Ich sprang kurz mit einem Salto zurück und fing meinen Bumerang dann auf. Was war da bloß los? Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Doch als ich genauer hinsah sah ich eine Umrandung wie die bei einem... Schild vermute ich. Nein, Rechteck mit Runden Kanten trifft es eher. Doch es war durchsichtig. Man konnte es nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Aber es war eins da.

Dann stürmte sie ohne Vorwarnung auf mich zu, doch ich sprang zur Seite und griff sie mit meinem Schwert von hinten an. Doch sie bemerkte dies, duckte sich, packte mich am Bein und zog mich so runter. Ich landete auf meinem Rücken, doch das war noch nicht alles. Als ich fast saß packte sie mich sofort am Kragen und drehte sich um sich herum. Ich konnte nichts anderes schreien als:"Oh mein Gott! Mir wird schlecht!" und wurde dann an die Wand mit dem Rücken geschleudert so feste es ging. Ich spürte etwas Schmerzen.

"Held der Zeit? Eher Held der Dummheit, Loser und Schwächlinge", meinte sie leicht provozierend. "Ach ja, die Dummheit habe ich auch vergessen. Ich glaube ich sollte dich wirklich zu deiner Schwachen Smash-Partnerin schicken." Ihr Mund verriet wieder ein Grinsen. Dachte sie ernsthaft sie könnte mich damit besiegen? Sie geht mir auf die Nerven. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich möchte sie am liebsten in den Boden rammen.

Und sofort ließ ich mich auf den Boden Fallen, doch stand danach sofort auf, knurrte und griff voller Wut mit meinem Schwert an. Sie wird dafür Büßen, das Schwöre ich!

Doch als ich auf sie schwang war sie auf einmal weg. Ich war erstmal verwundert und wusste nicht, was nun los war. Doch dann spürte ich einen Tritt in meinem Rücken. Ich flog auf den Boden. Verdammt. Wer ist sie? Sie ist stark, jetzt schon fühle ich mich schlapp, und es hat gerade erst angefangen. Das ist noch nie passiert! Was ist sie? Das ist Übermenschlich. Sogar zu stark für einen Smasher. Ja, sie ist noch stärker als Ike und Shiro zusammen... Moment, Meta Knight trifft es eher. Meta Knight ist der einzige, der Stärker ist als diese beiden. Aber sie ist bestimmt noch viel Stärker.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch als ich das wollte, war ein Fuß auf meinem Rücken. "Das war sehr kurz, hat dennoch viel Spaß gemacht Schwächling", meinte sie zu mir. "Da Lucina dir ja auch nicht mehr helfen kann bist du alleine. Also... Adios, Link." Sie wollte zuschlagen. Ich versuchte es, doch konnte nicht. Mein Schwert lag weit weg. Und so oder so konnte ich mich nicht bewegen.

Dream Samurai nahm ihr Schwert, erhob es und wollte zuschlagen, doch dann hörte ich jemanden rufen:"Lass' ihn in frieden verdammt!" Sie erschrak, denke ich mal, da sie plötzlich stoppte. Eine Gestalt kam schnell auf sie zu und schlug sie Weg. Ich war ebenso erstaunt. Was war los? Warum...

"Lucina!?"; meinte ich verwundert. "Ich dachte du wärst auch geschlagen!?" "Nur kleine Erholungspause", meinte Lucina zu mir. "Nichts besonders. Ich will der Feigen nur mal zeigen wo es lang geht. Beeil dich gefälligst und hol dein Schwert!" Ich nickte nur, stand auf und hob' es auf.

Dream Samurai seufzte. "Wie naiv. Als ob ihr zwei gegen mich eine Chance habt", meinte sie. "Aber wenn ihr es wollt." "Du hast doch nur Angst. Angst, gegen zwei zu kämpfen!", schrie Lucina. "Du wirst gegen uns nicht siegen!"

"Ach ja? Kommt nur her", meinte sie. Nach diesem Satz ging ich zu Lucina und stand neben ihr. "Dann wollen wir die Sache mal angehen", sagte ich selbstsicher. Lucina nickte zu nur zu mir und wir griffen Dream Smaurai gleichzeitig an. Doch sie sprang im Salto zurück und wollte nun auf uns beide gleichzeitig zustürzen. Doch wir durchschauten dies. Ich ergriff natürlich sofort die Chance und zuckte meinen Heroen-Bogen und schoss sofort einen Pfeil ab. Doch diesen wich sie aus, indem sie zur Seite sprang. "Kannst wohl nicht zielen", meinte sie zu mir. "Anfänger." "Schau' erstmal hinter dich", erklärte ich ihr. "Pah, als ob da was wäre", meinte Dream Samurai nur zu mir und wollt wieder mich angreifen, doch wurde gehindert von hinten. Lucina stürmte auf sie zu und so fiel Dream Samurai zu Boden, mit dem Bauch natürlich.

"Wars es das schon von dir aus?", meinte sie zu Dream. Sie antwortete nicht. "Antworte!", schrie Lucina sie an. "Nicht alles... Nein...", hörte ich sie leise flüstern, doch das Samurai-Mädchen hörte sich kurz in dem Moment ganz ruhig an. Dieser Ton... Diese Wortwahl... Sie erinnert mich an... An... Nein, das war reine Einbildung. Yume würde so etwas nie tun! Sie lebt doch nicht mehr! Das ist reiner Zufall, da kann mir keiner was sagen.

Dream Samurai drehte sich kriechend um. Dann packte sie Lucina am Bein. "Ich weiß was du vor hast", meinte sie, immer noch leise, aber hörte sich zum Glück nicht mehr wie Yume an. Ich hätte fast deswegen Einbildungen bekommen! "Na gut. Ich nehme die Herausforderung an. Und ich erkläre es für den dummen Link. Ja, du hast richtig gerraten. Meine Kraft komtm aus meiner Maske. Wenn ihr es schafft, mir diese abzureißen gebe ich mich geschlagen", meinte sie und kicherte leise. "Was ihr eh nicht schaffen werdet." "Was zur.. .Woher wusstest du, was ich dachte!?", fragte Lucina erstaunt.

"Dein Kampfstil. Nein, euer. Ihr habt mir doch insgeheim versucht diese abzunehmen, richtig?"

"Öhm... Ja, schon, aber..."

"Sage ich doch. Lass' das Spiel beginnen!"

Dann zog sie Lucina mit einem Ruck runter und sprang sofort auf. "Viel Glück schon Mal", sprach sie in einer etwas provozierenden Tonwahl und grinste total fies... Schon wieder. Dann machte sie einen kleinen Bogen um Lucina und stand etwas weiter hinten. Sie ergriff wieder ihr Samurai-Schwert und richtete es auf Lucina und mich. "Lasst diese Runde beginnen!", rief sie auffordernd. Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sofort ohne etwa szu bedenken rannte ich aufs Samurai-Mädchen zu. Ich schwang ein paar Mal das Schwert auf sie, doch sie wich aus und versuchte zu kontern. Doch das bemerkte ich auch. Aber plötzlich trat sie mir in den Bauch und ich rollte ein paar Mal auf dem Boden. "So wird das doch nichts", meinte sie zu mir. "Mal sehen ob Lucina mehr kann." Ich stand ganz langsam auf. Als ich aber nochmals angreifen wollte stand Lucina mit einem Ruck vom Boden auf, aber diesmal griff Dream Samurai sie an. Lucina reagierte und konterte sehr geschickt. Sie schleuderte das Samurai-Mädchen geschickt zurück und rannte sofort und packte sie.

"Was meintest du nochmal? Ich denke du meintest du hast gegen uns keine Chance", meinte der weibliche Marth zu ihr. Sie hielt Dream Samurai mit einer Hand fest und steckte ihr Schwert weg. Dann nahm sie mit der anderen Hand und hielt damit beide von Dream Smaurais Händen fest. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf zu mir. "Link, beeil dich! Lange kann ich sie nicht mehr halten!", forderte sie mich auf. "Nimm' ihre Maske ab!" Ich nickte nur und rannte zu den beiden.

"Ich denke ich muss mich geschlagen geben", meinte Dream Samurai nur. "Los, mach schon. Und bild' dir bloß nicht ein, ich habe nur wegen dir verloren Idiot." Moment... Dieser Satz. Das ist haargenau die Wortwahl! Unmöglich! Ich stand nur geschockt da. Ich schaute sie genau an. Da fiel mir dann auf... Die Stimme, die Wortwahl. Aber nicht nur das. Auch die Haare, auch der Köper... Ich muss nur das Gesicht sehen, dann ist es komplett. Dann wäre ich mir sicher, dass sie vor mir steht. Oh man, jetzt bereue ich gegen sie gekämpft zu haben.

"Link! Worauf wartest du!?", wurde ich angeschrien. "Konzentriere dich! Träum' später über deinen toten Schwarm!" Ich erschrak und nickte. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus, doch zitterte. Wer weiß, ob da snicht eine Falle ist. Ich bin mir nicht sicher.

ich packte die Maske und zog diese aber dann ohne zu zögern ab. "So, jetzt zeig' dein wahres Gesicht Samurai Mädchen!", schrie ich dabei. Doch ich schaute nicht ihr Gesicht an, als ihc es geschafft hatte. "Spiel' nicht lange den Bösen Samurai Yume-Chan!"

"Wow... Das hat aber lange gebraucht. Wie von einem Idiot zu erwarten", meinte jemand plötzlich zu mir. In einer etwas leisen und auch etwas monotonen Wortwahl. "Moment... Das ist Yume!?", reif Lucina außer sich und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. "Du hast gesagt sie ist tot!" "Das dachte ich ja!", schrie ich zurück.

"Kann gar nicht sein! Du hast mich angelogen!"

"Nein! ich könnte dir sogar ihren Grabstein zeigen! Ich verspreche dir, ich wusste von nichts!"

"Dann ist es ein Zombie... Oder ein Engel."

"Wäre auch möglich. Was glaubst du Lucina?"

"Hmmm... Schwarzer Engel."

"Wie bitte!?"

"Ja, sie hat uns doch angegriffen."

"Stimmt schon. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich deiner Meinung."

"Siehst du!"

Auf einmal hörten wir es knurren. Sofort stoppten wir. Wir drehten uns ruckartig zu Yume. Ihr Blick sah finster aus. Man spürte es auch schon. "Link...", fing sie leise an. Ich schluckte nur. "Glaub' nicht jeden Scheiß' den man dir erzählt du Idiot!", schrie sie auf einmal sehr laut und zornig. Es tat schon fast in den Ohren weh. Dann stand sie auf und seufzte. "Aber wem sage ich das. Lasst mich bitte zur Meister Hand gehen", meinte sie nur. "und wir reden später Idioten-Link", meinte sie und ging auf einmal.

Kurz war stille angebrochen. "Die ist ja noch unmöglicher als du beschrieben hast", brach Lucina diese Stille "Was findest du an ihr so toll Link?" "Ach, so verhält sie sich immer", erklärte ich ihr. "Keine Angst. Wenn du sie genauer kennst ist sie sehr freundlich."

"das fällt mir schwer zu glauben. Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja, sehr sicher."

Sie seufzte nur. "Wenn du meinst", meinte sie nur und ging zum Eingang. "Komm', lass uns gehen." Ich nickte nur und rannte auch raus.

Wieder in der Smash Stadt angekommen ging ich sofort zum Ort, wo Meisterhand lebte. Natürlich habe ich mich davor von Lucina verabschiedet. Sie sagte, sie habe gehört, dass hier der "Hero-King", auch Marth genannt, der "Rawdiant-Hero", sehr gerne genannt Ike, und... Ähm... Also... ... Öhm... Roy halt... Ich weiß nicht mehr wie sie ihn genannt hat. Jedenfalls wollte sie Marth, Ike und Roy treffen, wenn sie schon mal hier wäre, wolle sie dies auch nutzen.

Ich kam langsam zu Meisterhands Basis an. Ich trat ein, doch da erblickte ich sie schon- Yume. Sie schien mich zu bemerken, da sie ihren Blick kurz zu mir richtete.

"Schon fertig?", fragte ich sie. Yume nickte nur. "Super! Dann hast du bestimmt auch gefragt, ob du wieder zu uns ziehen darfst!", erwähnte ich begeistert. Sie nickte wieder kurz. "Also, wann kommst du zu uns?", fragte ich neugierig. "Jetzt sofort", meinte sie zu mir. "Und du kommst mit. Ich muss mit dir reden", erklärte sie mir und packte mich am Ärmel und zog mich raus.

Wir gingen nebeneinander her. Es war stille. Und das machte mich nervös. Ist das normal? Will mir Yume nicht erklären, warum sie wieder hier ist? Oder weiß sie es auch nicht? was will sie? Sonst hat sie mich immer gemieden. Will sie etwa... Nein, das wäre ein Traum. Zu schön um wahr zu sein.

"Und, wie läufst?", fragte sie mich. "Bei was?", fragte ich sie zurück.

"In deinem Liebesleben."

"Ähm... Wieso das? Solltest du nicht lieber fragen:' Hey, hat sich etwas geändert?' oder 'ist etwas schlimmes passiert während ich weg war?'"

"Ich weiß diese Sachen schon. Kein bedarf. Aber du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet."

"Ähm... Es läuft gar nichts. Wieso?"

"Ach, nur so interesse... Quatsch."

"Was Quatsch? Wenn etwas los ist, sag' es mir ruhig. Du kannst mir alles sagen!"

"Wirklich? Dann sag' du was du sagen wolltest seit langem."

Ich war nun verwirrt. Was zur... Was ist mit Yume los? Sie interessierte das nie. Warum auf einmal? "Hallo, du brauchst nicht lügen. Ich weiß es schon", erklärte sie mir. Ich sah sie nur mit einem "Was?" an. Yume seufzte. "Ich wusste das du ein Idiot bist, aber so einer. Fragt der Junge normalerweise nicht, ob das Mädchen mit ihm ausgehen will?", warf sie ein. Ich starrte nur. Also noch verwirrender geht es nicht, oder? Sie hasst mich doch! Sagt sie doch immer!

"Warum sagst du das?", fragte ich sie. "Bist du krank?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Bock es direkt auszusprechen!", erwähnte sie. "Das ist peinlich! Und das Rätsel ist wohl nicht so schwer. Das kann ein Dummerchen wie du auch schnell verstehen." "Moment... Sag' mir nicht du versuchst gerade mir zu gestehen, dass dudich in mich auch verliebt hast? Oder?", fragte ich nach. "Du machst doch nur Spaß." "Mädchen machen keine Witze darüber", meinte sie. "Und ja, ich versuche es gerade. Und nein, zwick' dich nicht, kein Traum."

"Aber... Seit wann..."

"Schon immer war ich in di... Di... Dich... Ach Mist, ich kann es nicht aussprechen."

"Hä? Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Jungs kapieren doch gar nichts. Schon immer du Dummkopf."

Dann blieb sie vor mir stehen und stupste mir plötzlich auf die Stirn, was schon etwas weh tat. Ich hatte schon etwas Tränen in den Augen. "Was soll das?", fragte ich sie. "Necken. Oder soll ich dich wirklich beschimpfen?", antwortete sie.

"So macht man das aber nicht."

"Dann antworte, und ich höre auf."

Dann stupste sie pausenlos weiter. Ich wollte nicht antworten. Ich wollte aufwachen, aus dem Traum. Das ist nicht echt, nein! Niemals!

Doch nach einigem Male begriff ich dann doch, dass dies kein Traum wahr. Die Schmerzen waren echt.

"Okay, okay. Hör aber auf damit Yume-Chan!", bettelte ich. "Bitte!" Und dann, wie auf Kommando, hörte sie auf. Ich zögerte zuerst, doch entschloss mich dann. Ich nahm sie an ihrem rechten Arm und drückte sie an mich, zuerst ganz sanft. Ich wurde immer ruhiger dabei. "Was für eine dumme Frage. Natürlich werde ich den Freund Yume-Chan ", flüsterte ich leise. Sie konnte es nur verstehen. Gut, wir waren zwar alleine, aber wer weiß. Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Auf einmal spürte ich wie zwei Hände mich auch umschlungen. In dem Moment war ich so froh, ich konnte es gar nicht fassen. Wir sind nun endlich offiziell ein Paar! Und dann auch noch direkt an dem Tag, wo ich sie wieder getroffen habe! Um ehrlich zu sein, war das zu schön um wahr zu sein. Das werde ich denke ich nie mehr vergessen.


	19. Smash 18- Auf geheimer Mission

**Mina POV**

Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, seitdem wir von Meisterhand gerufen worden sind. Wann war das letzte Mal? ich kann mich nicht genau dran erinnern, aber ich glaube das war, als wir Ayaka und Pikachu aus einem Raumschiff befreien mussten. Da wurden wir gerufen. Sonst nie mehr. Leider noch kurz vor dem Turnier, aber was von mir aus- Befehl ist Befehl!

Samus und ich waren vor dem Raum. Ich klopfte an die Tür. "Herein", meinte eine Stimme. Das kann ja nur Meisterhand sein. Sonst ist da bestimmt keiner. Also öffnete ich die Tür. "Wir sind hier, wie du uns befohlen hast Meisterhand. Was ist diesmal das anliegen?", fragte ich. Die weiße schwebende Hand hörte mich anscheinend und schwebte zu Samus und mir rüber.

"Pünktlich wie immer. Aber diesmal erteile ich euch nicht die Aufgabe", erklärte Meisterhand. "Wie? Aber Sie sind der Einzige, der dazu die Macht hat, oder täusche ich mich?", meinte Samus richtig verwundert. Das war seltenst der Fall. "Dann haben sie es euch nicht erzählt", stellte er fest. Samus und ich fragten gleichzeitig:"Was erzählt? Das sie Rosalina und die Wii-Fit Trainerin befreit haben?" "Nein. Nicht das. Aber das macht gar nichts. ich wollte mich eh erstmal verdeckt halten", meinte eine unbekannte Stimme. Wer war das? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Noch jemand? Etwa Crazy Hand? Nein, unmöglich. Diese Hand haben wir besiegt. Wer ist es dann?

Auf einmal trat ein Mann wie aus dem nichts hervor. Seine Haut war etwas blass, wirkte fast wie weiß. Er war komplett schwarz gekleidet, ziemlich simpel- Sweatshirt, wahrscheinlich schwarze Lederhose und auch schwarze Schuhe. Seine Augen waren grau-schwarz. Er kam mir irgendwie sehr bekannt vor. Ist er etwa auch aus einem Spiel?

"Erstmal will ich mich euch beiden vorstellen. Ich bin...", wollte er gerade anfangen, doch Samus unterbrach ihn und meinte:"Masada, liege ich richtig in meiner Annahme?" "Ja junge Lady. Ich will nicht lange mit euch reden und direkt zum Punkt kommen", fing er an. "ich möchte das ihr euch in die alte Raumschiffbasis einschleicht wo ihr Ayaka und Pikachu befreit habt. Diese wird benutzt um etwas bestimmtes wieder zu erwecken. Wir wollen euch bitten diese Daten zu holen."

"Hätte das nicht Meisterhand sagen können?", fragte ich. "Nun ja, ich wollte, dass ihr es von ihm persönlich hört", antwortete Meisterhand nur.

"Und warum?"

"Schon mal was vom Erfinder der Smash-Technik gehört?"

"Ja, natürlich. Wo ist er?"

"Er steht vor dir Mina", antwortete Samus. Ich starrte nur. "Wie bitte!?", brachte ich nur heraus. "Der sieht nicht so aus! noch nicht mal wie ein Professor!" "Muss man so aussehen?", warf Masada ein. "Könnt ihr euch bitte schnell auf den Weg machen?"

dann war alles still. Doch Samus und ich nickten. Weiterfragen konnte ich später noch. Wir gingen zur Tür und riefen:"Wir werden Ihnen die Daten bringen!" Wir hörten nur noch hinter uns von Meisterhand rufen:"Viel Glück ihr beiden! Wir zählen auf euch!"

Nach einigen Stunden Fußmarsch fanden wir uns endlich vor dem Raumschiff wieder. Samus war in ihrem Zero Suit, ich hatte nie Gelegenheit sie nun auszutesten. Aber jetzt... Ich sollte diese Gelegenheit nutzen. "Also viel verändert hat sich nicht", stellte ich fest. Samus nickte zustimmend. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass hier die Basis des Feinds sein soll", meinte ich.

"Mina, man merkt, dass du lange nicht mehr auf richtigen Missionen warst. Das kann sicher alles nur Tarnung sein", erwähnte Samus und betrat einfach die Basis, ohne meine Zustimmung. Doch ich konnte nichts machen und folgte ihr. Dabei zuckte ich schon Mal meinen Controller. Wer weiß, was sonst passieren kann.

Wir konnten wieder eine ganze Weile laufen. Ehrlich gesagt taten meine Füße schon weh. Ich hielt das nicht wirklich aus. Erstmal langer Fußmarsch bis hierhin und dann das... Ich will nur noch sitzen! Aber ich werde es nicht tun! Das ziehe ich durch!

"Samus-San hier ist nichts. Lass uns doch einfach...", doch weiter kam ich nicht. Sofort hielt sie mir meinen Mund zu. "Ich habe etwas gehört Mina", flüsterte sie. "Sei lieber still." Ich nickte nur. Dann ließ sie meinen Mund los und wir schlichen uns an die Wand. Dann sahen wir ein bisschen über die Ecke. Dort standen Primiden und schienen auf etwas zu warten. Ich schaute hoch zu Samus. Diese nickte. Sie trat hervor während ich hinten blieb. Dies ist Kampffeld und ehrlich gesagt würde ich in die Gefahrenzone kommen. Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Von hier habe ich aber auch einen guten Überblick.

Ohne zu zögern steuerte ich Samus so, dass sie auf die Primiden zu rannte. Sie griff diese an, indem sie diese mal schön wegtritt. Sie klatschten an die Wand und so waren sie kaputt. Das bemerkten natürlich auch andere Primiden und auch Kugelwillis kamen auch auf sie zu. Moment... Kugelwillis? Anscheinend ja. Aber Samus und ich schlugen diese auchw eg mit einigen Tritten und mit der Plasmapeitsche von ihr. Nach einiger Zeit hatten wir die Bande, die sie umzingelt hat, besiegt und wir konnten weiter laufen.

Eine Weile trafen wir auf nichts. Wirklich, rein gar nichts. Nur leere. Den Weg zum Hauptraum hatten wir noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. Dennoch schauten wir uns auch in anderen Räumen um. Vielleicht ist da ja auch noch eine Menge Informationen. Wer weiß. Doch da war rein gar nichts. Nichts, was nützlich war. Verwunderlich war das aber nicht wirklich wie ich finde. Nur in einem Raum war was interessantes...

Wir betraten diesen. Auf dem ersten Anschein schien er leer. Doch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, hier ist etwas, also betrat ich diesen.

"Mina, was willst du hier drin?", fragte Samus mich. "Ach, ich will mich nur Umsehen Samus-San. Keine Angst", antwortete ich und ging weiter. Ich sah mich sehr genau um. Jede Ecke... Mir entkommt nichts so leicht. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Nicht in einem Spiel und nicht in Smashs.

Ich schaute hinter Kisten. Erstmal dachte ich, dort wäre nichts. Dennoch gab ich nicht auf. Ich suchte weiter. Hinter einem Stapel Kisten fand ich etwas- Einen Karton. Aber nicht irgendeinen. Der kam mir sehr bekannt vor.

Ich grinste etwas fies im Inneren. Die Chance wolle ich nutzen.

Ich ging hinter die Kisten und setzte mich drauf. Dabei spürte ich etwas. jemand muss sich unter diesem Karton befinden.

"Mina! Wo bist du?", hörte ich Samus rufen. "Hinter den Kisten!", rief ich zurück.

"Hinter welchen."

"Das weiß ich nicht. Du musst suchen."

Ich hörte sie nur seufzten. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, dass ich zu dämlich bin. Aber das verschaffte mir mehr Zeit. Der wird sich Wundern.

Ich setzte mich etwas fester auf den Karton. Nun konnte ich deutlich jemand spüren. Er mich wohl auch. "Wer sitzt da drauf?", hörte ich die Stimme flüstern. "Etwa eine Frau?" Richtig geraten. Eine Frau... Mehr oder weniger.

"Das sagen mir zumindest die Beine", hörte ich es die tiefe Stimme sprechen. Okay... Das ist doch wirklich beschämend. Ich saß noch eine kurze Weile drauf um meine Beine auszuruhen. Ich sprach dennoch nicht. Dann entschloss ich mich doch aufzustehen. Nein, ich duckte mich eher. Aber nur soweit, dass man mein Hinterteil sah. Der wird sich Wundern.

Ich stand in perfekter Position. Und: Nein, ich finde nichts an diesem. Ich will ihn nur etwas veralbern. Ich weiß genau wer sich da drunter befindet und wie Samus reagieren wird. Das passt zwar gerade nicht, aber das war mir gerade egal.

"Wer ist das?", hörte ich es wieder ertönen. "Das kann ich gerade schlecht sagen." Ich schielte auf den Boden. Perfekt. Nasenbluten zum Rechten Zeitpunkt. Oder sollte ich sagen zum schlechten?

Ich hörte Schritte. Das konnten nur Samus sein. Die perfekte Zeit um es zu offenbaren. Ich stand nun aufrecht und sezte mich wieder auf den Karton.

"Snake-San. Es gehört sich nicht Damen so anzuschauen", meinte ich ruhig, aber dennoch so laut, dass Samus es hörte. "Ach, was sage ich. Jemand wie du lernt nie Manieren." Und auf einmal wurden die Schritte schneller und Samus stand nun vor mir.

"Snake du perverses Schwein, ich mach' dich fertig!", schrie sie, doch sah nur den Karton. "Mina, willst du mich verschaukeln?", fragte sie nun. "Nein, das tue ich nicht. Snake ist hier", meinte ich.

"Wo?"

Ich deutete auf den Karton. Das schien er zu merken, denn er ruckelte ordentlich. "Hör' nicht auf sie, ich bin nur ein normaler Karton", ertönte es. Snake hatte seien Stimme dabei höher gestellt. "ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet."

Kurz war stille. Ich grinste nur im Inneren. Der Plan ist aufgegangen.

"Mina, steh auf", forderte Samus mich auf. Und das tat ich auch und trat direkt zur Seite. Dann nahm Samus den Karton hoch und starrte Snake für eine kurze Zeit an. Der tat tatsächlich noch so, als ob über ihm der Karton noch war.

Wieder stille. Was passiert wohl jetzt? Ich starrte gespannt, besser gesagt tat ich so, als ob ich das Gegenteil tun würde-Ungespannt starren. Samus knurrte leise. Snake schluckte. Erstmal passierte noch gar nichts.

Doch dann packte sie ihn und führte einen Würgegriff aus. "Stirb' du perverser Idiot! Ich mache dich hier und jetzt kalt! Einfach so deinen perversen Blick auf meine Smash-Partnerin zu richten!", schrie sie dabei. Snake bettelte dabei nur:"Es tut mir leid!" die ganze Zeit. Okay, so extrem habe ich es mir nicht vorgestellt, aber dennoch sehr ähnlich. Naja, nicht anders von einem Bounty Hunter zu erwarten.


	20. Smash 19-Das Mädchen gegen Pokémon 150

**Samus POV**

Nach einer kleinen Weile hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt und ließ Snake endlich los. Dennoch habe ich ihn gefragt, was das sollte.

"Deine Smash-Partnerin hat uns wohl gleichzeitig richtig verarscht", antwortete er. ich starrte zu Mina. Sie wusste, was ich fragen wollte, deshalb erklärte sie sofort:"Um genauer zu sein wollte ich nur Snake-San etwas ärgern." "Mina, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du das auf Missionen lassen sollst?", meint eich zu ihr, doch sie entgegnete:"Keine Sorge, ich habe den Sinn nicht vergessen. Und wir haben noch jemanden bei uns. Das bringt uns mehr Vorteile."

"Da hast du wieder Recht."

Meine Smash-Partnerin und ich starrten ihn sehr Erwartungsvoll an. "Was... Ihr wollt das ich mit euch mitkomme!?", fragte Snake entsetzt. Wir nickten nur. "Da kann man nichts machen. Wie ihr beiden wollt", meinte er seufzend. "Gut, dann kommt", forderte Mina uns sofort auf und rannte vor uns raus. Ich ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne und drehte mich dann nochmal kurz zu ihm. "Guck' ihr noch einmal über den Rock und du wirst es bereuen", warnte ich ihn im ernsten, aber auch kühlen Ton und ging dann Mina nach.

Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll habe ich nur was dagegen wenn Snake anderen Mädchen etwas wegguckt. Ja, genau, anderen. Ich versuche nur meine Eifersucht ausdrücken, mehr nicht. Mina erlaubt sich dadurch immer einen Spaß, wie sie es immer macht. Aber das ist nichts neues mehr. Das hat sie selbst schon bei Pit, Sonic, Marth, Ike... Bei jedem Jungen eigentlich, nein, fast jedem. Es gibt sicherlich einige, wo sie es noch nicht gewagt hat. Aber was erzähle ich euch da?

Wir schlichen uns weiter durch die Raumstation. Ab und an begegneten wir einigen Primiden, aber das waren nicht viele. Snake und ich machten diese schnell platt und schon konnte es weiter gehen. Wir brauchten dadurch natürlich nicht lange. In wenigen Minuten standen wir schon vor der Tür wo sich nun der Hauptcomputer befinden sollte.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Snake uns. "Reingehen. Was sonst?", antwortete Mina.

"Wenn wir jetzt aber so einfach reinstürmen riskieren wir wahrscheinlich viel mehr als gedacht."

"Snake-San, sei nicht so skeptisch. Da wird schon keine große Gefahr sein."

"Es waren wenige Gegner da. Bestimmt eine Falle."

"Er hat zumindest einen Punkt Mina", stimmte ich so zu. "Wie willst du dir diese Sache sonst erklären?" "Ganz einfach- Jemand ist schon vor uns hier- Wie immer", meinte Mina. "Hört genauer hin."

Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Wenn Mina etwas sagt, stimmt dies meist... Wenn sie keinen Scherz machen will.

Ich lehnte mein Ohr an die Tür. Tatsächlich! ich hörte Geräusche! Es war welche, die höchstwahrscheinlich, nein, sicherlich einen Kampf darstellten. Es fand dort drin einer statt.

"Wie oft willst du es noch versuchen Kleine?", ertönte eine sehr dunkle Stimme. "Du hast keine Chance." "Du bist zwar 'Legendär', aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keine Chance habe", sprach eine hohe Stimme. Dann war Stille und man hörte nur Kampfgeräusche.

Moment... Diese dunkele Stimme... War das nicht... Aber warum kämpft er gegen... Ich verstehe es nicht... Er war doch eigentlich immer freundlich zu allen... Was ist bloß in ihn gefahren?

Ohne Vorwarnung wollte ich eintreten und die Tür öffnete sie automatisch, wenn jemand betreten wollte. Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein um mich einzuschleichen. Aber die beiden waren eh zu sehr mit ihrem Kampf beschäftigt, dass sie mich nicht bemerkten. Und anscheinend schienen mir Snake und Mina zu folgen. Ganz sicher war ich mir, als ich nach hinten sah.

Ich stoppte hinter dem Computer und schaute heraus. Mina ebenso. "Sag' mal Samus... Ist das da nicht... Mewtwo?", fragte sie mich. Ich nickte. "Aber warum attackiert er sie?", fragte sie mich nochmals. "Frag' mich nicht wieso", antwortete ich nur. Wir waren uns beide aber sicher- Er attackierte sie, nicht sie ihn. Das ist doch unmöglich er!

"Über wen spricht ihr?", fragte Snake nur. "Sieh' hin, dann verstehst du es", meint eich nur zu ihm.

"Das meinte ich nicht ernst. Ich weiß wer."

"Dann frag' nicht."

"Na gut. Aber da ihr nichts macht, mache ich es."

Dann stand er auf und ging hervor. Ich wollte ihn stoppen, doch Mina hielt mich fest. "Lass' ihn Samus-San. Ich denke er wird ihr nur helfen wollen. Sieh' dir das Mädchen nur mal an", meinte sie zu mir und deutete zu ihr. Sie sah sehr erschöpft aus. Dennoch wollte sie weiterkämpfen. Mewtwo hingegen war noch voll bei Kraft.

"Jetzt wird es Zeit für dich zu gehen, Adios!", meinte Mewtwo zu ihr, hatte sogar ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Warum habe ich das gesehen? Wir sahen den Kampf von vorne, oder? Ist euch hoffentlich klar.

Er lud seinen Spuckspall auf. Er wurde immer größer und dadurch auch stärker. Das Mädchen erschrak und wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. "Oh nein! ich finde keinen passenden Effekt!", reif sie verzweifelt. "Was mache ich jetzt!?"

Doch da griff Snake schon ein. Er holte seinen Raketenwerfer hervor und zielte geschickt auf Mewtwo, die Attacke wurde beim aufladen unterbrochen. Das Mädchen schaute verwundert rein. "Was... Wer...", brachte sie nur heraus. "Kleien Gören anzugreifen liegt dir wohl nur, oder? Und dann ist diese auch noch kein Smasher", meinte Snake und ging näher.

"Ich habe schon von dir gehört. Pokémon 150, richtig?", meinte er fragend. Mewtwo erhob seinen Kopf langsam. "Was für eine Gestalt bist du?", fragte er, etwas schwach. "Das interessiert nicht. Bevor du dieses Gör erledigst erledige erstmal mich", meinte er. "Hey, ich bin kein Gör Mister Dumpfbacke!", schrie das Mädchen leicht wütend. "Ja, ja. Beschwer dich nicht. Ich werde dir helfen",meinte er und packte Mewtwo sofort. Dann warf er diesen zur Seite.

"pah, das war alles? Da lache ich", meinte Mewtwo nur. Doch als er aufstand stand Snake vor ihm und meinte nur:"Jetzt." Dann drückte er einen Knopf und eine Miene explodierte, die Mewtwo hoch beförderte, sehr hoch. Durchs Dach. Wie viel Schaden hat er davor wohl bekommen? Doch er landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

"Immer noch nicht draußen? Dann beende ich das wohl jetzt", meinte Snake und richtete eine Waffe nach unten. Nein, keine Sorge, Hier kann er niemanden damit umbringen falls jemand diese Befürchtung hat. Er lud voll auf. Gerade in dem Moment wo das Pokémon aufstehen wollte schoss er und beförderte dieses nach ganz weit oben. Der Knall fürs ausgeschieden war zu hören.

"Dann habe ich wohl gewonnen", meinte Snake. Dann schaute er zu uns. "Hey ihr beiden, wollt ihr da noch ewig rumstehen? Ihr müsst doch die Daten holen, oder?", fragte er uns. Wir nickten nur und kamen hervor. Dann nahmen wir etwas heraus, was die Daten übertragen sollte. Wir wussten nicht was, das hat Masada uns einfach in die Hand gedrückt, ohne Erklärung. Er hatte uns noch erwischt, bevor wir angekommen waren, deshalb waren wir im Besitz davon. Wir verbanden den Computer mit dem komischen Teil und die Daten waren sehr schnell übertragen. Dann nahmen wir das teil wieder heraus. Übrigens, es sah nur so aus wie ein USB-Stick, sollte aber was anderes sein. Na, von mir aus.

"Hey, wer seit ihr?", fragte das Mädchen plötzlich und tippte uns beide gleichzeitig an. Wir drehten usn sofort um, doch sie starrte nur in meine Hand. Dann verstand sie vielleicht und meinte:"Ihr seit von Masada geschickt worden, oder?" Mina und ich nickte. Woher kannte sie ihn? Hat er etwa eine kleine Schwester?

"Verstehe schon. Keine Angst, ihr könnt mir vertrauen", erklärte sie und lächelte. "Ich bin Madotsuki. Und ihr?"

Sofort antwortete Mina:"Mein Name lautet Mina Tokinari und das ist meine Smash-Partnerin Samus Aran. Und dieser Soldat ist Solid Snake." Dabei zeigte sie auf jeden von uns. "Tut uns sehr leid, dass du von ihm gerettet wurdest", meinte ich. Snake knurrte nur, doch sagte dagegen nichts. Ist vielleicht auch gut so.

"Nicht schlimm. Ich bin sogar dankbar. Sagt mal ,kann ich mit euch mitkommen?", fragte sie. "Bitte. Ich muss unbedingt wieder zu Masada! Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen seit dem Vorfall wo er plötzlich komisch wurde." Sie hatte einen Hundeblick drauf, da konnten wir beide nicht nein sagen und nickten zustimmend.

"Und wo werde ich gefragt?", beschwerte sich Snake. "Gar nicht", antworteten wir. Snake seufzte. "Schon verstanden."

Dann unterhielten wir uns noch etwas bevor wir zurück gingen um die Daten abzuliefern. Meisterhand war erstaunt Snake und Madotsuki zu sehen. Er wollte beide eh sprechen und uns auch direkt danach auftragen sie herzu holen, Dann habe wir ja unbewusst zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Aber es ging eh nur um den Wohnort. Beide sollten zu uns. Snake hatte keinen festen und es würde im gut tuen vielleicht bei Sonic zu leben. Beide sind die ersten... Wie sagen das die Leute? Ach ja, Thrid Party Charaktere. Als erstes wehrte er sich, doch Mina flüsterte ihm etwas zu, wo er dann doch einwilligte. Was sie ihm wohl gesagt hat um ihn zu überreden? Jedenfalls war ich ehrlich gesagt froh darüber. Jetzt konnte ich ihn genauer kennen lernen. Nicht schlecht.

Madotsuki sollte aus zwei Gründen zu uns: Sie lebte die ganze zeit bei Masada, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr so viel um sie kümmern wie er es vorher getan hat. Und er wollte, dass sie mehr Kontakte knüpft und das konnte sie schlecht, wenn sie bei ihm weiter lebt. Kurz, er hat sie zu uns abgeschoben, aber ihr macht es nichts aus. Sie verstand das auch noch! Toll, zwei mehr. Bald wird es zu voll wenn es so weiter geht. Erst Murabito, dann Palutena und jetzt Snake und das kleine Mädchen. Wer ist als nächstes dran? Ridley? Nein, er ist hier zwar nicht, aber ich befürchte, dass es irgendwann passieren wird. Hoffe ich aber nicht. Aber wenn doch, dann brauchen wir ein größeres Haus.

Zum Schluss gaben Mina und ich das Gerät mit den Daten an Meisterhand und Masada ab. Dann sollten wir vier auch gehen, was wir auch taten. Das Einzige was ich nur noch zum Schluss dachte war: Ich will nicht wissen wie viele noch bei uns einziehen sollen.

**Meisterhand POV**

"Verrat mir doch bitte was ich mit diesen Daten soll", forderte ich Masada auf. Dieser zögerte nicht zu antworten. Sofort steckte er das Gerät an unseren Hauptcomputer und öffnete ohne Probleme die Daten von diesem. "Meisterhand, es wird dir beantwortet wenn du dies 'anschaust'", antwortete er. Das ließ ich mir nicht zwei mal sagen. Sofort schwebte ich davor und las es mir durch. Da erschrak ich. "Verstehst du?", meinte er. "Das ist der Grund." "Werden sie es wagen?", fragte ich.

"Leider ja. Das werden sie. Dafür war der ganze Aufwand. Wann sie es durchführen ist unbekannt. Das steht auch nicht drin."

"Dann sollten wir jeden Moment darauf vorbereitet sein."


	21. Smash 20-Chaos im Ring

**? POV**

Als es passierte war ich mitten in einem Kampf- Dem wichtigsten überhaupt. Ich musste gegen den Weltweiten Champion antreten- Mr. Sandman. Er war Recht stark. Doch ich wusste wie ich ihn austricksen konnte. Immer wenn er zuschlug duckt eich mich schnell und schlug dann so kräftig zu wie es nur ging. Ich brauchte deshalb nicht lange um ihn zu besiegen. Als das TKO vom Schiedsrichter ertönte war ich sehr froh. Alle die große Erwartungen von mir hatten jubelten. Ich war selber sehr froh. Ich war zwar sehr klein, konnte dennoch zuschlagen. Mehr brauch man nicht als Boxer. Doch gerade als ich aus dem Ring steigen wollte, passierte es...

"Pff... Drittklassig", meinte jemand spottend aus dem Publikum, wieso wusste ich erstmal nicht. Sofort trat aber Stille in den ganzen Saal. Ich drehte mich nicht um und entgegnete:"Dann mach' es doch besser. Das ist nicht so leicht."

"Nicht als Boxer. Das war relativ gut muss ich sagen, aber als Smasher warst du sowas von Drittklassig. Aber was sage ich? Mehr kannst du nicht."

Smasher? Was zur... Wie oft höre ich das? Ich will kein Smasher sein, weshalb ich die Smash-Stadt nie freiwillig betreten habe. Selbst, als ich plötzlich dort war, ich habe sie sofort wieder verlassen. Als Assist-Trophy war es was anderes, aber als ich dann Smasher wurde hatte ich keinen Bock mehr. Ich wollte weiterhin beim Boxen bleiben. Das war meine Leidenschaft.

Ich hörte Getuschel. Die Leute hier hielten es für unwirklich. Klar, dies war auch die reale Welt, New York. Hier gibt es keine Smasher. Sie wissen ja noch nicht mal, dass ich eigentlich eine fiktionale Figur bin. Ebenso der Doc ist fictional. Ja, wir haben uns in die reale Welt eingeschlichen, was dagegen? Aber macht euch keine Gedanken, dies ist eine Fanfiction, uns gibt es so oder so nicht. Aber das wisst ihr sicherlich, oder? Sonst hättet ihr das hier nicht angeklickt.

"Mir ist egal wieso du es weißt, aber ich möchte damit nichts zu tun haben", antwortete ich nur. "Also verschwinde."

Ich spürte dennoch auf einmal wie jemand den Ring betrat. "Wirklich? Dann wird es ja leichter als Gedacht", hörte ich diesen sagen. "und dreh' dich gefälligst um wenn ich mit dir rede!" Ich seufzte. Habe ich eine Wahl? Nein. Als tat ich es, dennoch dachte ich mir nichts bei ihm. Es war ein kleiner Jung ein einer blauen Rüstung. Der kam mir bekannt vor. Ich habe mal Verpackungen von Spielen gesehen wo er drauf ist. Warte... ist das nicht...

"Bist du jemand, der sich als Mega Man verkleidet?", fragte ich sehr unbegeistert. "Was? Nein du Hohlbirne! Ich bin der echte **MEGA MAN**!", antwortete er.

"Ja, ja Freak. Mega Man gibt es nicht. Und den Witz habe ich nur mitgespielt, Smasher gibt es auch nicht. Also gehst du bitte jetzt aus dem Ring Kleiner?" Ich wusste genau das ich etwas log, aber ich darf nicht auffliegen.

Er schmollte. "Du willst mir also nicht glauben? Dann zeige ich dir etwas was du glauben musst elender Boxer!", schrie er. "Komm' her Donkey Kong! Du darfst ihn fertig machen!" Er blickte dabei nach oben. Doch es passierte nichts. Er scherzt wohl wirklich nur. Dennoch Der blickte der kleine Junge sehr verärgert.

"Donkey Kong! Komm' da gefälligst runter!", schrie er außer sich. "Sonst versohle ich dir deinen Affenhintern!" Und genau in diesem Moment bebte es. Was zur... Was ist jetzt los?

Ganz plötzlich kam ein Gorilla mit einer roten Krawatte um seinen Hals gebunden wo in gelb die Buchstaben "D" und "K" standen. Ich erschrak nur, besser gesagt tat so. Richtig verwundert bin ich nicht und war ich auch nicht.

Die Zuschauer erschraken ebenso. Einige brachten gleichzeitig ein "Das kann doch gar nicht sein" heraus. Ja, hier in dieser Welt nicht. In der Welt der Videospiele leider ja. Und ich dachte hier geht es friedlich zu.

"Mac! Komm' da gefälligst raus!", rief jemand. Dies war mein Coach, Doc Louise. Ich blickte kurz zu ihm rüber. "Wir sind in einem Ring. Dort gelten Box-Regeln", meinte ich. "Das kriege ich hin Doc!"

"Denkst du", meinte der kleine Junge. "Dies ist eine Aufforderung zum Smash du Idiot! Es ist egal wo wir uns befinden, Smash ist Smash!" "Wie bitte? Du veralberst mich hier doch", meinte ich, klang dabei so unernst wie möglich. "Lass' deinen armen Freund aus dem Affenkostüm raus."

"Du denkst ich mache Witze, oder? Wusste ich es, du hast deine eigene Realität verloren."

"Das hier ist Realität. Ich habe keinen Realitätsverlust."

"Stell' dich nicht blöd. Ach, ich habe keinen Bock zu quatschen. Bereit Little Mac? LOS!"

Und sofort ohne Vorwarnung wollte der Gorilla, besser gesagt Donkey Kong, mich mit seinem Faustschlag gegen den Rand schubsen, doch ich sprang schnell zur Seite. Doch er rannte mir hinterher. Ich darf nicht gegen ihn kämpfen, nein! Das wäre verboten in dieser Welt!

Also rannte ich eine Weile im kreis herum und wartete, dass diesem Gorilla bald die Puste ausgeht, doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen ging sie mir etwas aus. "Mist! Was mache ich jetzt!?", dachte ich. "Ich kann nicht ewig so weitermachen." Eine kleine Weile ging das noch so. Dann hatte ich aber keine richtige Lust mehr. Als Donkey Kong mich angreifen wollte sprang ich schnell zur Seite und verpasste ihn direkt danach einen heftigen Schlag in seine Magengegend von unten aus. Damit schleuderte ich ihn an den Rand des Rings. Er wurde zu mir zurückgeschleudert, doch ich verpasste ihm noch einige Schläge so schnell ich konnte und ließ ihn dann aus dem Ring fliegen. "Er hat wirklich das Gewicht eines Gorillas", murmelte ich. "Dann lügt dieser Junge wohl nicht."

Ich schaute in die Gegend. Die Zuschauer waren erstaunt, manche auch entsetzt. Mega man starrte total verwundert und schluckte. Doc Louise war auch total verwundert von meiner Reaktion.

"Mac, was machst du da!?", fragte er mich ziemlich erstaunt aber auch entsetzt. "Wolltest du das nicht sein lassen und hier deine Karriere machen!?" "Ich weiß, aber das wird mir zu ernst", antwortete ich ruhig. "Er hat doch etwas vor. Etwas das nicht gut ist."

"Was... Woher weißt du das!? Ich dachte dich interessiert die Smash-Welt nicht!", schrie Mega Man. "Sag' woher!" "Ich stelle das nur fest. Erstens: Du bist aggressiv für einen Helden, deine Tonwahl. Zweitens: Du versuchst mich zu entführen, oder? Die Nummer zieht nicht Kleiner", antwortete ich ihm.

"Was zur... Das ist niemals geraten!"

"Doch ist es."

"Dein Gehirn ist doch viel zu klein dazu! So klein wie du. Deshalb heißt du doch Little Mac!"

Ich antwortete nicht. Mir schwirrte nur der Gedanke:"Wie bitte!? Hat er mich gerade "klein" genannt?" im Kopf herum. Das machte mich sehr wütend. Der will es wissen, oder? Dann lasse ich ihn nicht warten!

"Sag' das noch einmal und du findest dich auf der Schrottpresse wieder Roboter!", schrie ich total wütend. "Und ich soll aggressiv sein? Hör' dich erstmal an Little Mac", meinte Mega Man. "Jedenfalls bin ich froh das du dein volles potenzial zeigen willst. Donkey Kong war wohl zu schwach. ich bin eine größere Herausforderung." Dabei grinste er mich fies an. Man spürte seine hinterlist in diesem Blick. Auch wenn ich mega Man nicht genau kenne spürte ich, dass er wohl einer derjenigen ist, die wohl Zerstörung wollen... Oder er ist auf diese Seite übergetreten. Ich bin mir recht unsicher.

"Ich lasse dich nicht gewinnen!", schrie ich und rannte auf ihn zu.

Der blaue Roboterjunge stand da und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Aber genau in dem Moment wo ich zuschlagen wollte packte er mich und warf mich auf den Boden. Dabei knallte ich noch etwas weiter nach hinten und dann auf den Boden. Und gerade in dem Moment wo ich aufstehen wollte warf er etwas auf mich und zwar... Blätter? Vier Stück? Doch eigentlich hatten es diese in sich. Sie schubsten mich weg. Doch diesmal war ich schnell genug im aufzustehen. Er rannte auf mich zu doch ich wusste genau was ich tun musste.

Ich lud kurz meinen Schlag auf und als er nah genug war, sagen wir mich fast traf, schlug ich zu und schlug ihn so weg. Dieser Schlag war zum Glück nicht voll aufgeladen, sonst hätte ich etwas gebraucht um mich zu erholen. Ich ergriff die Chance und rannte auf Mega Man wieder zu. Dieser sprang auf und versuchte mich aufzuhalten, doch ich wich immer wieder auf oder duckte mich, als er die Metall Klingen auf mich werfen wollte. Ich gab in ein paar kräftige Schläge die sehr gut saßen. dann schickte ich ihn hoch in die Luft. Doch er war noch nicht raus. Sofort streckte er seine Hand aus, verwandelte sie in eine Kanone und wollte auf mich etwas viereckiges, blaues schießen. Doch ich trat schnell zur Seite. Auf solche Tricks falle ich nicht rein.

Als er wieder auf dem Boden war und dort von unten auf mich zuschlitterte sprang ich kurz nach hinten und schickte ihn etwas nach oben mit meinem Uppercut indem ich ihn einige Schläge in den Rücken verpasste. Nicht meine Schuld wenn er Rückenprobleme bekommt. Der sollte besser aufpassen.

Er flog mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. "Was zum... Ich habe dich wohl unterschätzt", meinte er leise zu mir. Er stand sehr langsam wieder auf. Dann blickte er wieder finster, aber auch mehr wütend und zeigte auf mich. Dabei schrie er:"NUN LERNST DU MEINE WAHRE STÄRKE KENNEN!" Ja klar. Deshalb mache ich dich auch fast fertig. Hast nur Glück, dass dein Erfinder dich so ausgerichtet hat, dass du sehr viel aushältst. Du wärst schon längst kaputt. Aber wem sage ich das?

Er rannte wieder auf mich zu, diesmal aber mit seiner Armkanone während er weiße Kugeln abschoss... Ich weiß auch nicht was. Und nein, keine perverse Anspielung! Die sind wirklich weiß. Erinnern mich so an Tischtennisbälle. Ja, das passt am besten. Weiße Tischtennisbälle.

Ich wich diesen natürlich aus. Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen in einer Entfernung. Das sah ich als Gelegenheit anzugreifen. Während ich sprang wollte ich zuschlagen, doch Mega Man grinste nur fies. Ich erschrak. Er verwandelte seine andere Hand auch in eine Armkanone und legte sie auf den Boden. Zwei riesen Flammen loderten vom Boden aus dem Boden und ich wurde getroffen und zurückgeschleudert. Dann wurden dies wieder normale Hände. Ich ließ das natürlich nicht auf mich sitzen und rannte wieder auf ihn los und in dem Moment wo ich wieder zuschlagen wollte verwandelte er seien Hände in ... Blitzleiter heißen die Teile. Moment, gibt es überhaupt so ein Wort? Keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht jedes Wort kenne. oder waren es Antennen? Nein. Ach, mir fällt dieses Wort nicht ein. Jedenfalls leiteten sie Strom, so viel weiß ich noch.

Ich war mitten in dieser Stromleitung und als er dann fertig war wurde ich weggeschleudert. Verdammt. Er hat vorhin nur mit mir einen Witz gemacht? Das wird er bereuen! Ich war vorerst nett, aber wenn er nicht auf Fair Play setzt, warum sollte ich dann? Er wollte es so. Ich werde mich nicht von jemanden der kleiner als ich besiegen lassen! Niemals! Das wäre eine Schande! Ich gewinne auch gegen die, die größer sind als ich.

Ich kam nicht ohne Kratzer davon. Nein, die Objekte können nicht töten, selbst Schwerter nicht im Smash-Universum. Dennoch bekam ich Kratzer und aus meinem Mund kam ein klein wenig Blut, was ich mir aber mit meinem Arm wegwischte. Jetzt ist der Spaß vorbei.

Etwas geschwächt stand ich auf. "Ach, du gibst immer noch nicht auf? Na dann will ich dir den Final Schlag versetzen", behauptete Mega Man und grinste siegessicher. "Ich gehe als Sieger hervor." Da, meine Chance. Er hätte das nicht in Frage stellen sollen.

Sofort rannte ich wieder auf ihn zu. "Ach man, du bist doch langweilig", meinte er im langweiligem Ton. "Dieser Trick wirkt nicht." Dann transformierte er einen Arm wieder in eine Armkanone wo er eine Klebebombe abschoss. Doch ich duckte mich. Er war verwundert, doch das ließ er sich kurz danach nicht mehr anmerken. Sofort warf er wieder die runden Metall Klingen auf mich. Doch denen wich ich ebenso zur Seite aus. Ich war nun Nah genug. Er versuchte mich mit seiner Faust hochzuschleudern. Doch ich ging schnell zur Seite und konterte indem ich von unten mit meiner Faust kam. Dieser Treffer saß.

Doch Mega Man fing sich schnell in der Luft. "Du feiger Idiot! Mehr als Kontern kannst du nicht!", schrie er und als er runter zu mir kam wurde seine Hand von Feuer umgeben. Doch ich grinste. "Drauf habe ich gewartet", meinte ich und bereitete mich auf den Finalen Schlag vor. Mega Man merkte das und erschrak. "Was... DU wagst es nicht...", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich grinste. "Doch... Ich sage es dir nur ein mal: Verschwinde aus dieser Welt und wenn du in der Smash-Welt bist fürchte dich vor mir. Ich werde zurückkehren, merk' dir das. ich werde diese Aktion nie vergessen", warnte ich ihn, aber nur so laut, dass er es hören konnte. Dann setzte ich zum Schlag an. Wo ich an Mega Mans Kinn war und er schon etwas in der Luft rief ich dabei:"MERK' DIR DIESEN UPPERCUT! DAS WIRD MIT DIR NOCHMAL PASSIEREN WENN DU ES NOCHMAL WAGST!"

Dann schleuderte ich ihn durch die Decke raus aus dem Gebäude. Komischerweise war der Knall für das Signal des zu Boden gehen hier zu hören. Doch Mega Man tauchte nicht nochmal auf. Vielleicht wurde er ja automatisch zurück in die Smash-Welt geschickt.

Es war still. Niemand sagte etwas. Dies bemerkte ich und wurde nervös. Oh mist! Ich habe ich trotzdem selbst verraten!

Ich hörte einige tuscheln: "Little Mac ist ein Unmensch!", "Der ist ein wahres Monster!", "Warum setzt er diese Stärke eigentlich nicht zum Vorteil ein!" oder auch "Der hat doch bestimmt geschummelt in seinen Boxkämpfen!" ich schluckte kurz. Oh man, wie soll ich das erklären? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.

Ich schaute kurz zu Doc. Der verstand sofort und meinte:"Überleg' dir was Junge. Das hast du angerichtet." Wow... Das hilft mir total... NICHT! was soll ich sagen!? Sie werden mir nicht glauben! Egal was ich... Moment.. .Vielleicht doch! Ich weiß etwas! Das müsste klappen! Ganz sicher!

Ich setzte ein fälschliches, freundliches Lächeln auf, schnappte mir sofort das Mikro vom Schiri, der sich zwar erstmal beschwerte, doch ließ es dann bleiben als ich sagte, das sich es sofort zurückgeben werde.

Darein sprach ich dann sehr deutlich:"Und was Sie da eben gesehen haben war eigentlich eine Überraschung: Eine extra Show die wir natürlich vorher einstudiert haben! Niemand ist verletzt, keine Angst! Wir bedanken uns für Ihren Besuch und hoffen sie werden bald wiederkommen!" Dann gab ich das Mikro sofort zurück und das Tuscheln hörte sofort auf und alle lachten. "Das hätten wir uns denken können. Little Mac würde doch niemals so etwas machen. Er kämpft fair und ist kein Unmensch", hörte ich einige sagen. Ich seufzte erleichtert. Alles nochmal gut gegangen. Sie haben mir diese Nummer abgekauft... Das mache ich aber nie wieder!

Nach einer Weile waren endlich alle gegangen und nur noch der Doc und ich waren in der Halle. "Hey, wieso hast du das gemacht? Ich dachte du wolltest Smashs aus dem Weg gehen Mac", fragte er mich. "Ich weiß. Aber der Kerl meinte es ernst", meinte ich. "Ich hatte auch sehr schlimme Befürchtungen. Was hätte ich machen sollen? Mich besiegen lassen? Dann wäre ich Feige und ein Schwächling."

"Aber du hättest dich nicht mehr hier Blicken lassen können."

"Ja, das stimmt. Aber mir wäre es lieber als Mosnter zu gelten und nicht als Schwächling."

Währenddessen ging ich aus dem Ring und zog mir mein pinke Sweatjacke an. Ja pinke. Wagt es ja nicht zu lachen, klar? Das ist die einzige die ich noch habe... Okay, ich habe noch eine grüne, aber ich mag die pinke mehr. Und nein, das ist mir nicht peinlich. Und pink ist ja auch keine schlechte Farbe und macht mich nicht automatisch zu jemand unmännlichen.

"Hey Doc. Würde es dir was ausmachen wenn ich in die Smash Welt gehe?", fragte ich. "Nein natürlich nicht Mac", antwortete er. "Aber wieso auf einmal?"

"Ach, falls dort etwas los ist. Ich würde ihnen gerne helfen."

"Ah, dieser Gedankengang. Ich verstehe dich Junge. Und weißt du was? Ich gehe mit dir Junge."

"Wie jetzt? Du kannst doch ruhig hier bleiben, ich schaffe das alleine."

Doc Louise stand auf und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Mac, du wirst Unterstützung brauchen damit du den Sieg holst", meinte er. "Alleine wirst du das nicht wirklich schaffen." Ich war etwas verwundert und schaute zum Doc. Doch dann grinste ich und stimmte zu:"Wo du Recht hast hast du Recht Doc. Dann machen wir das zusammen."


	22. Smash 21-Roy ist zurück!

**Roy POV**

Nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Turnier, wenige Tage nur noch. Dann würde ich sie wiedersehen. Aber natürlich konnte ich diese Tage nicht warten. Ich musste sie sehen, jetzt sofort. Und übrigens kann ich dann auch meine Freunde wiedersehen, aber das war für mich zweitrangig. Auch wenn ich mich freue.

Wie lange ist es her seitdem ich Mina nicht gesehen habe? Nachdem Sieg über Tabuh denke ich. Dann bin ich weitergereist. Ich reise eigentlich nur, um stärker zu werden... Und um Martha... Ähm, ich meine natürlich Marth, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Warum? Eigentlich nur wenn wir immer zusammenstoßen ist es sehr oft so, dass wir streiten, aber nur wegen Mina-Sama. Er mag sie auch sehr. Aber wahrscheinlich schwärmt er nur, ich bin der Einzige, der wirklich in sie verliebt sein kann. Ich kenne sie länger als die meisten... Ich meine von den männlichen gestalten. Natürlich kennt sie Mario, Luigi, Captian Flacon, Ness usw. länger, aber mit denen hatte sie nie etwas richtig zu tun.

Natürlich wusste ich noch wo das Haus stand. Ich lebte eins dort... Okay, so lange ist dies auch nicht her. Mehr als ein Jahr ist es nicht. Dennoch fand ich es sehr schnell, da ich auch zwischendurch zu besuch war. Keine 10 Minuten Marsch.

Ich stand vor der Tür. Mein Blick fiel zur Klingel. Ich zögerte diese zu drücken. Warum wusste ich sogar selber nicht. Doch kurz bevor ich gehen wollte schluckte ich un drehte mich um. Wozu bin ich eigentlich hergekommen? Nur so zum Spaß? Nein! Ich bin hergekommen um Mina zu besuchen! Ich darf jetzt nicht zögern!

Ich ging wieder zur Tür, wollte klingeln, doch dann meinte eine junge, weibliche Stimme:"Sag' mal, wie lange willst du noch hier rumstehen? Willst du nicht jemanden besuchen?" Ich erschrak und drehte mich um. Dabei stotterte ich:"Ähm... Ja, also... Äh..."

"Keine Angst, ich tue nichts. Ich lebe hier seit ein paar Tagen. Komm' ruhig rein!"

Dabei lächelte sie mich freundlich an und machte die Tür auf, besser gesagt ließ diese auf für mich. Dann rief sie rein:"Bin wieder da!" "Jetzt schon?", ertönte eine Stimme.

"Ja, ich wollte nur einen neuen Effekt abholen, den Masada fertig gestellt hat!"

"Ach ja, stimmt. Ich erinnere mich."

Dann war die weibliche Stimme still. Wer war das? Sie kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Sind etwa viele neue hier eingezogen? Ich habe wohl einiges verpasst.

Dann starrte ich das Mädchen an. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte ich sie. "Madotsuki", antwortete sie sofort. "Du?"

"Mein Name lautet Roy."

"Ah, nett dich kennen zu lernen. Lass' mich raten, du willst Mina sehen, richtig?"

Auf einmal war mein Blick total verwundert. Woher wusste sie das? Sie hat mich erst seit ein paar Sekunden gesehen und weiß es schon sofort? kann sie Gedanken lesen? Das ist auch das, was ich sie gefragt habe. Doch sie lachte nur und antwortete:"Nein, nein. Sie erzählt nur viel von dir wie du sie nervst. Aber ich würde nicht wirklich was drauf geben."

"Ich bin das gewohnt", klärte ich sie auf und war aber auch etwas geknickt. Das sagt sie? Wieso habe ich so einen schlechten Ruf. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr.

"Jedenfalls... Ich kann sie ja mal versuchen zu rufen", schlug Madotsuki vor. Sie reif ein paar mal nach Mina, doch erhielt keine Antwort. "Sie scheint wohl nicht im Wohnzimmer zu sein", meinte sie. "Wir sollten in ihrem Zimmer nachsehen. Komm!" Nachdem sie dies erwähnte rannte sie schon vor und die Treppen hoch. Ich wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch hatte keine andere Wahl als zu folgen. Also ging ich nach. Obwohl ich auch selber weiß, wo ihr Zimmer ist.

Natürlich dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis wir vor der Tür von Mina's Zimmer war. Ich sprach es nicht an, dennoch hörte ich eine andere Stimme, eine männliche. Sie klang sehr ruhig. Doch Mina währenddessen hörte sich gar nicht entspannt an. Sie gab eine eher wütende Stimme wieder. Das hörte man zwar kaum, aber wenn man sie länger erkennt dann hörte man dies.

Madotsuki machte ohne Vorwarnung die Tür auf und rief rein:"Hey Mina! besuch' für... dich!" Als erstes klang sie laut, doch wurde dann immer leiser. Ich blickte über ihre Schulter. Dort sah ich einen jungen Mann... Oder ist das ein Junge? ich bin mir nicht sicher.

Jedenfalls hatte er hellblondes Haar und ein, hauptsächlich schwarz gefärbtes, Gewandt an. Wer ist der Kerl? Sag' mir nicht, dass ist...

Mina erschrak kurz und stand auf. Dabei drehte sie sich zu Madotsuki. "Ah, hallo Madotsuki-San. Wieso bist du hier?", fragte sie. "Und übrigens war das nicht sehr höflich. Du hättest klopfen sollen." "Erstens: Ich habe Besuch für dich und zweitens: Entschuldige, ich hatte es eilig."

"Besuch? Wen denn?"

"Er steht hinter mir."

Dann schaute Mina-Sama zu mir rüber. Und sofort verzerrte sie ihr Gesicht und blickte etwas angewidert. "Ach, du bist es Roy", meinte sie leise. "Also, dann lass' ich euch mal alleine. Bis dann!", verabschiedete sich Madotsuki und rannte davon.

Als sie weg war stand der Junge plötzlich auf und fragte mich, ohne mich zu begrüßen:"Was willst du hier?" Er starrte mich aufordernd, aber auch etwas wütend an. "Antworte mir!", forderte er mich auf. "Warum soll ich antworten!?", entgegnete ich. "Sag' mir erstmal wer du bist!" Ich schrie schon ein bisschen, aber der Typ war mich nicht geheuer. Ich habe bei ihm ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl.

"Erstmal sagst du mir, was du hier willst!", forderte er mich nochmals auf. "Nein, zu erst beantwortest du mir meine Frage!", forderte ich ihn auf. So ging es eine kleine Weile, wir wollten nichts verraten, solang der andere nichts verriet.

Doch plötzlich schrie Mina uns an:"SEIT ENDLICH STILL IHR BEIDEN!" Und sofort hörten wir und waren still. Dann ging sie zwischen uns. Sie räusperte sich kurz, doch fing dann an zu sprechen:"Roy, das ist Daraen. Daraen-San, das ist Roy. Nein, keiner von euch ist mein Freund, soweit kann ich euch beruhigen." Kurz war Stille. Dieser Junge... Ähm, Daraen natürlich, schaute mich verdächtig an. Was habe ich gemacht? Was ist verdächtig an mir?

"Wie kann es sein, dass du ihn nicht mit '-San' ansprichst? Du lügst doch sicher, oder?", fragte er misstrauisch. "Wieso sollte ich mit jemanden wie Roy zusammen sein?", antwortete Mina-Sama.

"Es war nur verdächtig. Aber wenn das so ist..."

"Hey, was willst du von ihr und warum bist du hier?", fragte ich ihn. "Die Frage ist doch eher was du hier machst", entgegnete er.

"Ich wollte nur Mina-Sama besuchen, mehr nicht."

"Und wieder einen Korb bekommen?"

"Ähm... Woher weißt du das? Bist du eine Art Stalker?"

"Nein... Man hörte das nur an ihrer Stimme. Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass sie jemanden wie dich nicht wirklich mag. Du scheinst sie zu nerven, richtig? Wer würde schon mit jemanden zusammen sein, von dem er nur genervt wird?"

Dabei klang er sehr provozierend, was mich sehr aufregte. Das kann nur die Sprache eines Rivalen sein. Und das scheint er sicherlich auch zu sein.

"Aber gut. Ich sage dir was ich hier mache, mein Rivale",meinte er. "Ich bin nur hier um..."

"Um mich zu nerven", unterbrach Mina und ergänzte diesen Satzteil. "Ja genau, um zu... Nein! Ich bin hier um sie von mir zu überzeugen!", rief er und korrigierte sich somit selber.

"überzeugen? Wovon? Das du dämlich bist?", fragte ich. "Nicht unbedingt. Eher, von meinen positiven Eigenschaften. Ich habe sie schon etwas lange beobachtet und mich somit auch in sie verliebt. Deshalb überlasse ich sie dir nicht", antwortete Daraen.

"Du? Verliebt? Bitte, du schwärmst höchsten. Wie lange ist das her?"

"Einige Monate. ich kann nicht schwärmen."

"Ich kenne sie schon viel länger als du. Ein ganzes Jahr. Oder sogar länger."

"Aber warum hast du dann einen Korb gekriegt? Sieh' es ein, sie braucht eher jemanden wie mich."

"Hah, ja klar. Warum hat sie dich auch nervig genannt?"

"Ähm... Also... Das ist egal!"

"Oh man, seit ihr nervig", hörte ich Mina leise flüstern. Doch wir ignorierten dies einfach und streiteten uns weiter, bis dann jemand hinter uns stand und schrie:" HALTET IHR MAL EURE KLAPPE! ICH MÖCHTE MEINE MUSIK IN RUHE HÖREN!" Damit stoppten wir und drehten uns um, mussten auch nach unten gucken. Es war Sonic, der uns anbrüllte. "Also, seit ihr endlich still?", fragte er uns. "Oder führt euren Streit zumindest leiser aus?" Er schaute uns Erwartungsvoll an. Wir nickten. "Gut", meinte er genervt und ging. Mina-Sama rief ihm noch hinterher:"Danke Sonic-San, dass du die beiden zum Schweigen gebracht hast!" "Keine Ursache!", rief er zurück.

Daraen und ich starrten uns an. Das ging sehr lange so. Wir starrten uns so an, dass wir keine Worte brauchten um zu registrieren, dass wir den anderen nicht gewinnen lassen wollten. Wir schluckten kurz.

"Denk' bloß nicht, dass sie dich lieber als Freund haben möchte als mich! Denn eigentlich wirst du verlieren!", riefen wir gegenseitig und zeigten dabei gleichzeitig auf den gegenüber.

Der wahre Kampf hat gerade erst begonnen!


	23. Smash 22-Toon Link ist auch zurück!

**Toon Link POV**

Schon eine kleine Weile her. Und ich bin für keinen Zwischenbesuch gekommen. Aber aus gutem Grund. ich muss nämlich Sonic zeigen wie hart ich trainiert habe! Er ist mein Vorbild, versteht ihr? Er ist bisher der einzige, der mich besiegt hat... Sagen wir der erste. Und das direkt beim ersten Versuch! So jemanden treffe ich selten! Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt sicher, dass sie einige Besuche haben werden. Ich meine, Roy zu 100%. Ohne Mina kann er nicht existieren, das habe ich in der kurzen zeit begriffen. Dann eventuell Ness und Lucas. Auch verliebt. Was haben die alle mit verlieben? Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich weiß es gibt weniger Frauen bzw. Mädchen als Männer bzw. Jungs, aber dann so zu übertreiben? Ich fühle mich wie der einzige, der nicht verliebt ist. Ich bin ein Aussenseiter. Komme ich als einziger nur um meinen besten Freund, jedenfalls für mich, bzw. mein Vorbild wieder zu sehen? Ich will kein Aussenseiter sein! Das macht mir Angst!

Jedenfalls... Auch ihre ganzen Freunde, wie... Ähm, wie... Sicherlich haben sie viele Freunde! Sonst kann ich es mir nicht erklären! Okay, genug der Erklärungen, schreiten wir zur Tat!

Ich stand vor dem Tor, wenige Meter von der Tür entfernt, wo ich plötzlich einen Mann erblickte. Ich blickte verwirrt. Wer ist das? Der ist mir neu. Obwohl, es könnte ein neuer Freund von ihnen sein. Ja, ganz sicher.

Ich rannte zur Tür. Während ich darauf zu rannte öffnete sich die Tür und jemand fragte:"Hey, schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Was wollen Sie denn hier? Sehen wie es ihrer kleinen Schwester geht?" Die Stimme erkannte ich sofort. Sonic stand vor der Tür. Doch er sah mich nicht. Klar, der Mann war größer als er. Wie sollte er mich da sehen? Ich blieb kurz stehen, mich hat es neugierig gemacht was sie beredeten.

Der Mann antwortete darauf:"Nein, ich bin eigentlich hier um mit Yoru und Palutena zu sprechen. Sind die beiden gerade anwesend?" "Oh, klar. beide gleichzeitig oder einzeln?", hörte ich ihn nachfragen.

"Ähm... Gleichzeitig natürlich. Wieso fragst du das?"

"Nur so? Und was wollen Sie genau?"

"Das geht dich nichts an Sonic!"

"Verstehe schon. Dann werde ich nicht weiter nerven. Sie sind im Wohnzimmer."

Dabei hörte man etwas Eifersucht aus Sonics Stimme heraus... Ich zumindest. Was war mit ihm los? Wer ist Palutena? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.

"Vielen Dank für die Auskunft", bedankte sich der Mann und trat ein. Ich starrte nur. Ich dachte nach wer das sein könnte. Ein Freund vielleicht. Oder doch ein Vertrauter von Meisterhand? Oder ein Smash-Krieger? Aber dennoch kamen alle Fragen auf eine hinaus- Wer war das?

"Hey, hast du nicht gehört Toony?", rief jemand und weckte mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. "Komm' ruhig rein!" Ich erschrak und nickte zu Sonic während ich rein rannte.

Wir saßen oben auf den Treppen. Ich sah kurz den Mann rausflitzen. Woow... Das ging schnell. Der war wahrscheinlich nicht zum Spaß da.

"Und, was führt dich hier her? Es ist schon ewig her", fragte Sonic mich. "So ewig auch nicht", antwortete ich. "Ich wollte dich nur Besuchen."

"Ah, deswegen. Ich dachte du wolltest auch etwas von..."

"Von dieser Palutena? Nein, über die weiß ich rein gar nichts. Verrate mir aber erstmal wer das ist." Dabei schaute ich ihn neugierig und Erwartungsvoll an. Mich machte es auch neugierig. Ich musste es wissen! Und meine Antenne für Hilfe schlug Alarm! Wenn ich Sonic helfen kann, mache ich das auch, ist doch klar!

Er schluckte kurz und seufzte dann. "Na gut. Jemand der hier eingezogen ist. Ein Neuling hier in der Smash Welt und eine gute Freundin von uns", antwortete er und murmelte etwas, was ich aber gar nicht verstand... Okay, zum Teil. Irgendetwas mit "Liebe" hat er gesagt. Moment... Sag' mir nicht...

"Ganz sicher, dass du mir nicht sagen willst, dass du sie 'sehr magst', besser gesagt in sie verliebt bist?", fragte ich nach. Da erschrak Sonic, wurde ein ganz kleines bisschen rot und stotterte:"Ähm... Nein, wie-wieso sollte ich? Das wäre doch ve-verrückt. Da-Das wü-würde nie klappen!" "Wusste ich es. Unter diesen Umständen kann ich leider nicht mit dir kämpfen, du konzentrierst dich dann kaum", erklärte ich und seufzte, etwas enttäuscht. Jetzt bin ich sicherlich der Einzige, der nicht verliebt ist. Was haben die bloß alle? Dennoch, ich kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen. ich möchte, nein, muss ihm helfen!

"Hey, wie wäre es wenn wir ein bisschen gucken, ob sie vielleicht auch...", wollte ich gerade vorschlagen doch Sonic unterbrach mich und meinte:"Toony, ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass ich Palutena nur als gute Freundin sehe. mehr nicht."

"Dein Gesicht sagt was anderes."

"Ähm... Ich bin etwas überhitzt."

"Ja, ja. Sicher doch. Du, ich kann sagen wann du lügst."

"Seit wann?"

"Seitdem ich dich als Vorbild sehe. Und das gerade eben war so offensichtlich. Versuch' nicht zu lügen."

"Okay, okay. Hör' aber bloß auf mich darauf anzusprechen. Du bist ja noch schlimmer als Hiro."

Ich grinste. "Na bitte. Du musst nur ehrlich sein", meinte ich. "Und jetzt kommen, ich möchte sie auch sehen!" Dabei klang ich etwas bittend, ich quängelte schon. Das ist alles Taktik! Dann kann ich mir mein erstes Urteil machen.

"Wirklich?", fragte Sonic nach. Ich nickte. "Ich dachte du wolltest mir helfen und nicht so etwas abziehen." "Hab' vertrauen! Ich weiß was ich tue! Also, machst du es jetzt?", erklärte ich ihm. Sonic sah genervt aus, doch er nickte. Also standen wir auf und gingen auf ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen erblickte ich so einige Gestalten. Auch einige neue. Sie quatschten miteinander. Ich fragte kurz, ob alle hier eingezogen wären. Sonic bejahte dies und da ich neugierig war, wer die neuen waren, stellte ich mich selbst ihnen vor. Diese waren Aikas Smash Partner Murabito und eine neue Smash Kriegerin namens Madotsuki. Auch erfuhr ich, dass Snake eingezogen ist. Er ist hier, obwohl Sonic hier ist? Kann er ihn doch leiden? Ich weiß es nicht.

Oh, und durch Zufall habe ich auch Palutena getroffen. Jedenfalls kann ich sagen, dass Sonic keinen schlechten Geschmack hat was das Aussehen betrifft. Ich fragte ein bisschen und war erstaunt- Sie ist eine Göttin! Als erstes dachte ich, dass Sonic es wohl schwer hat zu gestehen, sie war ja auch eindeutig einige Ränge höher als er. Doch als ich mich mit ihr etwas unterhielt merkte ich, dass sie nicht wie eine Göttin rüberkommt. Im Gegenteil! Sie verhielt sich wie jeder andere Mensch! Ehrlich gesagt war sie sehr freundlich und hat nicht angegeben. Ihr war es sogar peinlich als sie antwortete, dass sie eine Göttin sei, als ich gefragt habe, welches Wesen sie sei. So etwas erlebt man selten. Doch ich schielte auch zwischendurch zu Sonic. Er knurrte ein bisschen, blickte mich total wütend an und tappte mit seinem Fuß auf und ab. Als er schon fast fauchen wollte war mir klar, ich sollte mich verabschieden, was ich auch tat. Dann rannte ich zurück zu Sonic und schleppte ihn auf den Flur.

"Nett ist sie auf jeden Fall", meinte ich. Und kaum habe ich einen Satz gesagt, schon sah Sonic wutentbrannt aus. Ich schluckte. Was habe ich falsch gemacht!?

"Ich meinte 'Nett' im Sinne von höflich. Tu' mir bitte nichts! Ich habe kein Interesse!", rief ich verzweifelt. Dann war Sonics Blick wieder normal. "Red' weiter", forderte er mich auf und klang ruhiger. "jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen ob da sich etwas bei ihr tut", meinte ich. "Ich hol' sie her, dann können wir was zu dritt machen!" Und dann rannte ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sonic streckte seine Hand aus und wollte mich festhalten, doch zu spät. Ich war schon auf dem Weg. Und ein Wunder: Ich musste die Göttin nicht überreden, sie sagte sofort zu. Also wenn das nicht gut ist! Das sollte perfekt sein!

Ich kam also mit ihr wieder und sofort sagte ich Sonic, dass es los gehen konnte in die Stadt. Er wusste natürlich von nichts, doch tat zumindest so. Und wir gingen los.

"Ehrlich gesagt habe ich doch ein schlechtes Gewissen", meinte Palutena plötzlich auf dem Weg. "Ich meine, ich werde einfach gefragt, ob ich mit euch mitgehen möchte, obwohl ihr beide etwas alleine unternehmen wolltet. Ich hätte ablehnen sollen." "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt!", beruhigte ich sie. "Und wenn ich ehrlich bin wollte Sonic, dass du mitkommst." Als Sonic das hörte starrte er mich irritiert an. Sein Blick fragte mich"Wollte ich das?"

"Wirklich?", fragte sie nach, klang auch etwas erstaunt. Ich nickte. "Er hatte nur Angst persönlich zu fragen", meinte ich und grinste, nicht fies, sondern freundlich. "Oh, na wenn das so ist."

"Ach ja, Sonic, wo sollen wir hin?", fragte ich ihn. "Du solltest für heute entscheiden." Sonic erschrak und schluckte. Ich starrte ihn Erwartungsvoll an. "Ähm... Wie wäre es in den Park?", schlug er vor. Palu-Chan und ich nickten und sofort machten wir uns dorthin. Ab da zog ich mich dann zurück. Ich musste ja alles beobachten, sonst wäre das doch für die Katz! Und keine Angst, ich habe sie gefragt, ob ich sie Palu-Chan nennen darf. Palutena hört sich ziemlich langweilig an.

Endlich waren wir im Park! Hätte nie gedacht, dass es so lange dauert! 15 Minuten um sonst. Es war nur Schweigen. Wartet, eine Frage: Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Ich bin mir unsicher. Doch ich sagte nichts. Wie gesagt: Ich habe mich zurückgezogen! Und nun wartete ich, bis Palutena anfing:"Und? Wie läuft es mit dem Training von dir und Hiro?" "Ziemlich gut", antwortete Sonic. "Ich vermute sie hat an der Wii trainiert als ich nicht mit ihr trainiert habe."

"Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass du selber verbessert wurdest."

"Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber hauptsächlich macht sie es ja. Sie hat nun eine bessere Kontrolle als vorher."

Ich schaute zu und grinste. Ich denke ich lasse sie eine kleine Weile alleine. Ich kann ja kalte Getränke besorgen, es ist ja zugegeben etwas heiß. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg.

**Sonic POV**

Ich unterhielt mich eine ganze Weile mit Palutena, wurde mit der Zeit auch wieder lockerer... Ähm, natürlich bin ich immer locker! Versteht mich nicht falsch. Aber jetzt habe ich zwei an der backe die alles Wissen- Hiro und Toony. Und später weiß es fast jeder. Das wollte ich vermeiden. Ich sollte weniger überreagieren. Bestimmt ist es Masada auch aufgefallen! Das ist meine einzige Sorge in letzter Zeit. Ich will nicht auffliegen! Wenn sie etwas weiter erzählen, dann sind die beiden tot!

"Ähm.. .Sonic, stimmt etwas mit dir nicht?", wurde ich plötzlich von Palutena gefragt. Ich erschrak kurz, doch meinte dann:"Nein, alles bestens."

"Wenn das so ist."

"Aber eine Frage habe ich selber."

Palutena sah mich verwirrt an. Doch sie nickte nur was hieß ich kann fragen. "Wolltest du heute nicht mit Yoru trainieren?" "Ähm... Ja, aber das ist so...", antwortete sie.

"Was? Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

"Ähm... Ja."

"Hat es etwas mit Masada zu tun?", fragte ich etwas verdächtig. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat niemanden was angetan. Nur es ist... Etwas passiert...", antwortete sie.

"Etwas passiert? Bist du etwa kein Neuling? Oder was ist los?"

"Nein, das nicht... Nur ich weiß nicht so Recht ob ich dir das erzählen sollte. Ich meine wir kennen uns nicht so gut."

"Aber den Mädchen erzählst du alles wenn sie dich fragen."

"Das sind aber keine persönlichen Fragen. Das ist anders."

Dann seufzte sie. habe ich etwas... Moment... Stimmt, habe ich nicht bedacht. Ehrlich gesagt war ich etwas besorgt. Was ist vorgefallen? was möchte sie nicht erzählen? Ich sollte nicht drängeln. Ganz ruhig Sonic, nur noch einmal.

"Ähm... Wenn du es nicht erzählen willst kein Problem. Wenn du es erstmal verdauen musst oder es niemanden erzählen willst, kein Problem", meinte ich. Ich hatte Verständnis davor. Ich erzähle ja auch nicht alles. Ich muss persönlich auch mit einiges alleine fertig werden.

"Kennst du es, wenn man seinen Smash-Partner verliert?", fragte sie mich. Dabei klang sie ziemlich betrübt. Ich nickte. Ich kannte das nur zu gut. Ich habe Hiro ja kurz auch verloren. Moment... Sag' mir nicht, dass Yoru kurz davor ist zu sterben? Und das hat er nie gesagt?

"Es ist so...", begann sie. Meine Ohren standen aufwärts. Wie traurig sie sein muss. Pit heult bestimmt vor Freude. Die beiden konnten sich nie richtig leiden denke ich. Aber Yoru und Palutena kamen einigermaßen klar... Jetzt zumindest noch. Es war still. Was ist los?

"Shiro ist ein Fehler unter fallen, ich bin nicht Yorus zweite Smash-Partnerin", antwortete sie und lächelte. Ich war verwirrt, aber auch etwas beleidigt. "Und wofür sollte dann sein!?", schrie ich ein bisschen. "Darüber macht mein keine Scherze!" "Wieso?", fragte sie mich und kicherte.

"Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin war ich wirklich besorgt weil ich dachte, ich kenne die Situation. Ich dachte du hättest die selbe nur in extremer gehabt!"

"Tatsächlich? Oh, das wusste ich nicht. Dann hätte ich es nicht gemacht. Tut mir leid."

ich seufzte. "Ach, ist schon gut", meinte ich. "Konntest du ja nicht wissen. Dennoch, versuch' nicht noch einmal so einen Streich zu spielen, versprochen?" Palutena nickte nur. Und so unterhielten wir uns einfach weiter, ohne etwas zu bemerken. Auch Toony gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu uns und gab uns etwas zu Trinken. Wir bedankten uns natürlich und sagten ihm, er hätte sich schon was für sich alleine holen können.

So ging es dann bis Sonnenuntergang. Wir verließen den Park und waren nun etwas außerhalb der Stadt. "Hey Toony, willst du nicht hierbleiben?", fragte ich ihn. "Nein, nein. Ich gehe zurück zum Schiff", antwortete er.

"Aber Morgen fängt doch das Turnier an. Es wäre doch blöd, wenn du einen doppelten Fußmarsch machen musst."

"Nö. Ich will euch nicht belästigen."

"Aber das macht doch keine Umstände. Ich denke die anderen werden auch zu sagen. Wenn du willst, kannst du auch in meinem Zimmer mit schlafen."

"Ehrlich? Na wenn das so ist dann bleibe ich heute noch!"

Er war ziemlich froh darüber. Und ich ihm dankbar. Tja, und ich dachte es wird die Hölle. Wohl doch nicht. Danke Toony.


	24. Smash 23-Beginn' des Turniers

**Akira POV**

Endlich war es soweit. Der Tag, für den wir hart trainiert haben- Das Turnier steht an! Ich war voller Energie! Jeder Smasher konnte zeigen, wie weit er sich verbessert hat. Und gleichzeitig treffen wir auch neue. Und was das Beste ist... Ich darf die aller erste Runde machen! Man, bin ich aufgeregt. Kirby und ich werden alles geben, was wir können! Wer wohl unser Gegner sein wird? Hoffentlich jemand, der sehr viel drauf hat! Wir nehmen jede Herausforderung an!

Sofort rannte ich runter und reif dabei:"Morgen! Na, seit ihr bereit?" "Akira, was ist mit dir los am frühen Morgen?", wurde eich gefragt. "Du bist doch hier der Morgenmuffel." Die Stimme kam ganz klar von Samus.

"Wegen dem Turnier Bruder", antwortete ich voller Energie. "Deswegen also. Viel Glück", meinte sie nur und sagte dann nichts mehr. Was wohl mit ihr los ist? Sie fragt nun mehr, als Selbsterklärungen aufzustellen. Doch ich dachte mir nichts dabei und rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa neben Hiro. Das tat ich natürlich bewusst.

"Und, bereit fürs Turnier Bruder?", fragte sich sie und grinste. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie kaute nur an einem ihrer Pocky Sticks herum und starrte auf den Tisch. Gut, nochmal! "Hey Bruder! Sind Sonic und du bereit in Ärsche zu treten?"; fragte ich nochmals mit einem grinsen. Keine Antwort.

Ich seufzte. Was war los mit ihr? Sie sieht so Gedankenversunken aus. Hat es etwas mit der "Lieberitis" zu tun? Mit Lieberitis meine ich, dass sie wahrscheinlich über die Person nachdenkt, die sie sehr mag. Und wir wissen doch alle wer es ist-Pit... Moment... Nein, nicht unbedingt. Sie schwärmt auch für einen anderen. Wie hieß der nochmal? Ach ja- Dark Pit. Der ist aber dumm. Ich habe nur ein Spiel gesehen, wo er drin war, mit ihm gesehen und der Typ gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Was haben die Mädchen nur mit ihm? Darf ich das mal bitte erfahren!?

"Hey Bruder. Was ist los mit dir? Du antwortest mir nicht!", schrie ich sie an, ganze fünf Mal musste ich das wiederholen, dann reagierte sie und drehte sich mit ihrem Kopf zu mir.

"Ah, Akira. Morgen!", begrüßte sie mich mit freundlichem Ton. Dabei sah ich sie genau an. Sie hatte Ränder unter den Augen. War sie die ganze Nacht wach? "Was ist los? Wolltest du mich etwas fragen?" "Ähm... Morgen", grüßte ich zurück. "Und ja, wollte ich."

"Was denn? Hat es was mit dem Turnier zu tun? Keine Angst, ich freue mich darauf! Ich werde mein bestes geben!"

"Das habe ich davor gefragt. Mich interessiert was anderes."

"Was denn? Schieß' los."

"Worüber denkst du nach?"

Kurz war es still. Hiro schluckte kurz, doch antwortete dann leise:"Wieder an einen Traum." "Wieder ein Feind Bruder?", fragte ich. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"An etwas anderes... ich hänge wohl zu viel am Spiel."

"Welches Spiel?"

"Das mit Pit und Palutena."

"Oh, Kid Icarus:Uprising? Was hast du geträumt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Ähm, das? Das ist kein besonderer Traum gewesen. jedenfalls nicht für dich."

"Du machst mich neugierig. Was ist los?"

"Ähm... Also... Es geht um... Um..."

"Um... Wen oder was? Sag' schon Bruder!"

"Dark Pit, okay?"

Sofort war ich still. Was hat Dark Pit damit zu tun? Sie sitzt wirklich zu sehr an dem Spiel. "Und... Was genau?", fragte ich genauer. "Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen", antwortete sie.

"Jetzt komm, sag' bitte Bruder. Ich erzähle es niemanden."

"Du wirst mich eine Spinnerin nennen."

"Nein werde ich nicht. Auch nicht Fangirl. Bitte, bitte, bitte! Du kannst mir auch mehr sagen, wir sind schon lange Freunde."

Dann seufzte Hiro. "Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist", meinte sie. "Also... Er stand vor mir und hat irgendetwas gesagt."

"Und was?", fragte ich nach.

"Das weiß ich nicht mehr. Nur den letzten Satz. Den ich aber nicht sagen werde."

"Hiro...", meinte ich nun ernster und finsterer. "Das ist keine Antwort! Sag' endlich!" "Schon gut, schon gut. Der letzte Satz war einfach nur 'Ich bin in dich verleibt. Mehr als es Pit es jemals könnte. Hab' das im Hinterkopf, wenn ich zu dir komme'. Mehr weiß ich nicht", antwortete sie nur. "Und deswegen bin ich verwirrt. Es fühlte sich echt an. Und ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet. Er kennt mich nicht! Er wird mich niemals kennen! Voraus gesetzt er ist ein Smasher, was ich aber kaum glauben kann."

"So ist das also", meinte ich. "Und übrigens, das waren drei Sätze."

Hiro leidet wohl am Fangirlismus. Ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen unter Mädchen. Diese schwärmen pausenlos von einem Jungen, was sie dann bis zu ihren Träumen verfolgt. Dann machen sie sich später Hoffnungen, dass er plötzlich vor ihnen aufkreuzt. Ihr könnt mir glauben, das ist wahr. Nur das Problem ist beim letzen Punkt... Das könnte wirklich passieren. Dennoch... Leiden kann ich ihn immer noch nicht. Wenn er das auch sagen würde, tut mir Hiro schon mal sehr leid.

Am Mittag war es dann soweit, dass Turnier begann! Ich stand schon bereit. Wer wird wohl mein Gegner sein? Übrigens ist das Stadion nun verbessert worden. Klar, nach dem Subraum sah es aus wie eine Müllhalde. Die Sitzplätze waren neu aufgebaut, sahen aus wie komplett neu, das Kampffeld nicht mehr zerkratzt. Ebenso den Bildschirm, damit die Zuschauer einen besseren Einblick auf das geschehen hatten, hatte keine Schrammen mehr. Die Scheiben wurden ebenso ausgewechselt. Darf ich was sagen? Das ist sogar ein HD Bildschirm! Man sieht alles in HD! So wie bei Super Smash Bros. for Wii U! Ich übertreibe nicht! Eine eindeutige Verbesserung um das geschehen zu verfolgen! Und man sieht dort nun die Schadensanzeigen wie im Spiel! Nur leider kann ich nicht darauf sehen, da ich aufs Kampffeld achten muss.

Und es gibt sogar nun Wartezimmer für die Smasher und Smash-Krieger! Das hat uns ja noch gefehlt, jetzt ist das Stadion perfekt!

Wer alles im Stadion sitzt? Simple Antwort: Alle aus den Spiele-Universen der Smasher schauen zu und feuern ihre Verbündeten an. Ich denke Mal für Kirby sitzen auch welche im Publikum. Meisterhand sieht auch von der Ferne zu... Aus dem Ansager Raum, wie immer. Er kündigt an wer gewonnen hat und wer verloren hat und auch den nächsten Kampf.

Kirby und ich saßen stumm im Wartezimmer. Wir waren aufgeregt. Wer ist unser Gegner? Jemand mit Smash-Krieger, oder alleine? Ich kann es kaum erwarten gegen ihn oder sie zu kämpfen!

"Hallo meine Damen und Herren aus den verschiedenen Universen", ertönte es. Das war Meisterhand. Jetzt geht es bald los! "Heute findet das der Smasher statt. Wir wünschen ihnen viel Spaß beim zusehen der Kämpfe", sprach er. "Ach ja... Und lassen Sie bitte die Wetteinsätze sein. Die sind in diesen Turnieren nicht gestattet. Genug aber der vorreden, lasst das erste Match beginnen." Nach dem Satz sprangen Kirby und ich auf. Wir sind soweit!

"Den ersten Kampf bestreiten... Kirby mit seinem Smash-Partner Akira!", kündigte Meisterhand an. Sofort rannten wir raus. Ich sprang vor das Kampffeld und Kirby auf dieses. Die menge jubelte. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich, dass wir einer der Favoriten waren. Wir sind letztes Mal bis ins Finale gekommen... Hätte Meta Knight uns nicht besiegt, hätten wir sogar gewonnen. Leider ist er zu stark für alle, selbst für Shiro und Ike.

"Und ein Newcomer... Lucina!", kündigte er an. Ein Mädchen mit blauen Haar ging raus aufs Kampffeld. Sie ähnelte Marth ziemlich. Marths Tochter? Nein, die Tochter von Chrom? Woher ich das weiß? Ich habe Fire Emblem Awakening gespielt, deshalb. Aber ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie Chroms Tochter ist. Bestimmt Marths. Oder Marth ist in Wahrheit eine Frau und hatte so einiges mit Chrom am laufen... Bestimmt das zweitere. Aber das interessiert gerade nicht!

Lucina schaute sofort zu mir. "So, du bist also Akira?", fragte sie in höflicher Tonwahl. Ich nickte. "Ich habe gehört ihr habt einiges drauf. Haltet euch bitte nicht zurück ich will eure wahre Stärke sehen", bat sie uns schon. "Das hatten wir nicht vor Bruder", erklärte ich ihr. "Dennoch hoffe ich auf einen guten Kampf. Gib' dein Bestes!" Sie nickte zurück. Wir warteten auf das Startsignal von Meisterhand.

"Beginnt!", rief er. Und sofort ging es los. Ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen rannte Lucina auf Kirby zu. Ich nahm meine Controller und ließ Kirby ausweichen, als sie mit ihrem Schwert zuschlagen wollte. Dann drückte ich "B" und "Seite" damit Kirby seinen Flip-Hammer ausführen konnte und schlug zu. Der Treffer saß perfekt und Lucina flog auf den Boden. Doch sie stand auf, doch machte nichts. Oh man, will sie Kontern? Das geht mir echt auf den Wecker, aber wenn sie es so will...

Ich ließ Kirby auf sie zu rennen, doch genau in dem Moment lud sie ihren Schildbrecher auf. Sie ging etwas nach hinten und ihr Schwert auf Kopfhöhe, genauso wie Marth. Als Kirby dann nah genug war und ich dachte, ich konnte noch ausweichen, schlug sie zu und traf. Kirby rollte auf den Boden, doch stand auf. Wir versuchten es nochmal. Doch Lucina wich etwas nach hinten aus. Als sie kurz vor dem Rand war sprang sie über Kirby und sprang hinter ihn. ich hatte keine Zeit mehr um auszuweichen. Sofort packte sie Kirby und warf ihn über den rand. Verdammt... Sie ist stark. Einfach uns so auszutricksen.

Kirby "sprang" wieder auf das Kampffeld und wich Lucina's "Delphin-Hieb" aus. Sie sprang dabei einfach hoch und schwang ihr Schwert auf ihr Ziel, genauso wie Marth. Dann packte er sie, warf sie unter sich, sprang auf sie und verpasste ihr ein paar Tritte. Sie lag auf den Boden. Ich zögerte nicht und ließ Kirby etwas hoch springen, dann das Spezial-Unten einsetzen wo er sich in einen Stein verwandelte, der ziemlich viele Schaden machte. Lucina stand in diesem Moment gerade auf, doch wurde wieder zurückgeschleudert, etwas von der Stage. Doch sie rettete sich selbst noch gerade. Ziemlich hart rauszuwerfen ist sie schon. Aber wir werden nicht locker lassen. Ich ließ Kirby wieder auf sie zu rennen und seine Dash-Attacke einzusetzen wo er sich auf den Kopf stellte und sich drehte. Doch Lucina setzte sofort den Konter ein. Kirby wurde zurückgeschleudert. Ein klein wenig dauerte es, bis Kirby wieder zu sich kam und aufsprang, doch da kam schon der weibliche Marth zu gerannt und setzte seinen "Klingen-Tanz" ein. Bei dieser Attacke schwingt man das Schwert erst von unten nach oben, dann von oben nach unten und dreht sich dann während man das Schwert schwang.

Diese Attacke war erfolgreich ausgeführt von ihr. Kirby wurde um einiges zurückgeschleudert. Dies war ein Anzeichen-Sein Schaden ist um einiges gestiegen! Fast schon 100%. 75% mindestens. Ich gebe zu, sie ist wirklich stark. Eventuell sogar besser als Marth. Aber weiterkommen lassen werde ich sie nicht.

"Kirby. Aufwärmen ist jetzt vorbei", flüsterte ich fast schon. Nur Kirby konnte dies hören und sprang auf, mit einem ersteren Blick, ebenso wie ich. "Es hat Spaß gemacht Lucina, aber ich denke hier müssen wir es Enden lassen!", rief ich und ließ Kirby so schnell wie es ging auf sie zu rennen. Kurz bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnte, geschweige denn mir zu antworten, hatte er sie schon gepackt, warf sie wieder auf den Boden und trat auf sie ein. Wir ließen keine Pause und als sie hoch flog sprangen wir ihr hinterher setzten wir mit dem Up-Aerial, wo Kirby einen Schlag nach oben ausführte, nach. Wir behielten sie auch in der Luft für eine kleine Weile. Dann ließen wir sie auf den Boden landen, bestimmt für sie sehr unsanft und ich ließ Kirby den Hammer-Flip aufladen. Lucina sprang sofort auf. Kirby kam langsam näher... Langsam... Ganz langsam... Währen dessen erhielt Kirby zwar etwas Schaden, aber das machte ihm nicht fiel aus.

Als dann die Nähe gut ausgesucht war, ließ ich Kirby stoppen.. Sie setzte nun zum Konter an, da sie dachte ich würde jetzt loslassen, doch falsch gedacht. Lucina erschrak. "Verdammt", meinte sie leise als ich nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Konter losließ. "Tut mir leid Bruder, nimm' es bitte nicht Böse", entschuldigte ich mich noch kurz bevor sie mit einem Schlag raus flog, über den Rand des Kampffeldes. Der K.O.-Knall war zu hören.

"ENDE!", kündigte Meisterhand an. "Die Gewinner der ersten Runde sind Akira und Kirby! Auch wenn viele es schon vermutet haben, herzlichen Glückwunsch an die beiden!"

Die Menge jubelte. Ich legte den Controller weg. "Wir haben es geschafft Bruder!", rief ich zu Kirby der auf mich zu rannte. "Poyo!", rief mein Smash-Partner begeistert und sprang auf meinen Arm. "Das hast du gut gemacht. Auf weiteres Teamwork in der nächsten Runde!", lobte ich Kirby. Er lächelte und "nickte" begeistert.

Nach einigen Minuten machten wir uns dann wieder auf den Weg in das Wartezimmer der Smasher und Smash-Krieger. Als wir es betraten kam jemand sofort auf mich zu gerannt. "Du warst toll Aki-Tan!", rief sie begeistert. Mein Blick wanderte sofort nach unten. Madotsuki war dies.

"Wenn ich meinen Smash-Partner finde will ich auch so stark werden wie ihr!", behauptete sie und klang sowohl begeistert als auch entschlossen. "Das war gar nichts Bruder", erklärte ich ihr.

"Gar nichts? Ihr hattet den Sieg in der Hand! Das war toll! Wie viele auch heutzutage sagen:'Abgefahren'! Ich wette ihr werdet gewinnen!"

"Bruder... Übertreibe nicht. Auch wenn es normalerweise nicht so ist du machst mich ganz verlegen."

"Na und? Dieses Lob habt ihr euch verdient!"

"Madotsuki-San, sie nicht so stürmisch. Du überrumpelst Akira-San fast", erklärte Mina als sie auf mich zu kam. "Aber es stimmt schon. Ihr habt ein hervorragendes Ergebnis abgeliefert. Wie erwartet. Ich freue mich schon gegen dich zu kämpfen." "Danke Bruder. Und ich ebenso. Wenn du es überhaupt so weit schaffst", meinte ich.

"Natürlich. Ich war doch bis ins Finale mit Samus gekommen das letzte Mal. Wir wurden zweiter... Wäre da nicht Meta-Knight gewesen wären wir wieder Champion geworden."

"Tja, so ist das halt Bruder. man kann nicht immer alles haben."

"Da hast du auch wieder Recht."

"Hey, du warst super. Du hast dir den Sieg verdient", meinte eine weitere Stimme von hinten. Ich erschrak und drehte mich um. Es war der weibliche Marth! Lucina! "Mein Glückwunsch", meinte sie und lächelte leicht. "Ähm... DU bist nicht sauer, weil du nicht weiter gekommen bist?", fragte ich ein klein wenig erstaunt. "Wolltest du nicht gegen Marth kämpfen? Ich meine, er ist dein Vorfahre und dein Idol. Deshalb kam mir das so in den Sinn. Kann auch sein, dass du es nicht willst Bruder." "Doch, doch. Du liegst schon richtig in der Annahme", meinte sie. "Aber ich denke ich bin noch nicht stark genug. Dann werde ich wohl ein anderes Mal gegen ihm kämpfen dürfen. Und ich muss härter trainieren."

"Ah, so ist das. Aber schähmst du dich nicht? Ich meine, du bist schon in der ersten Runde raus geflogen."

"Das? Nein, nein. Es ist nicht Schlimm. Irgendeiner muss doch der Erste sein denke ich mir immer. Aus Niederlagen lernt man doch bekanntlich, habe ich Recht?"

Ich war etwas erstaunt, doch nickte. "Ja, da scheinst du wohl Recht zu haben Lucina."


	25. Smash 24-Hiro und Mega Man

**Mega Man POV**

Ich saß gelangweilt in einer Ecke des Wartezimmers. "Schwach", murmelte ich. Dies war drittklassig, wie alles andere. Ich habe eher "Gleichstand" vermutet, doch dem schien nicht so. Aber was sage ich da? Drittklassige gewinnen nur gegen drittklassige!

Über meine Niederlage gegen Little Mac bin ich auch noch nicht hinweg. Wer weiß ob er schon hier ist? Ich will meine Rache haben!

Ach, was denke ich da? Wozu mache ich das Turnier überhaupt mit? Damit wir schneller die Smasher fertig machen? Keinen bedarf. Aber... Auch wenn ich ein Gegner bin, ich bin immer noch ein Smasher und **MUSS** mitmachen. Leider... Das ist doof! Mein Smash-Partner und ich besiegen sie doch eh' alle mit links! Er muss doch für mich eh' doch nicht auf den Rand des Kampffelds, da er die 3DS,Steuerung hat und hat alles im Überblick. Mitkommen musste er auch nicht, aber leider ich. Was für ein Bockmist!

"Hey Mega Man, was ist los?", fragte mich jemand. Ich erschrak und drehte meinen Kopf zu der Person. Oh man, nicht sie. Die Smash-Kriegerin mit Sonic. Moment...

"Was willst du Noob?", fragte ich genervt. "ich gehöre zu deinem Feind, hast du das vergessen? Ich glaube dein Gehirn ist so groß wie eine Erbse, wenn du das vergessen hast." "Hör' mal, so vergesslich bin ich nicht! Ich bin zwar vergesslich, aber so nun auch wieder nicht!", schrie sie beleidigt. "Und zweitens: In Turnieren ist Freund oder Feind egal! Zumindest für mich... Kannst du es zumindest für mich nur dieses eine Mal beiseite legen?" ich seufzte. Mir egal was ich will, es wäre die geniale Gelegenheit um ihre wahren Schwächen zu finden.

"Na schön. Wenn du mich dann nicht weiter nervst", stimmte ich ein. "Übrigens... Was willst du?" "Ich? Nur ein bisschen reden. Du sitzt hier einfach alleine rum. Noch nicht einmal mit deinen 'Verbündeten' redest du, wenn du überhaupt welche hast", antwortete sie.

"Und das veranlasst dich mit mir zu reden?"

"Ja natürlich!"

"Oh mein Gott. Bist du naiv. So dumm bist du? Habe ich nicht vermutet."

"Hey, ich kann auch wieder gehen!"

"Dann geh' do...", wollte ich sagen, doch unterbrach mich selbst. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich sie nicht gehen lassen soll... Nein, besser beschrieben: Ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht ohne einiges unbeantwortet zu lassen. Ganz normal, oder.

"Na gut, na gut. Ich werde versuchen dich nicht mehr runterzumachen. Tut mir leid", meinte ich. "Jedenfalls, wer bist du? Ich kenne deinen Namen nicht." "Wie? Ich dachte du wüsstest es. Du gehörst doch schließlich zum Feind", antworte sie.

"Nicht alle. Und es ist unhöflich sich nicht vorzustellen. Ich glaube, ich habe es trotzdem gemacht."

"Stimmt. Tut mir leid. Dann fange ich nochmal von vorne an."

Sie stellte sich gerade vor mir auf und lächelte mich an. Oh mann, warum muss ich jetzt ausgerechnet das über mich ergehen lassen. kann sie nicht einen anderen nerven?

"Ich bin Hiro Yamaski, die Smash-Partnerin von Sonic", stellte sie sich vor. Hiro? Passt das überhaupt zu ihr? Hört sich so ähnlich an wie "Hero" aus dem Englischen. Eigentlich würde ich sagen... Doch, schon. Sie rettete mit den anderen Smash-Kriegern, ihrem Smash-Partner Sonic und den anderen Smashern die anderen Smashern vor Tabuh. Dann passt es leider zu ihr. Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so gekommen.

"Zugegeben netter Name. Aber nicht so gut wie 'Mega Man'!", platzte aus mir heraus. Als ich dies dann bemerkte wurde ich etwas rot, da ich mich schämte dies gesagt zu haben, und nahm meine Hände vor dem Mund und schaue Hiro nicht an. Was soll sie denken? Das ich kein ernst zu nehmender Gegner bin? Falsch, mich muss man ernst nehmen!

ich hörte wie sie kicherte. Ich nahm meine Hände vor dem Mund weg. "Was gibt es da so zu lachen!?", schrie ich aufgebracht. "Es ist aus mir herausgeplatzt! Herausgeplatzt!" "Da hast du wohl Recht. Mein Name ist nicht so toll wie deiner", meinte sie. Dann war ich still und bemerkte, dass ich etwas überhitzte. Warum bloß? Roboter überhitzen nicht so leicht!

Ich schaute sie an, die ganze Zeit. Und, um ehrlich zu sein sah ihr Lächeln ja doch gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Sogar schon zie... MEGA MAN! WAS DENKST DU DA!? BERUHIGE DICH! Keine positiven Gedanken über deine Feinde! Fast hätte ich es gehabt. Ging das nochmal gut.

Hiro stoppte plötzlich und blickte wieder zu mir. Ich wendete meinen Blick ab, komischerweise. Ich wollte sogar nicht wirklich um ehrlich zu sein. Sicherlich wollte ich ihr nur das Gefühl vermitteln, dass ich zuhöre. Ja sicher, ich würde sie doch niemals als Freundin sehen!

"Dennoch habe ich eine Frage Mega Man", fing sie an. "Wo ist dein Smash-Partner?" "Der? Der ist irgendwo. Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete ich. "Er ist nicht mitgekommen."

"Wie, er ist nicht mitgekommen? Aber wie willst du ohne ihn kämpfen?"

"Ganz einfach- Er hat eine andere Steuerung als ihr für eure habe ich doch gesagt. Er hat den 3DS. Er kann von dem Bildschirm aus alles sehen, deshalb. Und er kriegt schon bescheid wenn ich dran bin."

"Oh, so ist das. Doofer Smash-Partner. Einfach nicht mitzukommen. Ich würde nie auf so eine Idee kommen."

"Mir ist das egal. Am liebsten wäre ich nicht hier unter euch drittklassigen. Ich habe keinen bock auf Turniere."

"Ehrlich? Wieso?"

"Nun ja, weil..." Doch weiter kam ich nicht, da ich mich selber stoppte. Verdammt, was mache ich da? Ihr haltet mich zwar für verrückt, oder Hiro verrückt, da sie mit mir, einem Feind, redet aber... Erstens, warum macht sie das!? Zweitens, warum lasse ich mich darauf ein? Das bin nicht mehr ich! Sie "sorgt" sich, wie sie so schön sagt, etwas um mich. Um einen Feind. Na und? Ist mir doch egal! ich hätte sie ignorieren sollen! Doch ich wollte nicht!

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich sogar, dass ich ihr sogar nicht das Gefühl geben wollte, dass ich zuhöre. Ich will zuhören. Ich will sie ansehen! Ich will mit ihr reden. Sogar ihre Stimme hören will ich, deshalb habe ich immer geantwortet! Erst jetzt verstand ich meine Überhitzung! Aber ich bin kein Mensch! ich verhalte mich zwar etwas wie einer, fühle auch ein klein wenig zugegeben wie einer, aber das ist sicher nicht in meiner Programmierung vorgesehen!

Verdammt, das bin nicht mehr ich! Ich vertraue keinem Feind! Was ist los mit mir? Bin ich noch richtig im Kopf! Ich sollte erstmal hier weg.

"Das wird mir zu persönlich. Ich gehe!", meint eich zu ihr, klang wieder etwas genervt, und rannte an ihr vorbei. "Rede nie wieder mit mir! Du bist Schuld wegen gerade eben!", rief ich noch dabei ohne einen richtigen Grund zu nennen. Ich wette Hiro ist gerade irritiert, aber das ist mir egal! Soll sie doch! Mich interessiert es nicht!

Aber das es direkt beim ersten Mal reden doch passieren kann, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Normalerweise findet dies nur in anderen fiktionen statt, aber das ich das erleben muss? Das gibt es nicht direkt! Das ist 0815 Quatsch... Dachte ich bis jetzt. Doch es ist passiert. Mist! Es ist flasch, ich bin mir sicher. Was werden wohl meine Verbündeten denken? Ich spinne doch sicher für sie wenn ich es erzähle! Ich werde es nicht tun, versteht sich doch wohl von selbst, aber es ist nun Mal so.

...

Dumme Kuh! Sie ist Schuld daran! Ich verzeihe der nie!


	26. Smash 25-Der zweite Pit

So, wir müssen im Plot weiterkommen! Das Turnier ist nicht ohne Grund da!(Aber ich werde es trotzdem nicht 1:1 wiedergeben, die FF soll auch nicht mega super lang werden).

* * *

**Hiro POV**

Es war mitten in der Nacht und die ersten Runden sind gelaufen. Von uns ist bisher nur Akira mit Kirby angetreten. Er war aber richtig gut! Besser als Sonic und ich es denke ich sein könnten. Er hat gegen Lucina wie ein Profi gekämpft, muss ich schon sagen.

Auch von unseren neuen Freunden sind welche weiter. Die Wii Fit Trainerin zum Beispiel. Sie hat haushoch gegen Donkey Kong gewonnen. Der Arme Gorilla. Aber das käme davon wenn man nur Bananen in sich reinstopft, meinte die Wii Fit Trainerin. Auch Rosalina ist weiter. Der Kampf gegen Bowser war richtig spannend! Wenn dieser einen hohen Schaden erlitten hat hat er schnell mit seinen kraftvollen Attacken aufgeholt. Aber am Ende hat die Prinzessin des Kosmos doch gewonnen. Aber dennoch unglaublich!

Ich lag noch wach im Bett. Ich war zu aufgeregt wegen Morgen als zu schlafen. Dort treten Sonic und ich gegen Captian Falcon an. Ob wir es schaffen? Ob ich mit Sonic beweisen kann, dass er immer noch der schnellste ist? In diesem Match soll' es sich wieder entscheiden. Hoffentlich ist das Glück auf unserer Seite.

Doch plötzlich, wie aus dem nichts, hörte ich Geräusche von unten. "Was zum... Ein Einbrecher?", fragte ich erschrocken und schreckte dabei auf. Dann stand ich sofort auf. Ich musste nachsehen!

Also machte ich ganz leise die Tür auf um niemanden zu wecken, besonders nicht Sonic und Snake, da ihre Zimmer ganz in der Nähe waren an meinem Zimmer sind und Nachts sind sie richtige Muffel und meckern einen sofort an wenn man sie aus ihrem Schlaf weckt. Umgezogen habe ich mich nicht. Ich lief im Pyjama rum, aber das sollte keinen stören.

Je näher ich kam desto klarer wurde mir woher die Geräusche kamen-Aus dem Wohnzimmer! Ich kam immer näher, aber unbewaffnet. Noch nicht einmal eine Bratpfanne aus der Küche in der Hand. Warum? Nun ja, ich konnte nichts aus der Küche holen. Wieso? Sie wird Nachts immer abgeschlossen wegen Akira und Kirby, unseren Vielfraßen. Nur Samus hatte den Schlüssel für die Küche. Aber wenn der Eindringling mich bedroht kann ich ja immer noch Schreien, oder nicht?

Als ich kurz vor der Wohzimmertür stand stoppte ich. Ich hörte auf einmal keine Geräusche mehr. Alles nur Einbildung?

Ich öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt um vorsichtshalber nachzusehen. "Ist hier wer?", fragte ich ganz leise, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Zumindest nicht aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Ja hinter dir. Hiro Yamasaki, habe ich Recht?", antwortete eine Stimme. Ich erschrak und schluckte. "Ja, so heiße ich", entgegnete ich darauf. "Aber woher wissen Sie dies?"

"Du erkennst mich nicht?"

"Nein, sollte ich?" Wer sind Sie?"

"Dreh' dich um, dann hast du es."

Und wie mit einem Satz tat ich dies und erschrak. Diese Umrandung... Eine Gestalt mit Engelsflügeln. Ist das nicht...

"Pit?", fragte ich verwundert. "Was machst du hier im Flur?" "Dich suchen", antwortete er während er auf mich zuging. "Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, was du wohl vergessen hast. Obwohl ich es immer wieder wiederholt habe. Es ist sehr wichtig... Wenigstens für mich."

"Worüber redest du bitte? Ich verstehe nicht. Und etwas wichtiges würde ich nie vergessen!"

Er antwortete mir nicht mehr. Er ging auf mich zu. Als er ganz nah war stoppte er. Ich konnte sogar seinen Atem spüren.

Auf einmal spürte ich wie zwei Finger mein Kinn berührten und meinen Kopf etwas hoch hoben. Er schein mir in die Augen sehen zu wollen. Nur zu dumm, dass es dunkel war und man nur Schatten erkannte.

"Hiro... Ich bin in dich verliebt. Hast du das vergessen?", antwortete er nun. Ich schluckte und war total überrascht. Was... "Was redest du da? Das hast du mir nie gesagt!", schrie ich fast schon, war aber zum Glück noch so leise, dass kein anderer mich hören konnte außer er. "Doch, das habe ich", behauptete er und ließ mein Kinn los.

"Nein. Ich erinnere mich nicht! Das ist auch so plötzlich Pit!", entgegnete ich. Keine Antwort. Es war kurz still. Doch auf einmal lachte er leise, kicherte fast sogar. "Was? Was gibt es da zu lachen?", fragte ich ein klein wenig entsetzt. "Nichts. Du denkst ernsthaft ich bin Pit?", antwortete er glucksend.

"Ja. Wer hat denn sonst Engelsflügel? Meta Knight? Der hat Flügel, aber nicht die eines Engels."

"Nein, nein. Aber du liegst noch gar nicht mal so falsch mit Pit. Fast richtig." Warte... Nicht Pit?

Bevor ich aber nachfragen konnte spürte ich wie etwas meine Strin berührte. Es waren Lippen. Ein Kuss auf die Stirn ist das! Ich fühlte mich etwas überhitzt. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick. Dann brach er ab.

"Tut mir leid. Es kam einfach über mich", entschuldigte er sich. Warum bloß? Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen!

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Haustür und öffnete diese. "Bis später Hiro-Chan", verabschiedete er sich und flog davon. Seine Flügel glühten grün auf als er davon flog. Ich bewegte mich erstmal nicht. ich war immer noch total überrascht., Ich wurde einfach so überrumpelt. Und wenn das nicht Pit war, wer dann? ich verstehe das nicht.

Dann fasste ich mir an die Stirn. "Was sollte das?"

Der nächste Morgen brach an. Die nächsten Runden beginnen bald. Wer alles morgens dran war habe ich nicht nachgesehen, ich hatte keine Zeit dazu.

Also saß ich im Warteraum herum und dachte über heute Nacht nach. Wer war das? Was meinte die Person? Der Satz... "Ich bin in dich verliebt". Meinte er das wirklich ernst? Er kennt mich doch gar... Außer dies war Pit's finstere Seite! Ja, jetzt ergibt es einen Sinn!

Wenn Pit sich zu sehr aufragt kommt seine andere Seite zum vor scheinen. Diese ist das reine Gegenteil- Frecher, nicht wirklich Naiv... Und ein richtiger möchtegern Macho der immer mit mir flirtet. Pit erinnert sich dann auch immer an alles wenn er im Normalzustand ist und entschuldigt sich aufrichtig bei allen. Ich sollte ihn fragen ob diese Seite nicht heute Nacht aktiv geworden ist für kurze Zeit.

Ich stand auf und beschloss Pit aufzusuchen. Dazu brauchte ich auch nicht lang. Ich sah ihn vor dem Fenster sitzen. jetzt ist meine Chance!

"Hey Pit!", rief ich zu ihm. Er reagierte sofort und drehte sich um und sah zu mir. Er winkte sofort. "Hey Hiro!", rief er zurück. "Was ist los? Womit kann ich dir behilflich sein?"

Sofort setzte ich mich neben ihn. "Nur eine kleine Frage", antwortete ich. "Schieß' los!", forderte er mich auf, aber im freundlichem Ton.

"bist du vielleicht heute Nacht, wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten, in deine finstere Seite verwandelt worden?"

Verwirrt starrte Pit mich an. Habe ich etwas falsches gefragt?

"Nein. Ich habe mich schon ewig mehr meiner finsteren Seite hingegeben. Das geht schlechter als vorher", antwortete er. "Du weißt doch. Meine eigentliche finstere Seite ist irgendwo draußen unterwegs." "Weiß' ich. Hätte aber sein können", erklärte ich.

"Wieso fragst du überhaupt? Ist irgendetwas komisches passiert?"

"Komisches? Nein, nein. Ich bin nur neugierig gewesen. Weil irgendjemand behauptet hat er sei in mich verliebt. Und der Schatten sah aus wie deiner."

"Jetzt verstehe ich das , nein. Das war nicht ich. Vielleicht sieht mir die Person nur sehr ähnlich, wenn du verstehst was, besser gesagt wen ich meine."

Ich blickte nun verwirrt drein. "Wen?", fragte ich nach. "Aber das ist doch offensichtlich wer!", schrie Pit schon etwas. "Hast du wirklich keine Ahnung Hiro?"

"Nein, ehrlich. Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst."

"Aber du müsstes es wissen! hast du nicht auf den Plan gesehen, welche Smashes anstehen? Er ist hier!"

"Dazu hatte ich keine Zeit. Über wen redest du? Es gibt verschiedene Pits!"

"Ähm... Nein. Das sind nur Kostüme in Smash Bros. , die du und Akira mit komischen Namen betitelt haben. Es gibt nur eine 'Kopie' von mir!"

Nur eine Kopie... Nur eine Kopie... Doch nicht etwa...

"Wen nennst du hier Kopie Faker?", mischte sich nun jemand ein. Ich erschrak... Die Stimme... ich kenne sie doch irgendwo her!

Sofort blickten Pit und ich hinter uns. Dort stand er. Er sah Pit sehr ähnlich, er hatte hauptsächlich nur andere Farben. Seine Haare waren schwarz, ebenso seine Tunika. Die Augen warten rot, fast blutrot. Sonst unterschied er sich äußerlich kaum von Pit. ach du meine Güte. Das ist er! Das ist...

"Pittoo!", rief Pit überrascht, aber positiv. "Nenn' mich nicht so. Ich heiße immer noch 'Finsterer Pit', oder wie viele mich nennen 'Dark Pit'. Geht das in deinen Kopf?", fragte die dunkele Version von Pit nach, wenn auch sehr genervt. Sein Blick sah auch genau so aus.

"Aber hört sich das nicht besser an?"

"Nein!"

"Ich bleibe aber trotzdem bei Pittoo."

"Könnt ihr das vielleicht auf später verschieben?", mischte ich mich ein indem ich fragte. "Ich wollte mit Pit gerne was bereden." "Was sollen wir denn jetzt noch bereden Hiro?", fragte Pit mich. "Du hast deine Antwort auf die ich hinaus wollte." "Welche Antwort?", fragte Dark Pit nach.

"Ach, nur das du... Ich spreche zu viel. Sie fragt dich am besten selbst. Bis dann!"

So verabschiedete sich Pit und rannte sofort weg. Ich stand vor ihm. Vor Dark Pit. Das meinte Pit also. Dark Pit ist also ins Haus geschlichen... Vermute ich mal. Ich stotterte anfangs und bekam keinen ordentlichen Satz hin. Ich überhitzte wieder etwas. Ist das peinlich. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach fragen:"Hey, warst du gestern in unserem Haus und hast gesagt, dass du in mich verliebt seist? Denn das wäre die einzige Erklärung." Wie stellt Pit sich das vor!?

"Bist du krank?", fragte der finstere Pit nach. Ich erschrak. "Nein! Ich versuche nur gerade eine Frage zu formulieren!", antwortete ich etwas stotternd.

"Eine Frage? Verstehe ich das gerade richtig?"

Ich nickte. "Worum geht es?", fragte er mich. Ich zitterte. "Also... Ähm... Um heu... Heu...", stammelte ich aus mir heraus. "Um heute Nacht?", ergänzte er mich, wenn auch fragend.

"Ja heute Na... Hey, woher wusstest du was ich fragen wollte!? Warst du das etwa!?"

"Vielleicht", antwortete er mit einem kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Vielleicht auch nicht. Wer weiß das schon." "Hey, spiel' nicht so als ob ich total blöd wäre!", schrie ich, wenn auch beleidigt.

"Was... Das habe ich nie behauptet. Was kann ich dafür wenn du so vergesslich bist?"

"Was... Willst du mich beleidigen!?"

Der schwarze Engel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Normalerweise ja. Aber du bist weder Pit noch Palutena. Sehe es eher als necken", antwortete er. "Es sieht halt so süß aus wenn du dich aufregst." "Was? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof", erklärte ich. Er seufzte. "Ja, ich war das heute Nacht", antwortete Dark Pit. "Ich meine es ernst was ich gesagt habe. Bitte glaube mir. Ich bin wirklich in dich verleibt." ich schluckte. Ich wollte nichts falsches sagen. Dark Pit ist in mich... unmöglich!

"Aber... Du kennst mich gar nicht. Das geht eigentlich nicht!", entgegnete ich darauf. Er schaute mich an, ein klein wenig überrascht. "Du sagst es geht nicht?", meinte er. "Eigentlich nicht. Aber du hast wohl etwas vergessen oder nicht genau den Dialogen des Spieles zugehört."

"Was meinst du? Ich komme nicht mehr mit."

"Warum wohl? Ich wiederspiegel Pit's negative Gefühle. Ich bin indirekt er. Deshalb ist es nicht unmöglich."

"Das ist doch albern. Selbst wenn..."

"Das gibt es Hiro. Ich bin der Beweis. Es gibt nichts, was es nicht gibt. Ich bin ehrlich zu dir."

Es war stille. Was zum... Der finstere Pit hat zwar irgendwo Recht, aber für mich unerklärlich. Er behauptet zwar in mich verliebt zu sein, dennoch ist das keine Erklärung dafür!

"Meine Gefühle sind echt. Und ebenso habe ich dich schon länger beobachtet", meinte er plötzlich. Ich erschrak dabei. "Du hast was!?", fragte ich entsetzt.

"Ja, habe ich. Ich wollte dich sehen. Denn als ich entstanden bin war es ehrlich gesagt sogar so, dass eine unbekannte Person erstmal für mich meine Gedanken eingenommen hat. ich wollte sie sehen und habe mich überall umgesehen bis ich dich gesehen habe. Seitdem beobachte ich dich. Vielleicht weiß ich nicht ganz genau wie du bist aber das ist mir egal. Ich weiß es kam auch plötzlich gestern, da hast du schon Recht. Aber denke mal an deinen Traum nach."

"Welchen Traum? Du verwirrst mich mehr!"

"Den, den du in letzter Zeit hattest. Denk' nochmal nach."

Und das tat ich auch. Der Traum... Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Dark Pit stand da vor mir und hat mir schon vorher ein Geständnis gemacht. Aber...

"Woher weißt du davon?", fragte ich ihn. "Kannst du in Träume sehen oder was?" "Alles verrate ich dir nicht", erklärte er. "Mir ist es nur wichtig, dass du es weißt. Ich erwarte keine Antwort. Jedenfalls nicht sofort." Nach diesem Satz ging er dann (nochmals) auf mich zu und drückte mich auf einmal an sich. Ich bemerkte meine Errötung. Wie peinlich. Wo es jeder sehen konnte! Was werden die wohl denken, die hinsehen? Hoffentlich sieht jetzt niemand hin.

"Aber egal wie du antwortest. Zumindest weißt du es jetzt und ich verspreche dir auf jeden Fall- Egal wie du antwortest, ich werde für immer auf deiner Seite bleiben", flüsterte er in mein Ohr. Mir würde wärmer im Gesicht, viel wärmer als vorher. Ich zitterte ein bisschen. Was ist los mit mir?

Doch auf einmal, als ich mein Gesicht gerade so drehte, dass ich ihn ansah presste er sofort seine Lippen auf meine. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, ich meine offen mit einem überraschenden Blick. Es war sehr leidenschaftlich.

Was zur... Was passiert jetzt? ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Sogar meine Umgebung nahm ich so lange nicht mehr wahr. Komischerweise war ich so vertieft in den Kuss, dass ich wirklich nichts mehr mitbekam. Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, im Gegenteil. Es war sogar sehr angenehm fand ich. Aber... Moment mal... ist das nicht... Das kann nicht... Dark Pit hat meinen ersten Kuss gestohlen! Das kann doch nicht...

Doch gerade da, wo ich mich dann doch daran gewöhnte brach' er ab. Er schaute mich an, in mein erhitztes Gesicht. Ich sprach' kein Wort und schaute nur in seine Augen. Doch auf einmal lächelte er. Nein, nicht frech wie man es gewohnt ist... Es war sehr warm und freundlich, richtig ungewohnt von ihm.

"Tut mir leid. Aber dein Gesicht ist total süß wenn dir etwas peinlich ist", meinte er. "Wie immer. Es schlägt mich in die Flucht." Ich stotterte nur, doch los ließ er mich immer noch nicht. Er lachte aber nur ein klein wenig, wo ich mich dann plötzlich beruhigte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas weg. "D... Danke... Oder so", murmelte ich leise.

"Hi... Hiro-San!?", hörte ich jemanden erschrocken fragen. Der schwarze Engel und ich erschraken gleichzeitig und drehten unsere Köpfe nach links. Dort standen... Mina, Samus, Akira und Snake. Alle mit erschrockenem blick. Ja, selbst Samus. Auch das erstmal, dass ich sie erschrocken sehe. Und was macht Snake hier? Hat Mina ihn gezwungen mitzukommen?

"Ähm... Das kann ich...", wollte ich gerade sagen, doch ich wurde direkt von Akira unterbrochen mit:"Was wollte er dir antun!? Ich mache ihn kalt!" "Die Smash-Partnerin vom Igel macht mit Jungs rum!?", fragte Sanke erstaunt. "Das habe ich von ihr gar nicht erwartet!", behauptete Samus. "Ich glaube sie mag wirklich pit... Aber es ist wenn dann **dieser** Pit", stellte Mina fest, mehr oder weniger. Ich wollte zum Wort kommen, doch konnte nicht. Die vier redeten wild durcheinander, fürs erste.

"RUHE!", schrie Dark Pit aufgebracht. "Habt ihr sie noch alle!? Wie lange schaut ihr schon zu!?" "Ab den Punkt wo du Hiro-San geküsst hast", antwortete Mina, aber wieder ruhiger. "Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun?", fragte der finstere Pit genervt. "Hör' mal her Junge. Wir sind nur durch Zufall hier vorbei gekommen, etwas was dich nicht interessieren braucht", entgegnete Snake.

"Dennoch ist es meine Angelegenheit. Ihr habt da nichts zu sehen."

"Aber das ist meine Spezialität."

"Als ob mich das interessiert!"

Ab da ließ mich Dark Pit dann auch los. "Es ist wohl besser wenn ich erstmal verschwinde", meinte er und ging sofort im Eiltempo. Ich schaute kurz hinterher, wenn auch selber irritiert. Er meint es ernst.

"Was war los Hiro?", fragte Samus mich. Ich erschrak und drehte mich zu ihr. "Was los war? Das kann ich euch erklären", meinte ich und fing sofort an meinen Freunden alles von vorne zu erzählen. Das war ja mal eine Nacht und ein morgen. Vergessen werde ich das wohl nicht mehr so schnell.


	27. Smash 26-Wer ist schneller?

**Hiro POV**

"Oha! Wüsste das dein Zwillingsbruder Shiro. Der würde an die Decke springen Bruder!", staunte Akira schon als ich alles fertig erzählt hatte. "Deshalb werde ich es ihm nicht erzählen", meinte ich darauf. Wirklich, Shiro macht sich zu große Sorgen um mich. Ihm ist jeder Junge nicht geheuer am Anfang.

Als Akira und ich beste Freunde wurden-Shiro hat alles versucht um dies zu brechen, erfolglos.

Als sich herausstellte Sonic ist mein Smash Partner-Shiro wollte alles tun um einen Gegenbeweis zu liefern, dass Sonic nicht mein Smash-Partner ist, aber Erfolglos.

Mir rutscht raus, dass ich eine sehr kleine Interesse an Pit habe-Shiro schreit mich an und meint, dass man keinem fremden Mann vertrauen dürfe und ich mit Pit nie wieder sprechen darf, aber auch das Erfolglos.

Oh mann, der hat sie nicht mehr alle. Überreagieren tut er immer. Übervorsichtig bei mir. Ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, das habe ich ihm aber schon gesagt!

"Er hat aber ein Recht es zu wissen", meinte Mina plötzlich. "Er ist dein Zwillingsbruder Hiro-San." "Hat er nicht!", erklärte ich. "Er missversteht alles! Wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass der finstere Pit zu mir gesagt hat, dass er in mich verliebt ist... Er würde ihn töten! Zumindest wollen. Das kann ich ihm nicht antun! Er hat nämlich nichts schlimmes gemacht!"

"Das ist mir auch klar. Aber nur für..."

"Nein heißt nein Mina. Shiro versucht alles zu versauen. Diesmal nicht!"

Als ich diesen Setz zu Ende gesprochen hatte starrte meine beste Freundin mich entsetzt an. "Was ist los Mina?", fragte ich sie etwas verwirrt. Doch auf einmal grinste sie. "Sag' mal Hiro-San, du bist doch ein 'Fangirl' von Dark Pit, oder?", fragte sie nach.

"Fangirl würde ich mich nicht nennen. Ich schwärme ab und an von ihm, dass ist aber alles."

"Das heißt 'Fangirl' Bruder", klärte Akira mich auf. Mein Blick fragte ihn nur:"Tatsächlich?" worauf dieser nickte. "Fakt ist, dass du ihn vorher mochtest, oder?", fragte Mina nochmals nach. Ich wendete meinen Blick wieder zu Mina, dabei wurde er verwirrter. "Worauf willst du hinaus? Ich verstehe nicht", meinte ich. Mina seufzte nur. "Kleines Dummerchen. Kann es sein, dass deine Gefühle sich verstärkt haben und du langsam aus dem 'Schwärmen' ins 'Verliebt sein' Stadium kommst?", fragte sie und grinste immer breiter dabei. Ich schluckte. Wieder wärmer. Was soll das!? "Ähm... Nein. Woher willst du das auch wissen?", fragte ich sie. "Ich zitiere:'Shiro versucht alles zu versauen. Diesmal nicht!'. Hört sich so an, als ob du Dark Pit für dich habe willst."

Ich starrte sie nur an. Etwas verdutzt. "Jetzt wo du dies wiederholst ergibt es einen Sinn Bruder", stellte Akira fest. "Sag' mir nicht..." "Mina! Hör' bitte auf damit!", schrie ich sie an. "Ich bin nicht verliebt!" Sie kicherte kurz. "Ja. Aber dein Gesicht sagt was anderes", erklärte sie. "Weil das peinlich ist!", schrie ich. "Und übrigens. Dann müsstest du ja auch in Roy verliebt sein. Wer wird wohl rot bei ihm und erzählt so viel wie möglich über ihn!?" Mina erschrak und lief tatsächlich rot an im Gesicht. Tomatenrot. "D-Das... Das stimmt nicht Hiro-San! Ich finde ihn nervig! Mehr nicht!", schrie sie zurück und stotterte zwischendurch. "Ach ja? DEIN Gesicht sagt mir auch etwas anderes", entgegnete ich. Und dann schrien wir uns eine Weile Gegenseitig an. Ich zählte Gründe auf warum Mina in Roy verknallt ist und sie wieso ich in Dark Pit, was aber ja bekanntlich nicht stimmt, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?

Doch auf einmal wurden wir unterbrochen von Snake mit:"Verschiebt das bitte auf nach die Runde!" "Wieso?", fragte ich. "Snake, dass müssen wir jetzt klären. Unter Mädchen."

"Dann mach es später! Igelmädchen, deine Runde geht bald los."

"Welche Runde?"

"Die gegen den nervigen Falcon."

Und deutete auf die Uhr. Ich schaute dort sofort hin und erschrak. Noch 10 Minuten! Ich muss Sonic sofort suchen. Also verabschiedete ich mich und rannte sofort los.

**Sonic POV**

Solange ich noch konnte ging ich etwas durch die Gänge. Auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht, aber etwas Ruhe muss manchmal sein... Wenn auch nicht so oft. Wie viele Minuten noch bis zum Smash? ... Egal! ich werde Falcon zeigen wo es lang geht! Ich werde nicht umsonst das schnellste lebende Wesen genannt. Da kann auch kein F-Zero Champion mit mir mithalten!

"Hallo Sonic. Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht schon längst bei Hiro sein?", wurde ich gefragt. Sofort stoppte ich und erschrak doch drehte mich dann um. "Oh. H... Hey Palutena", begrüßte ich sie. "Und eigentlich schon. Aber das kann aber bis später warten." "Meinst du? Vielleicht sucht sie schon nach dir", meinte sie.

"Würde mich nicht wundern. Sie brauch aber ziemlich lange und vergisst immer an welchen Orten sie schon gesucht hat und sucht dort sogar 3 bis 4 Mal."

"Tatsächlich? So vergesslich ist Hiro schon?"

"Ja. unglaublich, nicht? Sie sucht bestimmt schon seit einer Stunde."

"Warum machst du dich dann nicht auf? das wäre Vorteilhafter", meinte Palutena. Ich schluckte. Widersprechen konnte ich da nicht, da hatte sie Recht. "Dann müsste sie sich ja auch nicht irgendwo rum treiben wenn sie weiß, dass sie lange braucht", meinte ich. "Da hast du zwar auch Recht aber...", wollte Palutena gerade entgegnen, doch dann hörte ich jemanden rufen:"Sonic! Wo bist du!?" Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort, nicht wirklich schwer für mich. Hiro. Ich sah sie auch sich umschauen.

"Ich bin hier!", rief ich zurück. Sie schaute sich danach eine Weile um... Als hätte sie mich nicht gehört! Ist sie taub oder so? Doch dann erblickte sie mich und rannte sofort zu mir. "Noch 2 Minuten!", schrie sie aufgebracht. "Was? Jetzt schon?", fragte ich überrascht. meine Smash-Partnerin nickte.

"Los! Komm'!", forderte sie mich auf und rannte vorraus. "Ja, ja! ich bin sofort da!", rief ich zurück und rannte auch sofort los. "Warte einen Moment!", hörte ich die grünhaarige Göttin rufen. Ich drehte mich kurz um. "Was?", fragte ich. Sie lächelte kurz. "Viel Glück Sonic. Ich werde dich und Hiro anfeuern"; meinte sie. Ich bemerkte wie ich auf einmal rot wurde als ich sie ansah. Ihr lächeln war wundervoll. Mehr als das.

Ich drehte schnell meinen Kopf weg. "D... Danke", stotterte ich aus mir heraus und rannte dann weiter.

**Dark Pit POV**

"Auf diese Runde haben wohl wahrscheinlich alle gewartet!", verkündete Meisterhand. "Unsere zwei schnellsten Smasher und deren Smash Partner messen sich in diesem Duell! Und nun die Smasher, auch wenn ich sie nicht vorzustellen bräuchte... "

"Der Igel so schnell wie der Schall und die Einzige, die damit mithalten kann- Sonic und seine super süße Smash Partnerin Hiro Yamasaki!", rief ich gleichzeitig begeistert als Meisterhand dies erwähnte. Okay, ich habe nur ein Wort dazwischen ein Wort rein geschmuggelt aber wer merkt das schon? Ob ich dem Smash zusehe? Na klar, ist doch schließlich Hiro die kämpft. Was wäre ich für ein jemand, der das nicht tut? ... Nein, ich bin kein Stalker, damit das klar ist.

Ich saß vor einem der Bildschirme. Alleine. Ich mochte es etwas mehr alleine zu sein. Besser gesagt, ich wollte nicht in die Gesellschaft von Pit oder Palutena kommen, deshalb saß ich weit außerhalb.

"Dabei der F-Zero Champion, der sich auch einen anderen Champion Titel holen will. Ob er es mit seinem Smash-Partner schafft?", kündigte Meisterhand an. "Hier ist Drake und der dumme, lahme Captian Falcon", sprach ich auch, aber mehr gelangweilt. Wirklich, ich habe diesen Kerl nur einmal gesehen... Und er ist dumm wie Brot. Versucht ein Macho zu sein, was ihm misslingt. Eher haben die Frauen Angst vor ihm oder ekeln sich. Ebenso bei Drake. Obwohl, besser als Falcon sah er aus, auf jeden Fall.

Die beiden Teams betraten die Arena. Hiro mit Sonic und Drake mit Captian Falcon. Die Smash-Krieger standen außerhalb des Feldes während die Smasher das Kampffeld betraten. Die Menge jubelte sehr laut, man verstand kaum was die vier sagten anfangs.

"Hey kleines Mäuschen", meinte Drake plötzlich. Wie bitte? Ich knurrte etwas. Vernichte diesen Typen so schnell wie möglich! "Ich hoffe wir bringen dich nicht zum weinen." "Als ob. Ihr solltet nicht so hochmütig sein", entgegnete Hiro selbstsicher. "Sonic hat sich um einiges verbessert seit letztem Mal. Ihr solltet es ernst nehmen."

"Als ob. Nimm' dich in Acht!"

Und sofort begann der Kampf mit einem Falcon Kick vom F-Zero Champion. Doch Hiro reagierte sofort und ließ den Igel ausweichen. Und sofort setzte sie zum gegenangriff indem Sonic sich in eine blaue Kugel rollte, kurz auflud und automatisch ohne Richtung auf Falcon zustürmte. Ich glaube es heißt 'Verfolgungsangriff'.

Jedenfalls traf es ins schwarze. Doch die Gegner ließen sich nichts anmerken. Er stand sofort auf und rannte auf den anderen zu. Doch wieder entwischt. Okay, schnell ist er auf jeden Fall. Oder sind das ihre Reflexe? Ich weiß es nicht? Sie heizen jedenfalls direkt zu beginn richtig ein.

Gegenangriff, wieder. Doch diesmal ein packen. Er packte den Weiberheld am Kragen, sprang nach hinten mit einigen Saltos und ließ ihn dann auf den Boden krachen. Kurz vor dem Rand.

"Das ist nichts", meinte Drake plötzlich. "Erst jetzt fangen wir wirklich an!" Er ließ Falcon hochspringen, doch verfehlte kurz den Rand. Doch ganz plötzlich in der Luft...

Ließ er Captian Falcon den Tritt nach unten wo Feuer glühte einsetzen in die entgegen gesetze Richtung zur Kante einsetzen und runterstürzen? Was zur Hölle...

Ebenso überrascht schauten das "Gewinner-Team" drein. Was war das? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Doch, es ist wahr.

"Drake, was machst duuuu!?", schrie Captian Falcon. "Gar nichts! Ich habe nur...", wollte sein Smash-Partner gerade entgegnen, doch sah dann auf seinen Game-Cube Controller. Wahrscheinlich Unten und A in der Luft. "Oh scheiße", fluchte er und stand stocksteif da.

Der Knall für das K.O. war zu hören. "Ähm... Also...", brachte Meisterhand nur heraus. Es war komplett stille. Ebenso ich war still und überrascht. Es war zwar ziemlich schön, dass das Team meiner eventuellen zukünftigen Freundin gewonnen hat, aber so... Der macht sich doch noch mehr zum Gespött der Leute.

"Gewonnen haben wohl Sonic und Hiro", fuhr Meisterhand fort, sehr überrascht. Wieder Stille. Ebenso im Raum. captian Falcon und Drake sidn wirklich schneller wenn es um Selbstmord, das heißt sich selbst K.O. zu legen, geht.

Doch plötzlich fing sich Drake wieder und lächelte spöttisch. "Natürlich lasse ich so jemand Lieblichen wie Hiro doch nciht verlieren. Das war Absicht", erklärte er etwas spottend. "Lieblich? Du findest mich doch nervig", konterte Hiro. "Lüg' die Leute nicht an."

"Aber als ein Gentelman ist es nun Mal die Pflicht Frauen nicht weinen zu lassen. Sei froh."

"Dummer Lügner", beleidigte Hiro ihn. "Wohl eher die Pflicht eines Idioten wie ihm", sprach Sonic ebenso in einem Ton, als ob er Drake beleidigen würde. Das tat er wohl auch.

Doch auf einmal kicherte Falcon's Smash-Partner auch spöttisch. "Du bist wie jedes andere Mädchen. Gib' es zu. Du bist in mich total verknallt", spottete er. Ich saß da... Doch wurde langsam unruhiger. Wie bitte!? Der Typ hat sie nicht mehr alle! Das ist ein reiner Dummkopf! Versteht der nichts!? Oh Gott, wie könnte man auf so was stehen!? Wäre ich ein Mädchen würde ich ja sogar eher für Pit schwärmen als für den Vollidioten! Das heißt was! "Der kommt mir nicht lebend davon!", schrie ich ganz laut. "Im nächsten Turnier mache ich IHN fertig!"

"Ja, ist klar. Da gefällt mir sogar Wario besser", behauptete Hiro genervt. "Und der ist viel fetter als du." "Wie bitte!? Du ziehst mir einen Fettkloß vor?", fragte der Weiberheld aufgebracht.

"Ja. Jedes Mädchen mit einem gesunden Verstand macht das."

"Wie bitte!? Sag' das nochmal!"

Und so stritten sie sich eine Weile weiter was alle sehen konnten. Sonic stand nur am Rand und sah zu. Woher er den Drink hatte weiß ich nicht, war mir dann aber auch egal.

Ich seufzte. "Bekommt keinen anständigen Kampf zu stande und dann sowas. Versteht diesen Typen mal einer", meinte ich zu mir und wollte gerade gehen, als mir dann jemand blaues ins Auge stach. War das nicht... Ein blauer Roboter Junge? Leicht rot gefärbt und... Sah am überhitzen aus? Ich starrte eine Weile auf ihn und hörte ihn sagen:"Dummes Weib. Hatte nur Glück, das ist alles."

Ich schaute etwas irritiert doch entschied dann vor den Eingang zu gehen wo Hiro und Sonic bald zurückkommen sollten. Wahrscheinlich werden diese Mina, Samus, Aika, Madotsuki, Palutena und dieser Pit, Akira, Kirby, Snake, Murabito und Melvin auch da sein. Was dagegen wenn ich alle Namen schon kann von denen? Wenn man sie alle hört jeden Tag prägen sie sich ein. Moment, keiner hat sich beschwert? Okay, vergessen wir das lieber.

Aber mir ist das doch eh egal. Hauptsache ich bin noch vor ihnen da.


End file.
